Más allá de la realidad
by Bellzador
Summary: Ya nada era como antes, su mundo y su vida dieron un giro inesperado, se había dado cuenta lo cruel que puede ser el destino y que el mal siempre ganaba, pero se había equivocado, justo cuando pensó que no había esperanza alguna, apareció en un mundo diferente y un gremio en particular le recibió con los brazos abiertos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota inicial:**

Hola a todos, primero que nada ¿Cómo están?, después de tanto pensarlo y gracias a la insistencia de un conocido, llegue a la conclusión de que no sería justo abandonar esta historia, porque me han mencionado mucho que era un gran proyecto, así que, me di a la tarea de hacer un reboot completo de la historia llamada contraflujo, pues note que los personajes de Fairy tail eran demasiados OOC y la trama era medio rara, ademas un Guest me dijo que no llamaba la atención mi historia y el argumento, cuando me puse a leer, me di cuenta de que tenia razón, por lo tanto empezare desde cero. Antes que nada quiero agradecerle al autor **Gabe Logan** quien después de suplicarle mucho, accedió a ser mi beta reader, más que nada en cuestión de fairy tail.

Debo decir también que regreso a medias… ¿Que quiero decir con esto? Que no será definitivo mi regreso, que no regreso de manera fija, pues me temo que debo perderme por otro tiempo más. Solamente he adelantado un capitulo como mucho, pero como dije antes solo esta historia es la que voy a rescatar, las demás están descartadas en ipso facto. A decir verdad pensé que mi retiro iba a pasar desapercibido, pero me di cuenta de que muchos les gustaba esta historia es por esta razón que les traigo este argumento nuevo y con muchas cosas cambiadas y otro estilo de escribir.

Lamento también que de ahora en adelante no pueda responder los reviews, pero ustedes saben de antemano que su opinión me interesa mucho, más que nada para mejorar como escritor, además escribo otra historia en conjunto con otro autor, pero este tema no va al caso.

Bueno eso es todo. De nuevo reitero mi agradecimiento por los comentarios recibidos y sin nada más que decir, disfruten de esta lectura.

* * *

 **Nota del capítulo:**

 **Para esta escena tomen como base el ova de bardock cuando freezer destruye el planeta Vegeta.**

 **Cap. 1: gremio.**

El caos se había desatado…

Si, como siempre, una vez mas el planeta o quizás me atrevería decir que el universo corría peligro, lo que nadie sabía es que todos habían ignorado que el perverso doctor Raichi había sobrevivido después de su intento fallido de deshacerse de los saiyajins.

Y es que un año después de lo sucedido con Bojack en una estrella cercana al sol, Alfa Centauri para ser más precisos, fue ahí donde de aquel científico Tsufur con deseos de venganza había permanecido con una pequeña parte de su ya destruido laboratorio, sin embargo como todo un científico loco se las había ingeniado perfectamente para reconstruir su refugio donde hacia sus más retorcidos experimentos con el propósito de crear a una arma mucho más poderosa de lo que fue Hatchiyack; de esa forma había nacido Thanatos un ser que solo podía describirse como terrible, gracias a los datos que había recabado de este último, además de la pelea que nuestros guerreros sostuvieron contra Cell y Bojack, pero lo peor de todo…

Es que el desgraciado científico supo de los poderes abrumadores de Gohan.

El maldito bio-androide Tsufur poseía células de Herajin así como también las células recolectadas de aquel monstruo creado por el doctor Maki Gero, podría decirse que fue un maldito híbrido de las razas más poderosas del universo que una vez habían casi logrado el cometido de destruir el planeta tierra. Sin embargo hoy, hoy precisamente podría ser un indicio de un cambio, más bien el inicio de una era oscura y siniestra que acababa de dar un giro inesperado en la vida de los guerreros Z.

Sobre los cimientos de una capital del norte casi devastada fue la sede de una batalla abrumadora y por demás brutal por culpa las ambiciones de un científico loco y sin escrúpulos junto a su creación vil y terrible que jamás debió haber sido creada, en la que casi todos los guerreros Z habían caído, solamente había alguien de pie, y por ende la persona en que sus manos estaba encomendado el destino del planeta y quizás del universo entero.

Aunque podría decirse que las probabilidades de ganar estaban en su contra, a pesar en estar transformado en super saiyajin fase dos en serio no podía hacerle frente a este enemigo por más perseverancia y esfuerzo que hacía para salir victorioso y proteger a sus seres queridos. Tenía heridas, hematomas y el líquido carmesí corría salvajemente y se deslizaba en un loco frenesí por la parte superior de la ceja y en otras partes de su maltrecho cuerpo, así como también de la comisura de sus labios y sus fosas nasales, sin embargo, el maldito Bio-androide seguía como si nada le hubiese pasado. Sin ninguna herida seria.

Sus golpes no le afectaban, si, aquellos golpes capaces de partir en dos a un Cell junior con una ridícula facilidad no eran capaces ni siquiera de causar una herida seria en aquel despiadado ser que fácilmente superaba sus poderes, no se necesitaba ser un genio como Bulma para llegar a una conclusión lógica, para darse cuenta de la cruda verdad:

Era imposible vencerlo.

Pero había un atisbe de luz que rondaba en lo más profundo de su ser: La perseverancia. El aun debía luchar, su padre le había enseñado que no importaba que tan difíciles o incluso imposibles se tornaran las cosas, él debía seguir peleando, esa era su obligación, tenía que regresar por su madre, tenía que proteger a sus amigos, sabía de antemano que no podía fallar, porque de ser así, ¡¿Que se supone que le diría a su padre en el más allá?! ¡¿Que había fracasado?! no podía permitírselo, jamás se perdonaría a si mismo si llegase a fallar, tenía prohibido perder, cueste lo que cueste debía salir victorioso, se lo prometió a su padre, le prometió que el defendería la tierra en su ausencia, que mantendría la paz a como diera lugar, aun no era el momento de caer.

Y así lo hizo, como pudo se puso de pie con algo de dificultad después de haber un golpe de que lo había mandado a estrellarse a un edificio derrumbándolo en el proceso, su cuerpo le dolía, podía jurar que tenía todas las costillas rotas, esa maldita aberración pegaba muy fuerte, tanto así que si hubiera permanecido en súper saiyajin normal indudablemente con uno de sus monstruosos golpes le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

Se aproximaba a la criatura con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo y su ser le permitían y ahí lo esperaba, con su mirada tétrica, sonrisa de retrasado mental y cabeza ladeada, todo un maldito psicópata que se divertía haciendo sufrir a sus víctimas.

— ¡No voy a perdonártelo! —En el acto su acometida fue frenada después de recibir un potente codazo en su cabeza que hizo estrellarse en el pavimento, cabe destacar que el impacto fue tan poderoso que inclusive el ki se manifestaba en un violento choque de relámpagos, si otro guerrero z hubiese recibido el impacto de seguro le hubiese destrozado el cráneo.

Y una vez más estaba en el suelo, el pobre joven guerrero en serio ya no podía más, y es que aquel ser abominable se acercó caminando lentamente hasta llegar al agotado guerrero y, tomándolo de los cabellos lo levantaba como si se trataba de un sucio muñeco de trapo, no quería terminar, no aun, ese chiquillo era fuerte y tenía que divertirse más, quería saber si podía soportar más castigo así que atrapo al pequeño saiyajin en un abrazo de oso mortal.

Se retorcía del dolor, el maldito estaba torturándolo y lo disfrutaba, sentía que la espalda se le iba a partir en dos en cualquier puto momento, el dolor era tal que inconscientemente de su garganta dejo escapar un desgarrador grito, un grito tan desalentador que nadie escucharía, porque estaba solo, porque estaba desolado, porque a fin de cuentas no había nadie quien pudiera salvar a un inocente niño de su inevitable destino, era como si el destino estuviera en su contra siempre, porque quizás estaba escrito que el mal debía triunfar y que los buenos siempre debían morir y pagar el precio. Después de todo, la vida no era de color rosa.

Incluso la escena de los pedazos de escombro que alguna vez fueron imponentes edificios de la capital del norte que conformaban el campo de batalla era un escenario bastante deprimente, había una gran tormenta, no había rastro de vida registrada en aquella ciudad conocida como la capital del norte y todo por los malévolos planes de aquel científico tsufur.

Justo cuando por fin aquella bestia desalmada estaba por darle muerte al desafortunado guerrero algo inexplicable ocurrió…

El sol comenzó a salir en medio de aquel día tormentoso y me atrevo a decir que apocalíptico también, repentinamente cuando el filo de una presencia desconocida que pasó desapercibido por aquel ser creado por el doctor Raichi bajo de los cielos, es más la omnipotente pero también una malvada presencia de aquel ser podía jurarse, parecía un demonio. El joven guerrero miró contra el brillo y divisó una capa flotando en el viento. Aun así en medio del brutal abrazo, el hijo de Goku sintió que era observado de manera estática por aquella persona o mejor dicho ser que descendía lentamente de los cielos.

Tanta fue la impresión que de manera inmediata el monstruo desalmado conocido como Thanatos soltó a Gohan, quedando como en una especie de trance, no podía explicárselo pero de alguna manera la presencia de ese alguien tan extraño parecía provocar un efecto retardado en aquel ser.

— ¿Q-quién eres? —Habló de manera entre cortada el hijo de Goku sabiendo que una presencia con una energía de esa naturaleza no prometía nada bueno. El misterioso ser no respondió. Su rostro desaparecía bajo la túnica, y gracias a que poco a poco recuperaba la vista, pudo contemplar que su anatomía era de procedencia humana, semejante al de una chica, que por cierto si se apreciaba de otro ángulo podrías asegurar que la imponente figura pertenecía a una chica endemoniadamente sexy. Pero su naturaleza no era nada pasiva y parecía regocijarse del sufrimiento de otros.

Ni siquiera se inmuto, solamente tenía ese semblante y esa estoica expresión bajo esa túnica, pareció que la pregunta formulada por aquel moribundo joven paso a oídos sordos, pues solo se limitó a mandarles una mirada despectiva a los combatientes... pero sin embargo, lo siguiente que hizo iba a marcar el suceso de una trágica época en la cambiaría la vida radicalmente en la vida del pequeño joven de 12 años, la ahora mujer con capa solo alzo el dedo y una masiva esfera de energía purpura comenzaba a formarse, a medida que el tiempo pasaba la esfera se agigantaba producto del aumento desmesurado del poder, indudablemente mostró sus perversas intenciones, iba a destruir la tierra, como si fuera un ángel del apocalipsis que bajo desde el cielo para traer consigo el final de todo.

Con una extrema parsimonia movió del dedo índice lanzando el poderoso ataque en cuestión de segundos, la inmensa esfera de energía parecida a un sol de tamaño a gran escala se acercaba con una extrema lentitud aproximándose sin clemencia sobre la ya destruida civilización que era la sede de la batalla titánica que llevaban a cabo aquel androide tsufur y el pequeño guerrero. A medida de que el tiempo pasaba la energía se sentía cada vez más intensa al punto que quemarle la piel y dejarle ciego debido a la luminosidad de esta, era una tortura, y al parecer aquella figura encapuchada parecía disfrutarlo, parecía que le deleitaba la vista de un mundo a punto de desaparecer.

¿Y qué podía hacer Gohan? Desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, estaba demasiado agotado si quiera para mover un musculo, observo sin ninguna clase de sentimientos como aquél devastador ataque solo se aproximaba a su adorado hogar, Trunks estaba a su lado, quien por cierto yacía en el suelo inconsciente y es que después de que ese maldito androide lo soltó había caído junto a su amigo del futuro justo cuando hizo acto de presencia aquella figura que en estos momentos estaba por acabar con todo.

En ese momento solo sujeto la mano de Trunks mientras se disculpaba con su padre por haber fracasado y por permitir que todo se volviera nada mientras sentía más de cerca el calor abrazante de aquella gigantesca esfera de energía pura y mientras tanto por razones desconocidas el Bio-androide seguía estático, sin la intención de mover un solo músculo.

—Perdónenme papa… no pude protegerlos. —Y así recibió con los brazos abiertos a la muerte, resignándose a su final y aceptando con amargura su inevitable destino... Lo siguiente que vio fue como todo se brillaba de un intenso blanco, dejando a un destino incierto lo que le sucedió a la tierra.

* * *

El hijo de Goku comenzó a abrir los ojos, no sin antes parpadear varias veces para aclarar su visión debido a la molesta luz. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero la desagradable sensación era muy similar a la ya conocida resaca después de haberse ido de jerga durante un fin de semana entero, aunque en este caso sonaria contraproducente, después de todo al ser un niño no sabía nada de la borrachera y de dicho padecimiento que se sufre después de haber ingerido bebidas alcohólicas. Su aturdimiento fue fugaz, pues en ese momento le llegaron los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la capital del norte.

— ¡Desgraciado!—Soltó de golpe al momento de levantarse sintió un molesto dolor, el cuerpo le dolía bastante y al momento de levantarse bruscamente sus músculos no respondieron.

Lo primero que noto fue que estaba en una habitación bastante rara para su gusto, también noto que estaba en una cama y tenía varias vendas, prácticamente parecía una momia. Por un momento pensó que había tenido una terrible pesadilla, pero esa idea fue descartada una vez más por los impulsos de dolor, producto de la feroz batalla que sostuvo con aquel androide.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Recorrió la habitación con algo de extrañeza al momento que se había levantado con sumo cuidado de la cama donde estaba reposando, vio que su torso estaba cubierto de vendajes y su keikogi que le había obsequiado el señor Piccolo estaba doblado en una pequeña mesa—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ese ataque nos dio de lleno.

Estaba en una situación difícil, no lo negaba, sentía miedo a lo desconocido y la incertidumbre era latente en lo más profundo de su corazón, tanto así que llego a frustrarse.

—Estoy seguro de que recibí ese ataque, pero... ¿Porque aún sigo con vida? —Apretó las sábanas en señal clara de frustración, tenía muchas dudas, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Que paso con el planeta tierra?, ¿Acaso ya no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos? ¿A su mama? ¿Al señor Piccolo? Esto era humillante por así decirlo, no pudo hacer nada para proteger a sus seres queridos, el había fallado, no pudo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre...

—De… demonios… —Resopló intentando recomponerse, pero supo enseguida que no había nada para regresar sus músculos del desgaste— ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

— ¡Oh!, así que finalmente despertaste.

Rápidamente sus instintos emergieron y observo de forma nerviosa a alguien que había entrado a la habitación, pues aún estaba metido en sus pensamientos... En fin, momentos después se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, frente a él se encontraba un anciano de muy baja estatura con vestimenta algo extraña, daba a entender que estaba disfrazado como un bufón o de un comediante.

—Esta hablando... ¿Conmigo?

Al anciano sonrió ante la pregunta así que volteo a ver a todos lados dándole a entender a Gohan que él era el único que se encontraba en la habitación, sin contar con su presencia claro estaba.

—Pues no veo a nadie más chico. —Le dijo con una sonrisa afable que apeno al muchacho por su brusquedad inicial.

—Disculpe mi descortesía —Dijo Gohan un poco apenado por la reciente demostración de estupidez y mala educación que mostró en frente de una persona mayor, que en el fondo le recordaba al viejo Maestro Kame Senin.

El anciano sonrío ante la notoria educación de ese jovencito, antes de siquiera preguntar algo el joven carraspeo un poco la garganta.

—Disculpe señor ¿En dónde me encuentro exactamente?—El anciano se mostró compasivo, realmente el chico estaba muy confundido quizá producto de las tremendas heridas que tenía, pensó que había perdido la memoria de una forma temporal y por eso no recuerda nada.

—Estas en la ciudad de Magnolia, para ser exactos estas hospedado Reino Fiore. Y te encuentras en mi Gremio...

— _¿Fiore?_ —Pensó con sumo desconcierto, el había estudiado muchos libros de geografía y jamás había escuchado un lugar llamado así. El maestro se percató de eso, sin embargo se hizo de la vista gorda, sabía que este niño no era de aquí.

— ¿Estoy en su gremio? —Comento el joven guerrero saiyajin mirando el panorama en el que se encontraba. Le viejo le miro y noto que era alguien noble y de buen corazón, se le notaba con solo verle, y eso le hizo sentir cierta empatía por él, sin embargo había algo más podía sentir que este niño era especial, que tenía un gran potencial latente y que estaba destinado para algo grande, que le esperaban grandes cosas, lo que le hacía sentir aún más interés.

—Asi es. Déjame preguntarte algo jovencito. —El joven volteo a verle, si bien se sentía algo cansado para responder preguntas, estaba consciente que el haría lo mismo de estar en una situación similar, además su mamá y su papa no estarían nada contentos si se portara mal con alguien que le ayudo.

— ¿De qué se trata señor? —Respondió con mayor amabilidad posible, aunque en este momento sus músculos lo mataran desde adentro. Esto claramente no pasó desapercibido para el maestro, pues noto de inmediato que el chico estaba muriéndose del dolor, así que decidió ser rápido y conciso.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? O mejor dicho ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te las hizo? —Gohan parpadeo tres veces, ese anciano sí que tenía buena percepción, se veía que era experimentado en las batallas—. No tienes que sorprenderte muchacho, lo sé perfectamente, sé que alguien te hizo esas heridas, te lo digo porque no es la primera vez que veo algo así. —Gohan solo bajo el rostro apenado, claramente había subestimado al anciano y entonces recordó algo: jamás hay que subestimar a nadie, no importa quien sea, el verdadero valor de alguien no se mide por el poder sino por su sabiduría y aprecio a sus congéneres. Sonrió levemente y deseo poder darse de topes en la pared más cercana por ese momento de soberbia que no era digna de él hijo de Son Goku.

Miro al viejo y noto la mirada paternal que este le daba, un aura de calidez le envolvía. Aun así tampoco debía confiar demasiado en un desconocido, no aun.

—Sinceramente no me acuerdo, mi mente esta algo borrosa —Makarov suspiro con pesadez, una respuesta ambigua para su gusto, bueno, tampoco era algo malo, era obvio que el chico ocultaba muchas cosas, pero él no podía obligarle a hablar, lo haría cuando estuviese listo.

—Disculpe señor, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —El anciano pudo ver como el chico tenía la mirada baja y un leve rubor en las mejillas, además jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

— ¿De qué se trata muchacho? —Dijo con un poco de ternura.

—Que… ¿Que es un gremio? — Makarov se sorprendió, pero casi le da un ataque de risa al momento porque no podía creer que alguien desconociera algo tan común, aun así eso podría explicar algunas dudas que tenía.

—Niño… ¿Estás viéndome la cara? —Respondió con algo de hostilidad fingida, aunque le costaba no sonreír.

—De ninguna manera señor, es que nunca antes había oído acerca de un gremio y quería despejar mis dudas —Dijo el alumno de Piccolo con algo de nerviosismo, no quería ser grosero.

Al ver la mirada avergonzada del chico Makarov supuso que la broma ya había ido lejos y sonriéndole le pidió que se pusiera cómodo y le contaría lo que deseaba saber y de paso le pidió una disculpa por haber fingido un enfado.

Antes de empezar su explicación, primero se presentó como era debido, empezando por su nombre y su ocupación, grande fue la sorpresa del semi saiyajin el saber que ese anciano era el maestro del gremio, pero tampoco no era para sorprenderse demasiado, pues pudo sentir que tenía un enorme Ki pese a su cuerpo pequeño. Después le explico de manera sencilla que eran los gremios, sus labores y acciones, le contó acerca de la magia y de como si bien solo una parte de la población podía usar la magia, eso no impedía que todos en cierto modo la aprovecharan.

— ¿Magos?— Le pregunto el hijo de Goku sorprendido—. ¿Usted se refiere a esos señores con capa que sacan conejos de un sobrero con una varita?

Makarov solo soltó una estruendosa carcajada. No lo culpaba, había personas que pese a la popularidad de los Gremios venían de regiones sin magos, y era la imagen que se creaban. — ¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros jovencito?

—No estoy muy seguro. —Respondió Son tomándose la barbilla en una pose pensativa, sin embargo bajo su brazo de inmediato al sentir dolor—. Mi mama y Bulma siempre decían que la magia no existe y que todo es un engaño para ganar dinero, aunque el señor Piccolo y mi papa no estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Makarov solo suspiro, no lo culpaba, por desgracia muchos magos farsantes habían provocado muy mala fama a los Gremios mágicos, así que tampoco podía culpar a un joven inocente por tener esa imagen.

—Pero si usted dice que la magia es real, pues no tengo porque dudar de su palabra. —Le dijo el pequeño mientras le sonreía. —Apuesto que usted no me mentiría, lo sé porque es una persona muy buena.

Makarov sonrió ante la educación del muchacho, si bien su respuesta inicial había sido algo que otros considerarían grosero, el entendió al verle que era alguien amable e inocente y que no actuaria de mala Fe.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Son Gohan es un placer conocerlo. —Le dijo manteniendo su jovial sonrisa que había heredado de su difunto padre mientras realizaba una ligera reverencia pese al dolor.

Makarov se sintió complacido al ver a un muchacho tan amable y noble, solo unos cuantos de sus conocidos eran así de amables.

—Jajaja, chico, déjame decirte que has tenido suerte de que nosotros te encontráramos. —Le espeto sonriente.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto algo curioso. — ¿Porque?

—Porque estas en el gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore: Fairy tail. —Le dijo de un modo bastante festivo, ahora nada más faltaba que su nombre se viera en el cielo con fuegos artificiales brillantes a todo esplendor, si Erza estuviera aquí, habría recibido una reprimenda por querer lucirse, que según a palabras de ella, no es propio de Fairy tail.

—¡Eso es fantástico señor Makarov! —Dijo el joven muchacho sonriente, en el fondo conocer a un Mago real era algo genial para él… bueno era un niño a fin de cuentas. —Por cierto señor Makarov quiero agradecerle por curar mis heridas y brindarme un lugar donde descansar, le juro que se lo compensare.

El maestro solo sonrió levemente.

— No te preocupes por eso, por cierto, puedo sentir un gran potencial en ti muchacho y también noto que no tienes donde quedarte así que… ¿Qué me dices de aprender magia con nosotros? Quien sabe, podría ayudarte de mucho con aquello que te aqueja y podrías darle una variedad a tus habilidades. —Gohan le miro con sorpresa, aprender magia, quien lo hubiera dicho, la idea no sonaba tan mal, es más sonaba demasiado estupendo. El poder del Ki era enorme, pero complementarlo con algo más podía brindarle aún más fuerza quizás. Sin embargo su entusiasmo se esfumo de golpe, pues una duda apareció en su mente.

Ese recuerdo de aquella mujer que les lanzo aquel devastador ataque lo perturbaba demasiado, seguramente la tierra voló en mil pedazos, pero lo que le carcomía por dentro es que, si de verdad su amada tierra exploto, ¿Cómo demonios aún seguía con vida?, tal vez había alguna esperanza, a lo mejor si se ponía a percibir el ki de sus amigos podría sentir sus presencias y puede que no estuvieran lejos de aquí, Y así quizás juntos podrían saber lo que paso. Aprender magia, la idea le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero tristemente debía dimitir, pues sus amigos y la tierra estaban primero.

— Me encantaría señor Makarov y en serio le agradezco mucho por ofrecerme alojamiento en su gremio, pero me temo que debo… —Antes de terminar la oración se escuchó como tocaban la puerta tres veces.

—Adelante puedes pasar —Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entro una preciosa niña de su edad con una cabellera tan azul como el mismo océano seguida de una gata blanca, que por un momento le hizo recordar a Puar.

—Ya estoy aquí Maestro. —Dijo la chica entrando sin percatarse de que había una sandalia en el camino que la hizo tropezar y caer de bruces al piso.

Wendy solo se quejó mientras sonreía apenada. Gohan le miraba mientras una gruesa gota de sudor se resbalaba por su nuca, solo esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado seriamente, pues una caída como esas no era cosa de chiste, aunque en cierto modo le recordó a su propia torpeza de hace años.

— Olvida lo que viste. —Hablo de repente la gata para romper el hielo, Gohan asintió con algo de pena, simplemente ya era demasiado obvio para el que no estaba en su mundo.

La pequeña gatita carraspeo un poco para que el joven guerrero le prestara atención.

—Me sorprende tu recuperación, eres bastante resistente chico. —Dijo Charle con algo de recelo, Gohan lo noto, pero igual entendía eso, el era un desconocido y siempre habrá quien no esté en confianza de los extraños.

—Charle, no seas tan estricta por favor —Le reprimió un poco molesta pero con voz baja para que el joven frente a ella no llegara a escucharla.

—Oh, déjame presentarte a una de las más jóvenes de los miembros de mi Gremio. —Dijo Makarov sonriendo.

La joven se acercó de una forma tímida hasta llegar a la cama donde se encontraba descansando el hijo de Goku. —Ella es Wendy Marvell, te encontró en un bosque lleno de heridas y créeme que se esforzó mucho por cuidarte y ella fue quien insistió tanto en que te quedaras aquí para que te recuperaras completamente. Igual ahora que lo pienso ¿Wendy ya recobraste suficiente energía para que puedas usar tu magia y curarlo?

—Sí, un poco maestro— Le contesto ella algo apenada por la presencia de aquel niño.

Gohan la miro algo incrédulo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Hiciste eso por mí? —Le pregunto y al mismo tiempo le mando una sonrisa llena de inocencia. Wendy tenía la cara roja y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, en ese momento sus hormonas trabajaban al máximo pues ahora que lo veía detalladamente el chico frente a ella resulto ser alguien apuesto y esa sonrisa que le brindaba, también le hacía verse adorable… y noto que sentía lo mismo que una vez sintió por Jerall.

—Muchas gracias por tu generosidad.

Para ella era tan difícil articular una sola palabra, en especial porque aquel niño le tendía la mano y no dejaba de sonreírle de esa manera. Desde su estancia con el Jerall de Edolas nadie más le había brindado tanta atención de alguien completamente desconocido, hasta el maestro pudo ver que el joven guerrero realmente se comportaba tan sincero y amigable con la Dragón slayer, sonrió, la juventud era algo hermoso.

Sin embargo la más sorprendida fue Charle, quien noto la mirada que Wendy le dedico al chico.

—No de nuevo —Dijo enfadada muy consciente de lo que sucedió entre Wendy y Jerall. En el fondo temiendo que la historia pudiera repetirse.

—De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, si no fuera por ti, quien sabe que habría sucedido conmigo.

Wendy abrió los ojos en sorpresa, cualquiera que mirara sus movimientos que hacía en este momento pensaría que estaría realizando una pésima actuación de circo, en serio, sus movimientos y reacciones eran demasiado torpes, en especial porque al retroceder unos pasos por la impresión que se había llevado callo de un sentón al suelo. El joven la miraba con extrañeza, no entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa forma si lo único que hizo fue darle las gracias.

¡Demonios!, ahora si metió la pata y causo una primera mala impresión, de seguro ahora el chico pensaría que es una tonta, así que quiso remediar la situación y tan pronto como se puso de pie, trago saliva, puso una sonrisa cómica en su cara y empezó a sacudir sus brazos rápidamente.

—N-no ti-tienes que agradecérmelo, n-no po-podría ha-haberte dejado a-así —Y con esa frase apenas entendible coloco una de sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente, el joven guerrero vio como la cara de la niña se tornó de diferentes colores, eso llego a preocuparle a lo mejor y se sentía mal.

—Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Al momento de que el saiyajin quiso acercarse, la dragón slayer retrocedió unos pasos atrás, Gohan se sintió muy confundido, quizás había dicho algo que le asusto por lo tanto provoco una mala impresión.

—Lo siento yo solo quería…

— ¡N-NO! —Le interrumpió abruptamente. —N-no hiciste nada malo s-son cosas mías… disculpa.

—Estas segura este…

―¡We-Wendy! ¡Me llamo Wendy! e-es un gus-gusto. ―Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente del joven guerrero en especial por que el maestro ya los había presentado, por lo tanto no había necesidad de que repitiera su nombre.

―Bueno, bueno me alegra que se hayan conocido.

El maestro había acudido en su auxilio, pues existía una alta posibilidad de que en cualquier momento la joven se desmayara en el acto, pudo darse cuenta de que la joven Marvell estaba entrando a su pubertad, así que decidió usar eso a su favor, si, el plan perfecto, una estrategia impecable y un poco pecaminosa.

― Como sabrás esta dulce niña que tienes frente a ti fue quien te cuido con todo su esmero. ―El maestro de Fairy tail Inició una ridícula marcha de un lado a otro frente a los dos jóvenes y la sorprendida exceed, con los brazos tras la espalda como si se tratara un viejo ermitaño enseñando a sus alumnos, la escena le daba un aire de cuando el maestro Roshi había tomado por alumnos a Goku y Krilin muchos años atrás.

―Sería una pena que no decidieras quedarte con nosotros, ya que si decides irte, ella se pondrá muy triste ―De pronto dirigió una mirada perturbadora hacia un Nervioso Gohan―. Y no querrás que eso pase… ¿Verdad?

El joven parpadeo tres veces y ladeo los ojos en repetidas ocasiones, ahora que lo pensaba, si el maestro decía la verdad, irse en este momento lo haría ver como una bestia insensible y mal agradecida, pero por otra parte sus amigos continuaban desaparecidos y el destino de la tierra es algo incierto, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor tal vez podría quedarse un tiempo a lo mejor quizás con más ayuda podría encontrar a sus amigos y volver a casa cuanto antes.

El maestro Makarov profirió una sonrisa bastante perturbadora, se sentía victorioso cuando supo que había dejado en curva al joven guerrero y estaba completamente seguro de que utilizar a Wendy para sus maquiavélicos planes estaba dando frutos.

― _Jejeje te tengo…_

El chico enarcó una ceja, poso su mano derecha en su mentón mientras reflexionaba las palabras del maestro. Por su parte Makarov había cantado victoria, sabía que el chico en cualquier momento terminaría aceptando.

―Mmm viéndolo de esa forma tiene usted razón, pero claro, necesitaría ver si ella realmente estaría de acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Makarov Dreyar vacilo, el joven sí que era listo, en un santiamén la situación se le había puesto en vilo. El joven poso su mirada en la sonrojada Dragón Slayer mientras le enviaba esa sonrisa inocente, otra vez.

―Te llamas Wendy ¿Verdad?, ¿Está bien para ti si me quedo aquí?

Wendy solo miro a ambas direcciones, Makarov le hacía muecas para que dijera que sí, mientras que Charle solo le miraba con calma y solo suspiraba como diciéndole _"Has lo que quieras"_

―P-pues, s-sí, me encantaría que te quedaras, bu-bueno, s-si tu estas d-de acuerdo… Pe-pero… ¿No eres un Mago verdad? Digo… creo que el maestro te podría aceptar como un aprendiz de mago… y eso podría ayudarte mucho.

No necesito escuchar nada más, el joven guerrero le sonrió al maestro dándole a entender la respuesta.

―Estaría encantado de aprender de ustedes.

El maestro sonrió de alegría, por su parte la dragón slayer también se había alegrado, quizás era la nueva oportunidad de hacer otro amigo de su edad, ya tendría tiempo de conversar con él para conocerlo más a fondo.

―Tomaste la decisión correcta pequeño, ahora te presentaremos con los demás después de que ella atienda tus heridas. Ehem Wendy podrías…

―Claro maestro.

Con suma delicadeza, Wendy sujeto la mano de del joven guerrero quien estaba más que expectante porque tenía mucha curiosidad, la chica toco la herida de su brazo que era un poco profunda y de la nada un pequeño círculo mágico apareció mientras que al mismo tiempo un pequeño resplandor envolvió la herida totalmente.

―Disculpa ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―No te preocupes, es magia curativa, no te dolerá.

No lo negó, sintió algo placentero en su brazo, remplazando totalmente la dolorosa herida que le había hecho aquel bio-androide Tsufur conocido como Thanatos, además esa técnica, no, magia, que ella utilizaba era parecida a la que usaba su amigo Dende. Y ahora que pensaba en ese monstruo ¿Dónde estaría exactamente?, ¿También habría sido transportado a este lugar o estaría muerto?, rogaba por la segunda posibilidad, ya que si apareciera aquí, todo se volvería un caos, estaba demasiado preocupado.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Wendy había usado su magia curativa para sanar las demás heridas que todavía estaban en todo su cuerpo, hasta que sintió unos leves golpecitos que llamaron su atención.

―Listo, termine, ya estas sanado. ―Dijo Wendy sonriéndole.

Gohan estaba sorprendido, era el mismo método que utilizaba el actual kamisama para sanar las heridas, así que, para comprobar de que no fuera una ilusión movió lentamente sus manos, haciendo presión una y otra vez, después sus brazos, confirmando que el dolor había desaparecido en su totalidad y sus heridas estaban cerradas y no solo eso, la fatiga se había marchado por completo.

Se levantó de su cama de golpe, comenzó a dar pequeños brincos mientras que Makarov y Wendy sonreían, era la reacción típica después de una curación mágica. La alegría le embargaba, estaba completamente feliz porque ya no le dolía nada, todas sus heridas desaparecieron, pero lo que vieron a continuación fue algo totalmente distinto.

Pequeños relámpagos emergían desde su cuerpo, una clara manifestación física del ki, no solo estaba curado, su poder se había incrementado de golpe, mostrando su descendencia de la raza guerrera más poderosa de su universo. El maestro permaneció sorprendido ese chico, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, era como lo había imagino, alguien de un gran poder físico, además conocía ese tipo de energía a la perfección: El Ki. Sabía que la manipulación de energías como el Ki o el Chi brindaban grandes poderes, pero esto rayaba en lo ridículo, había oído rumores de que muy, muy pocas personas en Earthland llegaban a dominar el ki, pero jamás pensó verlo con sus propios ojos, en este mundo no se alcanzaban niveles así, este chico a simple vista tenía un inconmensurable poder y por supuesto no era de este mundo.

Inclusive Charle también por primera vez había quedado sorprendida y de pronto vio algo, no podía entender lo que veía, había algo raro en este chico, no podía explicarse cómo es que podía ver su pasado, presente y hasta su futuro.

―Vaya, ¡Ya no me duele nada! ―El chico hablo rompiendo el incómodo silencio que habitaba en el cuarto―. ¡Muchísimas gracias! —El efusivo joven dio un salto de su cama que le situó justo frente a Wendy tomándola con alegría de la cintura y comenzó a darle giros en medio del aire, claro, con suma delicadeza.

―Como que ya estas tomándote muchas libertades muchacho. ―Dijo la gata mientras que Gohan se percataba de lo que había hecho y apenado la bajo.

―Ah, lo siento mucho, es que me emocione. ―Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa inocente.

—No ti-tienes porque a-agradecérmelo. —La chica estaba muy apenada, tanto que esta vez sí estaba a punto de desmayarse, realmente no estaba tan acostumbrada a tal cercanía y menos con un niño.

—Bien chico, nosotros nos retiramos, te daremos tiempo para que te cambies y después para presentarte con los demás. —Fue lo último que dijo el maestro cuando salía de la habitación junto con Wendy y Charle―.Te deje algo de Ropa en la silla, ven cuanto te sientas más dispuesto.

—Ahh, de acuerdo señor Makarov. ―Dijo Gohan mirando las ropas, eran ropas algo simples pero se veían atractivas.

Mientras salió del pequeño cuarto Makarov por lo mientras analizaba la situación, enseñarle magia a alguien de un mundo donde el Ki les daba tal poder ¿Sería prudente? Mucho poder puede corromper incluso a las almas más nobles.

* * *

Natsu estaba entregando actualmente en su 11º trabajo; estaba trabajando con muchos ánimos y a un ritmo completamente acelerado. Estaba decidido a demostrar que Fairy Tail seguía activo, aunque eso dejaba a Lucy y Happy tan cansados que muchas veces una vez terminada la misión iban a comer algo a la casa de la rubia mientras que Natsu entregaba los resultados.

—Oye lagartija ardiente, deja de estar de presumido, ¿Acaso quieres acabar con el grupo? —le reto Gray molesto por como Natsu se excedía últimamente.

— ¿Que dijiste Hielera? ―Dijo molesto mientras que retaba a Gray con la mirada.

— ¿Quieres pelea? ―dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

— ¡Te estoy esperado stripper de hielo! ―dijo Natsu sonriente.

—Muy bien tú lo pediste, ahora si te daré una golpiza que jamás olvidaras—. Y así comenzó una de las clásicas y rutinarias peleas de Fairy Tail,

Gohan bajo y se quedó asombrado al ver la pelea, parecía una de esas peleas de Bares que veía por las noticias matutinas en la televisión que por cierto siempre terminaban de una manera muy trágica.

— Mejor cúbrete chico. ―Le dijo una chica de cabello marrón mientras tomaba de un gigantesco barril de cerveza, sin embargo no le presto mucha atención porque vio a la jovencita que le había curado sentada en la barra platicando con una joven muy hermosa de cabellera blanca. Gohan se sorprendió, jamás pensó ver una señorita igual o incluso más bonita que numero 18, aunque tampoco imagino que fueran tan despistada, pues de pronto vio que una mesa salió disparada contra ellas y reacciono de inmediato pateando la mesa.

—Pero que descuidados son, ¿Que acaso no se ponen a pensar que podrían lastimar seriamente a alguien?—Dijo para sí mismo, mientras que la chica de cabello azul le miraba, la chica de cabellera blanca le sonrió dulcemente.

— Oye ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te lastimaste? —Pregunto Gohan sonriéndole de una forma amigable, los labios de la chica no respondían, así que, lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza rápidamente. —Me alegro.

―Wendy ¿Quién es tu joven amigo? ―Le pregunto Mirajane sonriente.

―Eh, disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿Pero no piensa decirles nada? Pudieron lastimarlas gravemente. ―Dijo el con seriedad.

―Oh no te preocupes, pasa a cada rato, además con facilidad cualquiera de nosotras habría detenido esa mesa. —Le respondió Mira sonriente lo que sorprendió más a Gohan, sin duda alguna este mundo era muy extraño.

― ¡YA BASTA TODOS! ―Se escuchó especializado una potente voz y Gohan volteo, se sorprendió mucho al ver un Gigante en medio del Gremio quien era nada más y nada menos que el señor Makarov.

― ¿Pero qué? ―Dijo asombrado.

―Parece que se acabó la fiesta ―Le dijo Mira con una sonrisa llamando su atención.

― ¿Se dan cuenta que están dando una mala impresión a nuestro nuevo joven aprendiz? ―Les regaño Makarov mientras que se reducía de tamaño, Gohan se asombro era algo similar a lo que hacía el señor Piccolo. ¿Qué más habilidades asombrosas tenía ese señor tan admirable? Ya tendría más tiempo de averiguarlo.

― ¿Un aprendiz? Vaya, tenía años que el maestro no tomaba a alguien para enseñarle magia― Dijo Mirajane mientras observaba al semi saiyajin quien permanecía embelesado por la técnica del maestro del gremio.

―Oh, debe de ser alguien genial para que él maestro lo haya elegido. ―Exclamo Natsu emocionado por la revelacion.

― ¿Y dónde está Maestro? ―Preguntó Gray con marcado interés.

―Ven muchacho ―Ordeno el Maestro y Gohan asintió, Natsu le miro, solo era solo un niño pero había algo en él… sus instintos de Dragón Slayer le hicieron sentir una especie de emoción, olía de un modo peculiar, y noto que tenía un cuerpo notoriamente fornido que demostraba una gran afección a las peleas, o cuando menos que había vivido una vida de lucha era simplemente emocionante, estaba más que emocionado por tener un encuentro amistoso con el.

— _¿_ Porque no te presentas con todos adecuadamente?

—Como usted diga señor Makarov. ―Y con una sonrisa amplia miro a los magos a los magos que se encontraban expectantes, se sorprendió como lo que antes era un mega conflicto ahora parecía una alegre reunión―. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Son Gohan y bueno, el Maestro me ha permitido quedarme con ustedes un tiempo.

―Te vez algo joven. ―Dijo Gray mientras que le sonreía.

―Yo también soy joven. ―Dijo Wendy con un Mohin.

― ¡Ah no era mi intención! ―Se disculpó Gray apenado mientras que Natsu reía.

― ¡Hey chico! ¡Veo que eres alguien fuerte espero que te diviertas aquí! ―Le dijo Natsu dándole una palmada en la espalda con algo de fuerza.

Gohan sonrió apenado, aunque en la pelea de hace rato se veía como alguien un poco bravucón, sin estar peleando se notaba que era un buen tipo, además su Ki era mucho más alto que el de un humano normal, bueno la verdad es que todos tenían un Ki alto y se preguntó si en ese mundo sería lo normal.

Lucy en ese momento entraba al gremio junto con Happy, Gohan vio al dúo y se sorprendió de lo parecido que era ese gato azul con Puar.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Entro la maga estelar mientras que veía al joven enfrente de ellos.

―Ah Lucy. ―Exclamó al ver a su compañera entrando―. El maestro nos estaba presentando a su nuevo aprendiz

Lucy observo al semi saiyajin con interes

―Soy Lucy es un placer concerté, me imagino que serás entonces parte de Fairy Tail. ―Le decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a el, Gohan noto un aura muy noble sin igual, aunque su Ki no era tan alto como el de los demás, igualmente era notoriamente más alto que un humano común.

Y entonces lo reconsidero ¿Por qué asumía que sería todo similar a su mundo? muy probablemente las cosas se llevaban de manera diferente, en los libros que estudiaba recordó la teoría de los Universos Paralelos, y que estos no obligatoriamente serian un espejo de su mundo, podría haber variantes, incluso en el manejo de sus habilidades, las leyes de la Física y la termodinámica. Eso era simplemente emocionante y desconocido para el, aunque estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado, también era una oportunidad única en la vida

― ¡Hey viejo pensé que dijiste que apenas era aprendiz! ―Señalo Natsu a Gohan, este se sorprendió y entonces noto que inconscientemente estaba levitando, lo que asombro a algunos de los magos.

―Uy, Lo siento ―dijo Gohan sonriendo apenado, mientras sus botas tocaban nuevamente el suelo.

―Wow, ¿conoces magia de Levitación?

―Happy tu manejas magia aérea y Mirajane también vuela. —Le dijo la maga estelas al exceed.

―Pero él lo hace sin alas, y no cualquiera usa esa magia. ―Señalo Mirajane quien al igual que los demás estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

―Oigan chicos, no pude sentir magia en su vuelo. ―Todos voltearon a ver y miraron a Wendy quien tenía una expresión de duda en su rostro.

―Es cierto. No siento magia en él. ―Ahora que la dragón Slayer lo mencionaba, Mirajane también pudo percatarse de ese detalle.

― ¡Eso es cool! ―Grito Natsu emocionado, Gohan desvio la mirada bastante apenado por ser el centro de atención.

―Oiga maestro, ¿Qué significa esto? ― La voz una de una pelirroja se escucho con potencia mientras estaba entrando al bar― .Somos un Gremio de magos y si bien no hay problema con que entre alguien más no le parece que merecemos una explicación.

El maestro tomo su tarro de cerveza y dio un sorbo antes de explicar lo que sucede.

―Bueno solo digamos que este niño a partir de hoy formara parte de Fairy tail como mi aprendiz.

―Maestro no es momento de estar para juegos. ―Erza miró con enfado a Makarov, pues consideraba que la broma fue de muy mal gusto. Gohan observo a la pelirroja atentamente y pudo notar que tenía un ki muy elevado, solo era superado por el maestro de gremio; además algo en ella le recordaba a su mama y a Bulma lo que le hacía sentir que no debía de hacerla enojar por nada del mundo.

―No es ninguna broma Erza. Puedo sentir un gran potencial en este chico. ―Al instante la chica de la armadura con cruz pudo darse cuenta de la seriedad que mostraba el maestro en su mirada, así que decidió dejar el asunto por zanjado.

―Maestro ¿Qué dicen los padres del Muchacho al respecto? ―Pregunto Wakaba Mine con calma.

—La edad no importa en este gremio, lo que importa es el fuego en el interior de su corazón que le llevará a las aventuras, la capacidad de hacer amigos y de protegerlos cuando lo necesitan, la capacidad para luchar por sus seres queridos y la decisión de no abandonarlos, y el joven chico que aquí está con nosotros necesita nuestra de ayuda y bueno, en cuanto a su historia el podrá compartírnosla cuando sea el momento. —Todos se miraron mutuamente pero sabían que cuando llegaron al gremio todos ocultaban algo, así que sonrientes miraron a Gohan.

—Bueno en ese caso te damos la bienvenida a Fairy tail, espero te sea agradable aprender aquí, aunque siento que ya vienes con experiencia —Dijo la pelirroja poniéndole las manos en los hombros y sacudiéndolo con algo menos que brusquedad.

—Muchas gracias señorita. —Le respondió Gohan sonriendo algo mareado por la sacudida.

—Erza —Corrigió negando con un dedo —,Erza scarlet ese es mi nombre.

— ¡Yo soy Natsu!

—Y yo soy Lucy Heartfilia… —El resto de los presentes se presentaron animados mientras que Gohan notaba la calidez de los magos, en eso noto que Wendy le sonreía y eso le cohibió un poco.

—No se diga más —El maestro de un salto bajo de la barra de bebidas—. Mira-chan, ¿Porque no le pones la cresta del gremio?

—Claro maestro. —Sonrió la joven de cabellera blanca mientras tomaba los instrumentos necesarios para marcar al nuevo miembro.

— ¿Cresta?, disculpen, ¿Por cresta se refieren a un tatuaje? —Pregunto un tanto inseguro el joven guerrero, ¡Por dios! A su mama le daría cáncer de hígado cuatro veces seguidas si se llegase a enterar que de buenas a primeras se halla hecho un tatuaje como si fuera un rebelde sin causa. Sintió nervios, pues no quería ver qué clase de alboroto armaría Milk, no, aún tenía mucho que vivir; si ya de por si se ponía toda histérica con la transformación de Súper Saiyajin, no quería imaginarse la rabieta que armaría su madre cuando observe la marca del gremio en su brazo.

—Claro, mira es esta esta —Le dijo Wendy mostrándole su marca a Gohan con orgullo.

El saiyajin trago saliva, no podía tomarse ese riesgo, por nada del mundo dejaría que su madre le viera un solo tatuaje en su piel, no lo permitiría.

—Disculpen, mi mama dice que los tatuajes los usan los delincuentes —Les dijo con nervios, temiendo que quizás ofendería demasiado a las personas de ahí. Los Magos le miraron con sorpresa y Gohan se percató de lo grosero que había sonado… estaba por pedir una disculpa cuando todos estallaron en risas.

— ¡Bueno chico! ¡En cierta forma lo somos! —Le grito Macao riendo mientras alzaba su tarro de cerveza.

— ¡Es que los del Consejo nos tienen mala fé! —dijo Alzack riendo también

— ¡Pero así es más divertido! —dijo Natsu en risas.

— ¡HOMBRE! —Solo gritaba Elfman a plena voz

—Solo es una Cresta, es una forma para que todos vean que perteneces a este gremio — dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa amable- Es mágica por lo que es posible removerla después, en dado caso puedes traer a tu mamá para que le pidamos la autorización pertinente.

—Eh bueno, la verdad es que mi mama no está aquí y yo busco el modo de volver con ella pero… —Gohan se detuvo inmediatamente, ya que estuvo a punto de meter la pata, los magos lo miraron interesados esperando a que continuara con su explicación—.No es nada olvídenlo.

—Bueno, en ese caso ¿En dónde la quieres y de qué color? —Le pregunto Mira con una sonrisa radiante mientras que sacaba una especie de tabla de sellos. Aun no convencido solo asiente con la cabeza, ¿Qué diría su padre? Seguramente no le tomaría importancia recordando que a Goku no le importaban esas nimiedades y en caso de problemas podría salvarle el pellejo de la Ira de la hija de Ox Satan.

—Bueno en mi brazo derecho de color dorado. —Menciono algo dudativo—. ¿No dolerá verdad?

—Oh no duele, es un sello mágico, es totalmente indoloro. —Le dijo Wendy mientras que Mira solo frotaba la tablilla en el hombro de Gohan y este noto que la cresta de Fairy Tail aparecía en su hombro.

—Listo, he terminado. —Dijo sonriente la peliblanca

— ¿Enserio? Wow, fue bastante simple. —Gohan miro su brazo y ahora tenía la insignia de Fairy Tail.

—Ahora eres uno de nosotros, si estas triste, todos estaremos tristes, si estás enojado todos estaremos enojados, si tienes algún problema estaremos para apoyarte, ya que nunca abandonamos a ninguno de los nuestros—. El pequeño discurso de Wendy sonó demasiado cursi, aun así pudo hallar algo de calidez en medio de un destino sombrío, Gohan le miro y vio que también el maestro Sonreía, él le había encargado a Wendy que le diese la bienvenida a Gohan.

Gohan sonrió, ese discurso en verdad si le había llegado, esta vez no se permitiría fracasar, si el destino le dio una segunda oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía, entrenaría y se volvería más fuerte porque ahora tenía dos deberes; el deber de proteger este mundo y a sus nuevos amigos y el deber de buscar al resto de los guerreros z para volver a casa y así asegurarse de que no le haya pasado nada malo a la tierra.

—Gracias, yo… yo espero poder ayudarles también.

—Muy bien dicho chico, y díganme ¿Saben lo que significa? —Pregunto el maestro mientras destapaba una botella de cerveza.

— ¡FIESTA POR EL NUEVO MIEMBRO! —Exclamaron todos al unísono.

* * *

La noche en Fairy Tail había llegado y junto con ella la celebración por su nuevo miembro, todo era alegría, fiesta y peleas, las mesas estaban destrozadas, había gente colgando de las paredes o de los balcones, Gohan solo se percató de que todos eran como niños, y Wendy le explico que no debía de preocuparse, que aunque pelearan jamás iban en serio.

El resto de la noche fue una celebración increíble y mágica que nunca olvidaría nuestro guerrero saiyajin, podría extrañar su hogar, sus amigos y sobre todo a su madre, pero en este momento, se dispondría a disfrutar de la cercanía de aquellas personas quienes rápidamente lo aceptaron como uno de ellos...

Además aún tenía muchas ganas de investigar más sobre las diferencias entre ambos mundos, ya que eso también podría ayudar a su objetivo, quizás con lo que le enseñara el señor Makarov podría encontrar una solución para volver a casa y proteger este mundo, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que esa persona o ser, no estaría conforme con solo un mundo. Podría buscar otros para destruirlos y si el llego a Earthland, temía lo que podía pasar si ella llegaba también.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy tail y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Hiro Mashima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente.**

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Digno

Trunks permanecía inmóvil en el suelo mientras trataba de levantarse. En estos momentos era un milagro que aun pudiese mantener la conciencia puesto que la batalla lo había dejado en tan penosas condiciones, ¡Por dios! ¡Apenas podía moverse!

—Maldita sea —Fue todo lo que sus labios le permitieron pronunciar más que nada por la inmensa impotencia y frustración que invadía todo su ser.

Pero había heredado un poco de ese orgullo que caracterizaba a su padre, no le iba a impedir que se levantara del suelo sin importar la cantidad de heridas que él tuviese, pues el tenia incertidumbre, mucha, demasiada, aún estaba con la zozobra de lo que haya pasado en ese momento en que apenas aun manteniendo la conciencia, observo a su amigo peleando con esa bestia. Después de innumerables intentos inútiles, finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de mantenerse en pie mientras que utilizaba un árbol como apoyo.

Después de ese esfuerzo tan agotador considerando la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía tomó un buen vistazo al peculiar entorno en donde se encontraba a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que estaba en lo más profundo de un cráter, producto de lo que al parecer fue su cuerpo cayendo a una altura y velocidad impresionantes, fue por esa ocasión que daño el suelo de esa manera.

Él utilizó lo último que le quedaba de Ki en su cuerpo y flotaba cual mariposa lentamente hasta que estuvo fuera del cráter. Como él aterrizó en la suave hierba miró a su alrededor, este era un bosque extraño, esto se le hizo raro ya que no recordaba que hubiese un bosque alrededor de sí mismo puesto que la última vez que estaba luchando se encontraba una ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella después de que todo se volviera negro.

Después de buscar durante un par de minutos alrededor pudo percatarse de que algo andaba mal, él se dio cuenta de que Gohan no estaba en ninguna parte, ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Habría sido derrotado por el maldito Bio-androide del demonio?… ¡No podía ser posible!, necesitaba… ¡No! quería aferrarse a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear, puesto que por más esfuerzo que hiciera, no pudo sentir el ki del joven guerrero, quizás era porque estaba muy gravemente herido y esa tarea podría dificultársele. Se apartó del árbol mientras lentamente comenzó a caminar por el bosque. —Gohan —Susurro con sosiego, sentía que tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

Tenía las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Esperaba que Gohan hubiera recuperado la conciencia antes que él por lo que si él estaba allí quizás pueda captar primero su ki. A medida que pasaba recorriendo el bosque cojeando, pudo notar que este tenía muchas plantas particularmente extrañas, o una de dos, o quizás todo fue producto de una pesadilla o estarían en otro lugar u otro planeta. Considero que la primera opción sonaba muy estúpida y además viendo todo ese extraño paisaje pudo intuir que probablemente podría encontrarse en otro lugar. Una vez más intento sentir su Ki pero era inútil, si bien dice el dicho de "él que busca encuentra", esta frase no aplicaba para esta situación.

—No, Gohan no puede estar muerto. Estoy 100% seguro, probablemente este demasiado lejos como para que yo perciba su ki —Razonaba el guerrero del futuro consigo mismo tratando de auto consolarse, de sonar positivo, de evitar a toda costa a darse por vencido. Aunque no faltara mucho para que alcanzara la inconciencia quería aferrarse a la idea de que Gohan estuviera bien.

Cuando estaba a punto de continuar su búsqueda de Gohan sintió dos energías que se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el. Debido a la cruenta batalla no tenía fuerzas si quiera para caminar así que cojeando tan rápido como era posible intento buscar un lugar para esconderse, pero con semejante cantidad de heridas era muy difícil, demasiado difícil. Viendo otras alternativas encontró unos matorrales y se ocultó de inmediato para pasar desapercibido. Él no estaba en condiciones de luchar, no sabía si los dueños de ese Ki tendrían buenas o malas intenciones y como ya se mencionó más de 5 veces, se encontraba demasiado herido para averiguarlo, solamente podía limitarse a esperar.

Mientras miraba a través de los arbustos, vio a dos figuras caminando hacia el cráter que se formó a causa de su violento aterrizaje... si es que llegase a considerarse un aterrizaje. Las dos figuras tan pronto como llegaron ahí, comenzaron su movimiento para adentrarse en el bosque justo donde él se encontraba. Cuando pudo verlas mejor, noto que eran dos chicas con exuberantes, voluptuosas y me atrevo a decir también que exageradas proporciones, bueno, solo la mayor, ya que la otra aun pasaba por la pubertad.

— ¡Oh! que la maestra nos haya asignado este tipo de misión significa que el poder nuestro amor a superado los límites, ¡Que feliz me siento!

Esta era la chica más alta de las dos, tenía unas curvas muy exuberantes y un cuerpo escultural, sin mencionar también que era poseedora de exagerados pechos que incluso enloquecerían hasta al más serio de los hombres. Tiene los ojos azules, cabello rosado que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros. Otra característica importante de ella es que se había puesto más maquillaje de lo normal para entonar con la ocasión. Lleva un chaleco negro y falda a juego. El chaleco luce un collar y una corbata alcanzando sólo a ella la mitad del pecho, y aparte, una banda de tela ligera unidas por encima de su ombligo, el vientre y la parte inferior en el interior de sus pechos expuestos. Cabe destacar que también lleva una cinta para el pelo oscuro con puntos parecidos a orejas de gato, y largos guantes negros que llegaban hasta sus brazos.

—Tienes razón, todo se lo debemos al poder del amor. —Le respondió la integrante más pequeña de las dos: una chica linda que se parece mucho a su compañera. Tiene ojos de color gris azulado, y si se observa con atención, se podía notar que con frecuencia llevaba una expresión un tanto ingenua y esperanzadora. Su pelo rojo al igual que su acompañante está atado en dos coletas cortas y moños con arcos de color naranja. Lleva una mini falda, un top rosa, sin mangas y con un centro de color azul oscuro y un cuello doblado con otra cinta de color naranja atada alrededor de ella, un emblema de corazón en el pecho izquierdo, y una X en el pecho derecho, también lleva unos guantes largos. En la parte superior de sus brazos lleva brazaletes con volantes de color naranja con cintas atadas a su alrededor. Una belleza en potencia y al igual que su compañera, en unos años quizás también desarrolle esas voluminosas proporciones.

—Aunque, no entiendo porque debemos seguir hacia el bosque, si el cráter fue en aquella dirección, discúlpame querida prima, pero debo decir que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tienes mucho que aprender querida Chelia —La mayor de las dos empuñó las manos con ímpetu y negó la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria —Tienes que prestar más atención a tu entorno para poder asegurarnos que no haya peligro en los alrededores, ¿sabes?, empiezo a dudar que tu creencia en el amor no es tan intensa como pensaba.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tienes toda la razón!, soy una inconsciente mi querida Sherry —La chica a la que le pertenecía el nombre de Chelia se tocaba el pecho de una manera exageradamente melodramática—, la forma de demostrar mi amor no es tan esplendida como la tuya, ¿Que debería hacer?

La chica en cuestión había montado una penosa y exagerada actuación dramática para el gusto de Trunks, por primera vez en su vida jamás creyó escuchar semejantes estupideces de unas chicas. Demasiada lela su conversación, en verdad, nada se le compara con los disparates que ha escuchado a lo largo de su vida, ni siquiera los de Freezer quien en sus últimos momentos alardeaba que era el más fuerte del universo y que no podía ser derrotado.

Su absurda conversación fue interrumpida cuando Chelia escuchó un ruido sordo del arbusto que estaba a su izquierda. Podría encontrarse con casi cualquier cosa así que debía mantenerse alerta — ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Pregunto Sherry con un deje de temor en su voz. Aunque podía luchar, ella no era tan fuerte como su prima.

—Mante la calma querida Sherry, no debemos bajar la guardia— Su prima tocaba el brazo de su prima de forma amistosa para darle ánimos—, voy a ir de aquel lado a comprobar si hay algo peligroso, si vez algo fuera de lo normal, no dudes en llamarme.

—D-de acuerdo. —Después de que Chelia le guiñara un ojo observo como Chelia comenzó a adentrarse entre los titánicos árboles dejándola sola.

Detrás de los arbustos se encontraba Trunks, pudo escuchar todo lo que las dos chicas estaban conversando, ¡Mierda! ¡La había cagado!, ahora que había sido descubierto estaba en serios problemas y tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, pues no estaba en condiciones de una posible confrontación.

No estaba seguro que clase de peligros rondaban por estos rumbos y sobre todo sobre esas dos misteriosas chicas. Además su cuerpo que estaba gravemente herido por lo que no podría hacer mucho en caso de que la situación se tornara peligrosa. Estaba tan atento cuidándose de no ser descubierto que no se dio cuenta cuando una ardilla bajo a su espalda intentando conseguir una nuez de que se encontraba debajo de su mano.

Después de la pequeña ardilla se dio cuenta de que no va a ser capaz de obtener el tan ansiado tubérculo, el pequeño roedor mordió a la mano Trunks con todas sus fuerzas, al haber sentido el mordisco ahogo un gemido dolor, observo la extremidad afectada y pudo notar que la responsable que había hecho eso ahora escalaba rápidamente con la nuez entre sus dientes. Aunque el quejido del joven Brief del futuro no era tan fuerte, fue lo suficientemente sonoro como para llamar la atención de las dos chicas quienes se encontraban delante de él.

La más joven de los dos invoco un extraño circulo de color rosa y de el salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento extrañamente de color negro que llego a impactar hacia los arbustos. Fue un milagro que el poderoso hechizo de viento fallara en su trayectoria, ya que en el último momento Trunks se hizo a un lado saliendo de los arbustos mientras la poderosa ráfaga impactaba hacia unos árboles.

En verdad la suerte del guerrero del futuro parecía empeorar más…

* * *

— ¿Por qué siempre están peleando? Parecen dos niños —Pregunto la maga estelar mientras suspiraba cansadamente, desde su entrada al gremio siempre veía a Natsu y Gray enfrascados en una pelea que de seguro de pronto terminaría siendo campal. Cada día que pasaba siempre era espectadora de este tipo de espectáculos tan infantiles y sin sentido, de modo que ya se le hacía de costumbre y hasta le parecía entretenido.

—Yo creo que se ven muy felices Lucy-san —Exclamo la pequeña DS observando con diversión la disputa entre los dos miembros más problemáticos del gremio.

—Si claro… felices, esos dos solo saben hablar a golpes —Lucy negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Gohan por lo mientras sonreía… pues tenía unos cuantos días de estar en ese mundo y aunque se sentía extraño era un lugar más o menos ameno. La convivencia con el gremio era agradable, pues aunque eran peleoneros, pero realmente no se iban a los extremos de usar su magia contra los otros, aunque a veces se pasaban un poco de la raya, sin embargo los agremiados son gente alegre y de buen corazón, el ki que transmitían ellos era muy cálido, quien diría que iba a parar en un mundo distinto. Magia, un mundo de magia, el Multiverso. Ya lo había escuchado antes de un programa de televisión y también lo había visto en varios libros, los Universos realmente eran multiversos existentes en diferentes planos donde los conceptos podían ser diferentes, las energías, las leyes de la física y otras cosas… aun recordaba la explicación que Makarov le dio acerca de la magia "Es la encarnación física del espíritu y de las veces en las que se conecta con la corriente espiritual de la naturaleza, el espíritu forma la magia como un producto de la conexión entre estas… y solo un diez por ciento de la población mundial es capaz de usar la magia" una explicación más simple es que es un tipo de energía que se produce de la nada.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor tenia algunos parecidos al ki, aunque con más diferencias, igual también supo que para poder usar magia se necesitaba creer en ella. ¿Curioso no?, pero en fin, el hijo de Goku vio innecesario seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, ya que era una cosa inalcanzable para él por el momento pues aún tenía muchas viejas ideas arraigadas y también suponía que quizás su propia fisiología podría volverlo un Mago más o menos mediocre, pero igual sería cuestión de esperar.

—Esos dos tienen que aprender a comportarse —Decía Erza mientras se levantaba para calmar la situación, quizás estrellando las cabezas de ambos en la pared más cercana que hubiese sería una buena forma de enseñarles a comportarse, pero entonces Natsu le lanzó una bola de fuego a Gray, que éste esquivó para que finalmente incinerara cierto pastel de fresa que Erza acababa de comprar y estaba a punto de degustar en estos momentos, evidentemente, tras el trágico acontecimiento en cualquier momento se desataría el infierno.

Aun así le costaría un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a presenciar peleas sin sentido cada 5 minutos.

Pero fuera de eso el joven no tenía objeciones de quedarse en este lugar salvo un detalle… y ese era sobre lo que le paso a la tierra, por más que intentaba olvidarlo, no pudo, la ansiedad le carcomía por dentro. Sin embargo sus turbios pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de pronto capto una perturbación de energía.

—Creo que esto se pondrá feo —Dijo Lucy con pena llamando la atención del semi saiyajin quien observaba con expectación lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Que dios los tenga en su gloria —Secundo Wendy mientras que veía como Erza se paraba de la barra hecha una furia dispuesta a vengar la "Muerte" de su delicioso pastel de Fresa.

Erza era de temer. El Semi Saiyajin había contemplado en carne propia lo peligrosa que podía ser Titania, aunque era claro el enorme respeto que le tenía al maestro y se calmaba a una orden del mismo.

— ¿Quién de ustedes fue? —Farfullo La maga pelirroja con un aura de muerte mirando ambos magos con su rostro de ultratumba.

—F-fue Nat-Natsu... —El mencionado lo fulmino con la mirada. Gray apreciaba demasiado su vida como para pensar en mentirle, pues era lo mismo que hacerse un seppuku si intentara verle la cara a Titania. Además estaba seguro de no estaba haciendo nada malo en delatar a su enemigo, pues el no tuvo la culpa de nada y por lo tanto no tenía por qué recibir castigo alguno.

— ¡Natsuuu Bastardooo! —Titania re-equipaba a su armadura del purgatorio para comenzar una cruel masacre, Gray por lo tanto de forma disimulada comenzó a alejarse del centro del bar. En definitiva, el pobre Dragón Slayer se las vería negras.

—Creo que está enojada —Gohan levanto la ceja con suspicacia, contemplando como algunos de los miembros estaban temblando de miedo, aunque ahora qué lo pensaba quizás no debería dejar que apalearan a Natsu.

— Creo que se cómo detenerlos sin que pase algo malo —Lucy le miro con una sonrisa. A pesar de ser un niño y de no poseer magia tenía pensado en detener a Titania, una acción de valentía, pero al mismo tiempo suicida.

— ¿Detenerlos? —Pregunto la maga estelar de forma incrédula, como si lo que hubiese dicho el saiyajin fuese cosa de un chiste barato—. Bueno, si tienes un truco para detenerlos, es bienvenido.

—Por supuesto que lo tengo —Le contesto con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes pronto se solucionara este pequeño problema.

Gohan miro a todos de soslayo y levanto su mano, concentro su Ki y genero una pequeña bola de energía, se sintió tranquilo al menos su Ki funcionaba bien a pesar de que se encontrara en otro mundo aunque noto algo raro, la esfera de energía no brillaba del color común que es azul, sino que parecía tomar unos tonos Dorados.

Erza se detuvo al ver eso igual que los demás, no sentían magia es más ni siquiera se manifestó el característico círculo mágico por lo tanto no era magia pero si había algo similar y a la vez diferente… la sorpresa hizo que Titania se detuviera en Ipso facto, pero Natsu sonrió exponiendo sus colmillos, algo en ese chico era especial.

— Seguramente tienes mucha curiosidad de saber qué es esto ¿No es así? —Le dijo mostrándole su mano donde la extraña esfera de energía se encontraba levitando y con la típica sonrisa inocente que había heredado de su padre—. Si prometes tranquilizarte te explicare todo lo que quieras saber ¿verdad que dices que si?

Titania sopeso sus posibilidades, era cierto que Natsu había cometido un pecado imperdonable y debía hacerle pagar por ello de la forma más dolorosa posible, pero sumamente lo que hizo el nuevo miembro le llamo mucho la atención, no sentía magia provenir de esa bola de energía pero era muy parecida a un hechizo mágico, quizás por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar.

—De acuerdo, por esta vez olvidare lo que paso —La maga pelirroja contestó casi de inmediato, cambiando el tono de voz por uno taciturno—. Pero más vale que lo que tengas que mostrarme valga la pena.

—Créeme, no vas a arrepentirte.

* * *

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto la god Slayer del cielo. Trunks no respondió solo se quedó mirando a las dos chicas mientras abandonaba la posición de pelea, al parecer las chicas habían notado su estado y no lo veían como un riesgo, más bien parecían estar curiosas. Pero ese instante de relajación había terminado en un mísero y efímero momento cuando noto que la chica con orejas de gato se le acerco de una manera algo amenazante.

— Vaya… no eres feo muchacho y pareces de buen corazón, el amor debe de ser fuerte en ti, si eso es notorio —Fue lo que dijo Sherry mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza descaradamente, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o pudor. Trunks se sonrojo por el comentario ¿Amor? Bueno, él no estaba al tanto con esos temas así que le causaba nerviosismo, a decir verdad estaba en una situación algo incomoda y la experiencia no le gustaba y trato con todas sus fuerzas en disimular su rubor pero era tarde porque definitivamente esto no pasó desapercibida por las chicas ya que su rubor se hizo más visible. —Vaya, mira eso Chelia también es muy tímido.

— ¿Tenias la intención de atacarnos? —Preguntó Chelia mientras miraba los ojos color zafiro del saiyajin. Pese a su apariencia tierna, Trunks noto en ella el aura de un guerrero, de alguien a quien le gusta pelear.

—No, realmente solo hubiera atacado de sentirme amenazado; pero incluso con lo que hiciste, sentí que realmente no buscabas hacer un daño real a mi persona —Dijo Trunks con calma, sabía que las cosas siempre podían deformar en algo violento pero igual tampoco quería ser el que provocara un problema en un lugar desconocido sin ningún motivo o provocación.

Chelia solo miró a Trunks, suspiro y decidió responder.

—Creo que no eres una mala persona… disculpa por lo de antes —Fue todo lo que respondió la God Slayer del cielo.

—Bueno… creo que ahora viene lo de cajón, ¿De casualidad fuiste tú quien hizo ese cráter? —La pregunta agarro en curva al joven saiyajin, sin duda alguna su mente debatía si sería correcto contarle todo a unas completas desconocidas, pero antes de que respondiera algo, su cuerpo ya no pudo más y se desplomo en el acto preocupando a las dos magas.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Trunks había perdido la conciencia, aunque Obabaa-sama se molestó mucho porque las chicas trajearan a alguien desconocido al gremio, pero viendo el físico y la apariencia del inconsciente Saiyajin rápidamente cambio de idea y acepto gustosa de que se quedara a recuperarse de sus heridas en una de las habitaciones del gremio, Chelia había ya curado las heridas del guerrero del futuro, pero aun así las energías de este estaban reponiéndose con el descanso.

Trunks despertó de golpe mirando alrededor de él lo que parecía una habitación desconocida. Suspiró mientras los recuerdos de lo que pasó durante la batalla contra Thanatos pasaron como rayo a través de su mente; pero llego a recordar muy bien a las dos chicas que lo habían descubierto en el bosque. Después de meditarlo había llegado a una conclusión: él se encontraba en un lugar diferente a su mundo, aunque esto sonaba increíble. Bueno aunque después de haber viajado por el tiempo, un viaje entre dimensiones no era algo raro.

Inexplicablemente se sentía mejor, la mayoría de sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo, después de pasar los últimos 10 minutos en la cama pensando en lo que sucedió y preguntándose qué debía hacer, finalmente había decidido en seguir adelante en busca de la versión infantil de su maestro del futuro. Saco una capsula de su bolsillo y la tiro en el suelo, llegándose a ver un puff mientras que la habitación se cubría de humo.

Lo que apareció después de la cortina de humo fueron las Ropas similares a la que llevaba cuando había luchado contra Freezer. Le tomó cerca de un minuto para cambiarse, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pues no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo ya que quería encontrar a Gohan lo más rápido posible.

Justo cuando había abierto la puerta vio a un chico alto con pelo blanco acabando en punta, ojos inclinados y unas pupilas pequeñas, vestía una túnica azul claro hasta la cintura con cuello alto y con bordes y adornos de color amarillo. Alrededor de su cuello y hombros, tiene un trozo de tela azul más oscuro, haciendo como si fuese una pequeña capa cuyos bordes son también amarillos. Los puños de la túnica son anchos y de color blanco, dando la sensación de haber sido un poco recogidos. Le miraba de modo tranquilo como examinándole.

—Veo que ya despertaste —Dijo con calma—. Sígueme por favor, la maestra quiere verte —Trunks se quedó sin habla, ese hombre no parecía quererle dar ninguna respuesta más, pero considero que si lo seguía obtendría algunas.

Lo más extraño de todo esto es que ese chico le hablaba con mucha familiaridad como si ya se conocieran por muchos años.

Cuando bajo de la habitación, vio lo que al parecer era el centro de un bar, noto como todos lo miraban curiosos, siendo el ya algo tímido y bastante reservado estar en lugares con tanta gente le resultaba incómodo. El hombre peliblanco lo guio a con una señora de edad avanzada que estaba sentada en el centro de la barra para atender bebidas.

—Me alegro que hayas despertado muchacho, cuando ellas te encontraron estabas muy malherido por lo que Chelia procuro curarte con su magia, pero aun así estabas bastante agotado y dormiste muchísimo… deberías de agradecerle pero antes… ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

Trunks le veía con confusión, la anciana no parecía tener ninguna desconfianza a él, aun así se mantuvo en completo silencio Por su parte Trunks la veía anonado, pues al igual que el chico peliblanco esta señora que a simple vista se veía demacrada gracias a la magia del padre tiempo, también le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida se veía tan sorprendido, que se mantuvo en completo silencio.

—No seas tímido, solo queremos saber tu nombre —La anciana intento tranquilizarle pero eso no redujo el nerviosismo de Trunks aumento cuando era observado por todos los que estaban en el lugar.

—S-soy T-trunks —Contesto atropelladamente —Y le agradezco mucho por tomarse la molestia de atender mis heridas.

—No te atendimos las heridas nosotros… solo ella —La anciana señalo a la Joven God slayer, Trunks miro de soslayo a la chica de cabello rosado y esta sonrió apenando más al saiyajin.

—Muchas gracias por tomarte esa molestia conmigo —Le dijo muy apenado—. En verdad lamento mucho las molestias que te ocasione.

Después de finalizar la oración Trunks hizo reverencia, todos los presentes aun miraban al saiyajin del futuro con extrañeza, debido a la educación que mostraba en estos momentos, aunque a simple vista a pesar de ser alguien muy tímido tampoco sabía que conversación entablar, sin embargo eso no fue necesario ya que la joven God Slayer le sonreía amistosamente.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer, es una lástima que yo no pueda regresarte tus energías pero con descanso estarás mejor.

Trunks le sonrió y se percató de que la anciana le miraba con " _mucho_ " interés.

—Disculpe usted, ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Debo admitirlo eres un chico muy atractivo y tienes un físico excelente —Dijo la anciana de manera descarada, pues Trunks estaba enseñado mucha piel debido a que no tenía su característica chamarra de la corporación capsula. Tan solo basto el cambio de voz para estremecerse por completo, recordando al Maestro Roshi y a su hermana Uranai Baba.

La anciana le miraba de modo interesado cosa que Trunks no le gusto.

Acto seguido la maestra del gremio se subió a una de las mesas de aquella sala grande mientras invadía el espacio personal de Trunks, con sumo descaro y que decir un poco de perversión pasó su dedo en du definido abdomen cosa que al guerrero del futuro no le gusto para nada.

— ¿Cuantas abdominales haces diariamente? ¡Los tienes muy marcados!

Todos miraban la escena con los ojos en blanco, ya conocían lo loca que estaba la Maestra, pero esto ya era exagerar. Trunks no concebía porque esa anciana se comportaba de esa forma, el solo contacto de su dedo hacia su abdomen le provocaba escalofríos.

—No lo sé, jamás había pensado en eso —Le contesto de forma atropellada mientras la maestra sonreía pícaramente— ¿Por favor sería tan amable de dejar de tocarme de esa forma?

—Oh, pero que serio —Dijo la anciana que para tortura de Trunks retiro muy lentamente la mano de su torso —Se ve que nunca has tenido novia, bueno ellas dijeron que eres muy tímido, me gustaría saber cómo reaccionarias… si dirijo mi dedo hacia más abajo.

Tal declaración hizo que la nariz de los hombres sangraran a chorros y las mujeres sintieran mucha vergüenza.

—Por favor compórtese maestra —Fue una voz masculina ronca que llamo la atención de la anciana pervertida que inmediatamente retiro su mano antes de pasar a tocar la entre pierna de Trunks, cosa que agradeció infinitamente a todos los dioses que conocía, de haber pasado más tiempo quien sabe que hubiera sucedido después.

—Eres aburrido jura —Respondió la anciana molesta por ser interrumpida mientras que el hombre se acercaba hacia los dos — ¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpirme en estos momentos?

Trunks observo con mucho atención al hombre calvo que estaba frente a ellos, tenía un Ki bastante grande y muy amable y cálido, además algo en el denotaba sabiduría… y en cierto modo le recordaba a Piccolo.

La Anciana solo suspiro una vez que su juego se vio arruinado, decidió hablar con seriedad pues Jura no iba a permitir que nadie violara las reglas…

—Bueno muchacho estas en el gremio de Lamia scale, Soy la maestra del mismo —Explico con calma, Trunks se mostró confundido Ya antes había escuchado la palabra Gremio pero no tenía mucha idea que era por tener que estar salvando su vida constantemente de los malvados androides.

—Disculpe mi interrupción, ¿Podría explicarme que es un gremio?, eh escuchado de algo así, pero realmente no tengo mucha idea al respecto.

—Hum ¿No sabes lo que es un gremio? —A Chelia le extrañaba que alguien no supiera que es un Gremio, si bien era posible que quizás viniera de un lugar sin un gremio de Magos, pero también había Gremios de Comerciantes.

—Chelia querida, sería mejor que le explicaras al joven de manera más descriptiva, se ve que aun te falta desarrollar el amor —Fue lo que dijo sherry mientras confundía más al joven guerrero Saiyajin.

— _¿Amor? ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con esto?_ —Fue el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de un desconcertado Trunks, al parecer esa chica tenía serios problemas mentales.

—No lo había pensado de esa forma querida Sherry, sin duda alguna tengo mucho más que aprender acerca de la búsqueda del amor —Respondió Chelia de la misma forma melodramática cuando estuvo en el bosque, Trunks solo les miro confuso mientras que veía que el tipo de cabello blanco solo negaba con la cabeza y el hombre calvo suspiraba

—Mejor empieza a explicarle Chelia —Exigió la Anciana con algo de impaciencia mientras que la Chica sonreía y se acercaba a Trunks y se sentaba para explicarle.

Trunks se sintió algo nervioso… esa chica quizás le llevaba un par de años más a gohan y estaba bastante bien dotada.

Después de una breve explicación Trunks estuvo al tanto de todo, descubrió que se encontraba en un gremio de magos conocido como Lamia Scale, tanto Chelia y Sherry le habían introducido a un par de sus miembros, como su maestro, Ooba Babasaama, junto a uno de los diez magos santos, Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta. Quienes por cierto le dieron asilo permitiendo que se quedara mientras que se recuperaba.

Trunks se sentía realmente feliz de que haya encontrado a personas agradables y de buen corazón en vez de posibles enemigos. Después de todo finalmente concluyo que habían ido a parar a otra dimensión, pero si se supone que aquella figura les había lanzado ese ataque mortal, ¿Cómo es posible que fuese a para en otra dimensión en lugar de morir? Había algo muy raro al respecto

— _Gohan Espero que estés bien_ — Fue el pensamiento que inundo la cabeza de trunks, no podía negar que le tiene un gran aprecio al joven son, pues no sabía nada del chico saiyajin, tal parece que todo indicaba que estaban en un nuevo mundo.

—Le agradezco por todo, con su permiso debo retirarme.

Esas palabras le causaron curiosidad a varios del gremio, en especial a Chelia que notaba que algo le aquejaba, jura podía asegurar de que el joven a pesar de ser muy educado parecía no tener paz mental, Sherry en cambio ya estaba de nuevo dedicándose al asunto de la planeación de su boda, pero le había indicado que ayudara a su invitado en lo que se pudiese.

—Espera —Dijo Ooba haciendo que Trunks la volteara a ver —No te estoy prohibiendo que te vayas, es más estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, Pero te estas olvidando de un pequeño detalle, como puedo ver no creo que tengas una vivienda, ni dinero, es más ni siquiera creo que seas de aquí ¿Correcto?

— _¿Pero cómo lo supo?, ¿Sabrá que vengo de otra dimensión?_

—Cuando me dijiste que no sabías que eran los gremios supe que algo no cuadraba, y después de analizarte bien, veo que no tienes magia pero hay algo raro en ti… una energía inusual, si no mal recuerdo, se ha investigado acerca de otros mundos como Edoras y deduzco que eres de un mundo diferente, sin embargo no tengo ninguna prueba para respaldar eso. —Algo temeroso por el panorama que le planteaban asentía lentamente, Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de pena, al parecer todos los ancianos depravados eran en cierta medida sabios.

—Es por eso que me gustaría que te quedaras un tiempo en nuestro gremio, ¿Qué te parece? — Ofreció la anciana—. No es obligatorio que seas un mago, serás nuestro huésped y podríamos ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo, o al menos hallar el medio de que puedas encontrar el camino de vuelta.

—Bueno… verán… es que —Trunks intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para rechazar la oferta sin ofender a quienes le habían ayudado a sanar sus heridas —No quisiera causar molestias y por eso debo… —Pero antes de finalizar, Chelia lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—Oh vamos no nos hagas el feo. Noto que buscas a alguien, si no eres de este mundo podrías estar en problemas tanto con el consejo mágico como con los Gremios Negros que luego están rondando.

—Además, en un lugar extraño, es bueno que tengas aliados que te guíen —Agrego Jura mientras que sonreía quien al igual que Chelia buscaba persuadir al joven.

—Y puede que encuentres a quien buscas de una manera más fácil —Esta vez Lyon se unió a la conversación—. Es mucho mejor tener compañía que estar solo.

El guerrero del futuro debía darle crédito al peliblanco, aunque en cierta medida él se había obligado a luchar solo antes por culpa de los androides quienes asesinaban sin clemencia y destruían todo a su paso, después de toda venia de un mundo post apocalíptico. Aun así había la posibilidad de que Gohan se encontrara en otra parte y no precisamente en el mismo mundo donde el había llegado a parar.

—En realidad nos gustaría que te quedaras.

Trunks les miro con sorpresa… le estaban ofreciendo asilo, sustento y ayuda y eso que apenas lo conocían, esa amabilidad casi le provoca que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos es más ni siquiera su propio padre le había tratado con tanta confianza desde la primera vez que se conocieron

—Bueno, entonces si no es mucha molestia… me gustaría aceptar su oferta —Les dijo Trunks con una ligera sonrisa, en eso Chelia lo abrazo.

— ¡SI! ¡Tenemos un nuevo amigo! —Exclamo con alegría que había pegado un brinco, pero era tanta su felicidad que no noto que brinco algo alto y bueno… sobra decir que la cara de Trunks quedo en un lugar no muy decoroso. Con la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza era imposible desmayarse, era eso o definitivamente aun no tenía muchas energías.

—Eso es Amor —Dijo Sherry riendo mientras que Jura y Lyon solo negaban con la cabeza y se preparaban para llevar a Trunks de nuevo a su cuarto mientras que Chelia se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado.

La maestra del gremio no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de descubrir más sobre el guerrero del futuro. Independientemente de sus deseos carnales, en verdad le había llamado la atención sobre todo por el tipo de energía que emitía su cuerpo. Quizás el guerrero del futuro podía serle de utilidad en los juegos mágicos para llevarse el primer premio.

* * *

— ¿Y bien que es lo que querías mostrarme? —Le pregunto Titania al saiyajin, pues cuando ella había accedido perdonar a Natsu, el joven guerrero aun con la esfera de energía en su mano le indico que lo siguiera, los demás magos movidos por la curiosidad igualmente decidieron que esto iba a ser más interesante que su batalla campal.

Gohan había notado que los demás miembros incluidos los dos peleoneros la maga estelar y la dragón Slayer se encontraban cerca del océano.

—Bueno, esta esfera de energía es una manifestación física del ki, —Le explicaba mientras la esfera de energía se acrecentaba—. Aunque de energía es muy poco flexible.

— ¿El ki?

Titania observaba interesada el orbe azul con toques dorados.— Pero al mismo tiempo puede ser muy peligrosa si no se sabe controlar a la perfección. — Dicho eso, Gohan elevó la palma de su mano con dicha esfera resplandeciente apuntando directamente a una roca gigantesca que estaba a 20 metros de distancia. Luego, la pequeña esfera de energía que se había formado en su mano salió disparada a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano.

¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!

Exploto con fuerza el gigantesco peñasco de al menos 10 toneladas, cuando estalló en pequeños trozos que salieron disparados por doquier. Todo fue tan rápido, que a simple vista parecía que el chico elevó su mano y la roca simplemente estalló.

—Creo que es una forma sencilla de explicar qué es el ki —Sonrió de manera forzada al sentir las miradas incrédulas que le mandaban los miembros del gremio y en efecto todos estaban boquiabiertos, otros impresionados, en estado de shock en el caso de Lucy y Wendy. La maga estelar no podía creer que un niño de la misma edad que Wendy tuviera ese nivel de poder, definitivamente si el chico era igual de entusiasta que cierto pelirrosa, las deudas del gremio seria exageradamente colosales.

Natsu por su parte, sonreía con emoción. Lo que hizo el nuevo miembro le parecía por demás cool de hecho quería enfrentarlo en combate, nunca antes había peleado con un niño pero esta vez sintió deseos de hacerlo.

—Por favor no vuelvas a crear esa esfera cuando estemos adentro —Le contesto Lucy sonriendo nerviosamente haciendo que todos los miembros rieran por ello.

—Al parecer creo que valió la pena —Respondió Titania sonriendo complacida, el chico era fuerte pero al mismo tiempo era tranquilo, pero por ahora le daba más curiosidad acerca del ki— ¿Que más puedes hacer?

Por su parte, Charle había observado todo en absoluto silencio. No le gustaba la idea de que a simple vista, el chico pareciera algo ingenuo y lo peor de todo que haya llamado la atención del maestro y e su amiga, pero sin duda, no era un charlatán ni mucho menos presumido. Tenía un increíble poder del que más bien, no había alardeado nada, al menos eso si se lo reconocería. Sin embargo le perturbaba las visiones de su persona, aun podía ver su pasado y hasta su futuro, no entendía que significaba esto.

Justo cuando el joven guerrero se sentó en posición de loto para proceder a explicar que más habilidades tenía, el maestro había salido del gremio visiblemente perturbado, pues la enorme explosión no pasó desapercibida a sus oídos, de hecho no paso desapercibida para media ciudad de Magnolia.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder aquí? —El maestro se había acercado lo suficiente para notar el humo que salía de aquella dirección, donde se suponía que debía estar un peñasco gigante.

—Lo hubieras visto viejo —Se acercó el dragón Slayer sonriendo de oreja a oreja cual niño se tratase en una noche de navidad—. Este niño fue quien destruyo este peñasco gigante con solo una pequeña bola de energía.

— ¿Enserio?—Preguntó Makarov casi de inmediato sorprendido por la aseveración del dragón Slayer, por un momento pensó que todo se trataba de una broma, pero los demás miembros apoyaron a Natsu. — ¿Y cómo hizo eso?

—Aye sir, Gohan disparo una esfera de energía de su mano y la montaña hizo BOOOM.

El maestro una vez más dirigió la mirada hacia su joven aprendiz.

—Sera mejor que te expliques muchacho —El joven bajo la vista un poco cohibido.

—Bueno señor Makarov vera… lo que pasa es que solo intentaba explicarles a los demás lo que era el ki, como casi nadie pudo comprender mi explicación pensé que era mejor mostrarlo así que simplemente divise ese peñasco que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, claro después de asegurarme de que no hubiera personas ni casas ahí y pues simplemente lo destruí. —Comentó Gohan inocentemente. Por supuesto, el joven Son no se había percatado de lo extraño de todo el asunto, ni de la conmoción que había provocado en el maestro por la manera tan natural en que relataba los hechos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tu destruiste esa montaña?

—Así es, pero le puedo asegurar que no lastime a nadie ni destruí ninguna casa, como podrá ver controlo muy bien mi ki.

Esa pequeña palabra dejó a Makarov aún más sorprendido — _Así que era eso, este chico domina el ki, al parecer mis sospechas fueron correctas pero esto no cuadra, las personas en Earthland que llegan a dominar el ki son casi inexistentes e incluso escuche que_ _el ki puede brindar una fuerza bestial, casi incomparable_ _…_ _fue por esa razón que sentí que este niño tenía mucho potencial._

—Solo espero que no llamemos la atención del consejo —Makarov paso su mano por su cabeza suspirando con algo de cansancio—. Suficiente mocosos volvamos adentro…

Pero justo cuando Natsu iba a negarse a entrar para después retar a gohan a una pelea todo el mundo escucho un ruido sonoro y por demás perturbador, como si se tratara de un monstruo acechando desde las sombras.

— ¿Que fue eso? —Pregunto nerviosa la dragón Slayer Charle se señaló con la mirada y era nada más y nada menos que el reciente miembro del gremio.

—Ajajaja —reía algo nervioso el hijo de Goku —. Creo que tengo hambre.

* * *

Después de unos minutos todos los agremiados quedaron sin palabras. No podían concebir como un niño pudiera tragar semejante cantidad de alimentos. No masticaba, sino que tragaba bocados enteros, aunque el grotesco espectáculo no era algo para admirar, al menos era mucho más decente comparado a la salvajada que hacia su padre en anteriores ocasiones. Ninguno de los presentes podía entender a donde iba a parar semejante cantidad de alimento seguramente el estómago de aquel niño tenía un agujero mágico que devoraba todo. Y lo digo en serio no es que Gohan comiera más que Natsu de hecho podía comer la cantidad de comida como para 30 personas. Y no sólo era la cantidad, sino la velocidad con la que desaparecía un plato tras otro.

— ¡Jamás había comido algo tan delicioso como esto! —Decía Gohan mientras tomaba más platos de comida con la misma sutileza de un mandril, completamente ignorante de la mirada de asombro y consternación que le mandaban los agremiados. Wendy lloraba de manera cómica pues aquella escena era algo escalofriante para ella. Sin duda alguna este niño aun guardaba muchas sorpresas.

Después de haberse tragado el enorme filete decidió acabar con los platos que aún tenían comida, inclusive Cana, la borracha oficial del gremio permanecía estática, tanto así que dejo caer el enorme barril lleno de cerveza. Quizás esta vez se había dado cuenta de que a lo mejor bebió demás y esté un poquito ebria, entonces se froto los ojos para comprobar si no era un espejismo creado por los efectos del alcohol.

Al joven Saiyajin sólo le tomaba unos cuantos segundos vaciar un plato cuando ya estaba devorando el siguiente. Aunque no era tan maleducado como su padre, podía comer las mismas cantidades que el sin correr el riesgo de padecer un infarto cardiaco. Sin duda alguna en el más allá cierto saiyajin con dogi naranja estaba orgulloso por tener un digno sucesor que compartiera el mismo apetito que él. Inclusive el maestro Makarov estaba impresionado del grotesco espectáculo gastronómico que todos los agremiados estaban obligados a presenciar.

—¿Me podrían servir un poco más por favor? —Erza no podía comprender como es que después de ingerir esa inhumana cantidad de alimentos que pudiera seguir tragando de esa manera, al igual que el resto de los agremiados, Erza no podía dar una cucharada a su pastel de fresa por la conmoción de ver comer al saiyajin como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, pero las que se llevaron al peor parte fueron las pobres de Lissana y Mirajane quienes hacían su función de camareras mientras desesperadamente corrían con prisa, trayendo y llevándose platos continuamente.

—Ahhh… ¡Estuvo exquisito!, Eres muy buena cocinando Mira-san y tú también Lissana-san—Comentaba mientras se daba pequeñas palmadas en su abultado estómago. Aunque la cocina queda echa un desastre.

— ¿S-s-seguro que estas satisfecho? ¿No te apetece un postre o algo? —Dijo Lucy con evidente sarcasmo, algo que Gohan no parecía captar muy bien.

—No, así estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte —Le dijo con una sonrisa gentil y al mismo tiempo todos cayeron de espalda, incluyendo a Wendy. Aunque no fue mal intencionado su comentario sonó algo descarado. Charle no pudo evitar hacer el famoso facepalm, en su humilde opinión el chico era algo tonto e ingenuo.

— ¿ _Acaso no entiende lo que es sarcasmo?_ —Fueron los pensamientos que aparecieron en la mente de la maga estelar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? —Pregunto inocentemente sin tener idea del porque todos lucían tan consternados.

—Es inaudito. —La recién incorporada exceed quien pasaba una pata por su cabeza tenía razón. La actitud del nuevo miembro era bastante ingenua, casi digna de un niño de 6 años, pese a que demostró que tenía un enorme poder destruyendo un enorme peñasco momentos atras—. No me explico cómo alguien tan poderoso como él tenga una actitud así…

—Supongo que su sonrisa es lo que lo hace ver adorable —Le dijo Mira a su hermana quien al igual que ella se reponía de la inhumana sobre explotación a la que Gohan las había sometido.

—Tienes razón.

— Vaya ¿Terminaste de comer? —Se acercó Natsu a la mesa donde se encontraba comiendo el saiyajin mientras se tronaba los dedos— ¿Ahora que estas bien alimentado porque no me muestras de lo que eres capaz? —El tono de del dragón slayer se mostraba algo desafiante. Su actitud estaba poniendo un poco nervioso a Gohan ya que había llamado mucho la atención hace rato.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto algo confundido.

—Pelea conmigo. —Le dijo sin rodeos llamando la atención de todos, observo que Makarov estaba en la barra bebiendo un tarro de cerveza, pero ponía mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y aquel desafío de Natsu no pasó desapercibido para él.

—Sí, una demostración de tus habilidades no estaría nada mal—Se acercó también el maestro del gremio hasta quedar frente a ellos —. Me gustaría ver tus capacidades físicas. De esa manera podríamos ver que clase de magia se ajustaría más a ti —Finiquito lo más serio posible pero en el fondo estaba muy curioso por conocer las habilidades del chico.

El joven parecio meditar la proposición por unos momentos, luego de unos minutos de intriga al fin respondió

—De acuerdo señor makarov, hare lo que usted me pide.

—Aunque... —El maestro parecia estar algo obsecado en la actitud del mago pelirrosa. —Quizás deberíamos buscarte otro oponente, porque creo que Natsu sería demasiado para ti…

—No se preocupe por eso —Le interrumpió en el acto sorprendiendo a todos—. No tengo problema alguno con que Natsu sea mi oponente, tiene un ki muy poderoso y al igual que el a mí también me da curiosidad de ver qué clase de técnicas tiene. —Esto provocó que el dragón Slayer de fuego sonriera ampliamente

El chico sí que tenía agallas, Gajeel reedfox sonreía con suspicacia, al parecer iba a ser interesante el combate que sostendrían salamander y el saiyajin, además el chico parecía que tenía mucha confianza en si mismo como para aceptar el reto de Natsu de hecho todos los agremiados admiraron la escena. Sin perder el tiempo Natsu índico al saiyajin que lo siguiera para tener su pelea ambos contrincantes salieron seguidos por todos los magos.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras del gremio, el joven Son amablemente le pidió a Natsu que antes de empezar a pelear lo dejase hacer unos pequeños ejercicios de calentamiento, accediendo a la petición a regañadientes, el hijo de Goku comenzó con unos estiramientos sencillos. Sólo estirar sus brazos y piernas, así como sus muñecas para liberar un poco la tensión de éstas. Por último, se puso de cabeza y comenzó a realizar unas cuantas flexiones sobre su dedo índice.

Allí, todos observaron sorprendidos y el dragón slayer comprobó con satisfacción que no se había equivocado con su opinión. El estado físico del chico era excepcional. Su equilibrio y fuerza también, por lo que el chico prometía darle un combate interesante.

Lucy y Wendy, miraban con asombro cómo Gohan hacía en menos de un minuto más de cien flexiones, repitiendo el mismo proceso con su otro dedo y sin soltar una sola gota de sudor.

− _Veo con satisfacción que posees una condición física excelente, ahora veamos qué tipo de combate nos vas a mostrar. −_ Pensó Makarov parado a una distancia razonable de ambos combatientes esperando expectante.

— ¿Y bien ya terminaste? que ya estoy que ardo de ganas por pelear contigo.

Una vez finalizó, el saiyajin se impulsó al aire con su dedo y dio unas cuantas volteretas antes de caer con gracia al suelo. Adoptó su pulcra postura de combate, consistente en el estilo de kung fu del tigre, ambos estaban listos.

—Estoy listo Natsu.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, nuevamente me disculpo por la demora pero como dije antes voy a tardar un poco en actualizar debido a cuestiones tanto personales como laborales Espero que también comprendan y me perdonen por ese inconveniente. Nuevamente le agradezco mucho al autor** **Gabe Logan** **por su ayuda y su apoyo que me brinda en el fic de no ser por el no hubiese terminado el capítulo jaja. Bueno como siempre estoy abierto a sus sugerencias y opiniones.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho, les mando saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy tail y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Hiro Mashima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.- Sub-mundo

En el patio de las afueras del gremio estaba reunidos todos los miembros esperando presenciar el improvisado combate amistoso protagonizado por el nuevo aprendiz del maestro Makarov y del impetuoso hijo adoptivo de Igneel, muchos pensaban que aunque el chiquillo tuviera agallas para pelear con alguien del calibre de Natsu perdería la pelea inminentemente debido a la naturaleza del oponente al cual iba a enfrentar, pues no es cualquier idiota (Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo si actúa como un idiota) al que Gohan se estaba enfrentando, es nada más y nada menos que un dragón Slayer, alguien con la magia para matar dragones cosa que, en cierto modo, Gohan decidió aceptar el combate contra él pues también tenía deseos de saber cuál era su nivel.

—Parece ser que realmente disfrutas del momento Natsu —Lucy, Wendy y Charle quedaron mudas, el tono de voz chiquillo en cuestión había sonado más grave, mas desafiante y esa expresión tan infantil y llena de inocencia que había heredado de su difunto padre murió al instante. El maestro del gremio se sobresaltó también, a juzgar por las facciones un tanto intimidantes del saiyajin supo por demás que el chico se había criado en un ambiente lleno de peleas y conflictos por lo tanto su nuevo aprendiz era todo un guerrero consumado.

Natsu se había impresionado un poco al percibir la mirada del guerrero cuando estaban a punto de comenzar su combate, notando la enorme seriedad en esos ojos que parecían examinar todo de el mientras su cuerpo se tensaba esperando a la más mínima señal de peligro para reaccionar. Era la mirada de alguien que tenía una gran experiencia en batallas y eso le emocionaba, sentía que su corazón palpitaba por la emoción.

—Estoy que ardo —La mirada de Gohan se endureció mucho más si es que eso era posible, pues sintio que su contrincante estaba listo para atacar—. Prepárate, que aquí voy.

Wendy podía notar la seguridad en los rasgos faciales del alumno de Piccolo quien examinaba meticulosamente al dragón Slayer, expectante de lo que fuera hacer su rival al mismo tiempo que afianzaba más su postura de pelea. Era como si tuviera la confianza en que iba a ganar como si todo lo tuviera calculado, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por su nuevo amigo.

—Adelante, cuando quieras.

—Excelente, eso es lo que quería escuchar —Natsu choco sus puños creando una onda de fuego, demasiado motivado—. Happy será mejor que retrocedas, las cosas se pondrán " _calientes_ "

Accediendo a la petición de su amigo y respondiendo con su típico " _Aye sir_ " el gato azul se alejó unos cuantos metros de ambos combatientes no sin antes desearle suerte al igual que el hijo de Macao.

—Es todo un hombre —Grito Elfman apoyando al semi saiyajin.

—En realidad es un niño —Le corrigió Mirajane, quien como siempre usando su dulce tono de voz.

—Muy bien ¿Los dos están listos? −Preguntó el maestro Makarov de brazos cruzados, todos los magos que estaban presentes guardaron silencio de inmediato, mientras que los dos mencionados asintieron con la cabeza. –Comiencen.

Tensando su cuerpo el dragón Slayer sería el primero en iniciar la contienda. Rápidamente corría en dirección al joven guerrero quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa confiada. " _Es rápido pero precipitado"_ fue lo que pensó este último al contemplar como el dragón Slayer ejecutaba una de las técnicas que había hecho varias veces y le fue enseñada por Ignel, las llamas carmesí estaban formándose en su puño.

— **Karyuu no Tekken** (Puño del dragón del fuego)—Gohan desde un principio pensaba detener el puño de su rival envuelto en llamas con su mano desnuda, pero su experiencia como guerrero le decía que lo mejor era evitar el ataque, había algo muy raro en ese fuego, como si fuera algo anormal y distinto que no incluso sintió que si recibía el ataque de lleno inevitablemente saldría afectado por el fuego mágico.

Justo cuando el dragón Slayer estuvo a punto de conectar su puño envuelto en llamas en el rostro de Gohan este había reaccionado rápido girando su rostro hacia un lado en cuestión de milisegundos de manera que el golpe sólo pasó a milímetros de su nariz. Y vaya que no se equivocó con ese presentimiento, pues a pesar de que el golpe paso a escasos centímetros de su cara, pudo sentir la alta temperatura del puño envuelto en llamas.

— _Es increíble, su fuego estuvo a punto de quemarme por completo… Creo que lo mejor será evitar sus ataques a cierta distancia._

Por supuesto, los presentes no podían creer que el chico haya esquivado el ataque tan fácilmente, era como si hubiese leído los movimientos de Natsu a la perfección, algunos empezaron a gritar y a vitorear al nuevo miembro logrando irritar un poco al dragón Slayer. Eso sí, Titania, junto a la maga estelar y la sacerdotisa del viento quedaron estupefactas, Natsu era rápido y ese chico fue capaz de esquivar su mejor golpe.

−Ahora es mi turno. –Aprovechando la distracción del dragón Slayer Gohan sujetó con una de sus manos el antebrazo de Natsu donde se encontraba su puño envuelto en fuego, comenzó a girar varias veces desde mismo eje logrado marear un poco al peligrosa. El maestro Makarov no podía creer que su nuevo aprendiz pudiera cargar fácilmente al dragón Slayer como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando observo al pelirrosa acercarse violentamente hacia el debido a la fuerza que uso Gohan para arrojarlo, reaccionando a tiempo se hizo a un lado para que el dragón Slayer siguiera su trayectoria y se estrellara en un árbol partiéndolo en dos.

La mayoría de los magos quedaron con los ojos desorbitados y con las quijadas al suelo.

Gohan no intentaba lastimar a nadie, solamente se había enfocado en sentir la presencia más alta del lugar con el fin de no herir a su nuevo amigo, desafortunadamente Makarov entro en el radar de percepción de joven saiyajin y fue por eso que de manera inconsciente lanzo al dragón Slayer hacia él. En cierto modo se ganó una mirada de desaprobación por este último y al parecer Gohan no fue capaz de notar.

La boca de romeo temblaba ligeramente, el nuevo miembro quien posiblemente sea de su misma edad, sencillamente era un monstruo pues acababa de observar como la persona a la que más admiraba en todo el gremio estaba siendo tratado poco menos que un pelele y el responsable de eso era un niño como el. Por su parte Makarov amplio su mirada por la sorpresa no podía creer lo que veía, el saiyajin no solo es hábil si no también es endemoniadamente fuerte. — _Q-quien se su-supone que es este niño, ¿de donde aprendió a pelear así?_

— ¿Vi-vieron eso? ¡Gohan arrojó a Natsu como si nada! –Exclamó Lissana sumamente impresionada, mirando con asombro en dirección a las dos mitades del árbol hechas trizas — ¿Cómo pudo cargar a Natsu de esa manera?

Ninguno le respondió, los demás magos estaban demasiado absortos por lo que acababa de suceder como para siquiera pudieran articular una palabra.

—Quizás deba reconsiderar dejar la bebida —Fue lo único que dijo Cana Alberona mientras observaba una botella de alcohol sin abrir y luego posaba si mirada en la pelea.

El testarudo dragón Slayer se negaba a darse por vencido. Gritando como histérico empezó a incendiar el resto del árbol y la zona donde se encontraba, pues en cierto modo cada vez que Natsu peleaba contra otro oponente en un área determinada, inminentemente la zona podía considerarse como destruida.

—Ahora sí que estoy muy encendido —Aunque si le dolió su colisión contra el pobre árbol una sonrisa pronto iluminó su cara. Después de todo así era Natsu, se negaba a perder contra quien fuera, sin importar lo difícil que se tornara la situación además el combate se estaba poniendo interesante. Estaba demasiado excitado tanto así que Gohan podía notar como su ki se incrementaba rápidamente

Y una vez más se abalanzó sobre Gohan a una enorme velocidad preparándose para ejecutar otra de sus técnicas.

— **Karyuu no Kagitsume** (Garra del dragón del fuego)

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, dejó perplejos a todos. Cuando nuevamente el pelirrosa parecía que esta vez lograría golpear a su oponente, ocurre algo nuevamente fuera de lo normal, tal parece no tener relevancia alguna que la distancia entre ambos era demasiado corta, pues el saiyajin inclino su tronco hacia atrás de modo que Natsu paso de largo nuevamente, era como si todos los movimientos del pelirrosa los viera a cámara lenta. El nuevo aprendiz de Makarov no solo era fuerte y hábil, también tenía una gran flexibilidad… ¿Que vendría después? ¿Que también fuera extremadamente rápido? eso sí que sería algo difícil de creer.

— _¿Po-por qué este niño es tan fuerte? ¿No se supone que apenas es un aprendiz del maestro?_ —Fueron los descolocados pensamientos de la rubia en cuestión, quizás este niño desde una muy temprana edad fue obligado a entrenar brutalmente, si, brutalmente pues era la única explicación que se le ocurría a la maga en contraste a las habilidades de combate que estaba mostrando Gohan en estos momentos. ¿Quién abra sido el monstruo que tomo a Gohan como discípulo para enseñarle a pelear? la idea por sí sola, le parecía aterradora.

─ Vamos Natsu ¡Muéstrale de que estas hecho! ─Gritaba Happy alzando las patas para animar al dragón Slayer.

—Das asco cerillo con patas —Le grito Gray quien ahora veía como Gohan bloqueaba con sus antebrazos y manos cada uno de los enérgicos ataques del dragón Slayer, a pesar de la conmoción por lo que presenciaba, aprovecharía la oportunidad de fastidiar a Natsu—. No puedo creer que un niño te esté dejando en ridículo. A ver si te tomas esto con más seriedad.

Su propósito era hacer enojar a Natsu y vaya que lo logro.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso paleta de hielo?!—Grito el pelirrosa con una venita en su sien y alzaba su puño en señal de amenaza—. Ya verás, cuando derrote a este chiquillo, me las vas a pagar.

— ¡No te distraigas! —Natsu vio estrellas, cortesía de una patada ascendente por parte del saiyajin, aunque realmente se había esforzado por pegarle lo más quedito posible, eso no salvo al pelirrosa de salir nuevamente despedido ahora hacia los aires. A pesar del dolor, su agudizado sentido del odio le permitió escuchar como Macao y Wakaba se partían de risa, en medio del aire logro estabilizar su cuerpo y después de dar unas ligeras volteretas aterrizo con gracia al suelo, sin embargo respiraba de forma agitada.

—Pequeño cabrón… a ver cómo te las arreglas con esto, **Karyuu no** —Gohan sintió que el ki de Natsu nuevamente ascendía y después pudo notar como el mismo estaba poniendo sus manos ante su boca como si estuviera a punto de tocar una trompeta cual músico profesional en un concierto de orquesta—… **Hokou** (Rugido del dragón de fuego) —llenando sus pulmones con el suficiente aire soplo con fuerza, en medio del ataque se manifiesta un círculo mágico ante el pelirrosa y este expulsa un gran torrente de fuego que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el saiyajin.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

— ¡GOHAN-SAAAAAAAAN!

Los demás magos se cubrieron, la explosión fue cuando menos bárbara. A pesar del estruendoso sonido de la explosión, el grito de desesperación de wendy logro escucharse. Los magos presentes podían sentir en calor abrazador tan intenso era que todos sentían su piel punto de arder, a pesar de la enorme distancia de muchos metros que les separaba del evento, las potentes llamas provocadas por el rugido envolvieron al chico por completo o esa es la impresión que los magos tuvieron, porque, de saber percibir el ki, habrían notado que Gohan se desplazó rápidamente hacia otro lugar antes de que el ataque llegase a tocarlo.

Una vez que cesó el espectáculo de destellos extrañamente rojos, sólo quedaba una inmensa nube de polvo y escombros, si los cálculos del dragón Slayer salieron a la perfección en estos momentos aquel chiquillo debía estar tumbado en el suelo asegurando de lleno su victoria.

Wendy se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tratando de ahogar un gemido de preocupación. Esta vez puede que Natsu se haya excedido y hubiese lastimado a su nuevo amigo de gravedad.

O eso es lo que el creía.

—Hola —saludo animadamente el saiyajin mientras se hallaba a unos cuantos metros arriba de los magos, todos observaron patidifusos lo que acababa de ocurrir e inmediatamente las miradas llenas de incredulidad se posaron en el maestro del gremio quien los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía engañarlo, existían magos capaces de usar la magia de la velocidad, pero en ningún momento sintió magia en él, entonces, ¿Cómo pudo escapar ante una de los hechizos más poderosos de Natsu? O peor aún, ¿Cómo demonios pudo ser más rápido que un mago quien domina la magia de la velocidad? quizás todo este asunto del tal Ki tendría mucho que ver

— ¡Gohan-san! —Grito Wendy, visiblemente aliviada de ver a su amigo sano y salvo, pero cayó en cuenta de algo, si no domina la magia, ¿Cómo pudo escapar del hechizo de su colega dragón Slayer? Bueno, no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto, lo importante es que se encontraba bien.

— ¿Sabes algo?, deberías aprender a controlar tus técnicas, podrías acabar lastimando seriamente a alguien. —Por supuesto que lo que le dijo el saiyajin le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro, pues a él solo le interesaba ganarle a ese niño.

—¡Oye! baja de ahí en este instante y ven a pelear. —Le grito Natsu echando fuego por la boca y zapateando con fuerza en señal de un berrinche infantil.

—Maestro, exijo ahorita mismo una explicación ¿Cómo fue posible que haya podido esquivar una de las técnicas más poderosas de Natsu si se supone que apenas es un aprendiz? —Preguntaba Erza entre molesta y desconcertada observando que ahora la batalla era de cuerpo a cuerpo y que el hijo de Goku utilizaba sus rodillas y antebrazos para bloquear todos y cada uno de los golpes de Natsu quien estaba frustrándose cada vez más por no poder acertar un mísero ataque.

Cuando Makarov estuvo a punto de responder, en eso lograron escuchar un gemido por parte del pelirrosa, el chico en medio del frenesí de golpes que estaba dando Natsu logro ver una apertura y usando la parte baja de la cubital de su mano logro apartar al dragón Slayer por medio de un golpe bajo en la boca del estómago, el pelirrosa callo de rodillas preocupando a la maga estelar y a Happy.

— ¿Q-que fue lo que hizo?—Pregunto Lucy nerviosa luego de ver como el dragón Slayer se doblaba de dolor por un golpe tan simple, de hecho Natsu había podido soportar las peores palizas y siempre se ponía de pie, pero ahora, nada más con un simple golpe por parte del saiyajin había sido suficiente para someterlo de momento, la situación no le gustaba para nada. Mientras tanto Elfman no paraba de gritar que Gohan era todo un hombre.

—Gohan es muy fuerte —Fue todo lo que dijo Gray mientras daba una mirada furtiva y notaba como la maga estelay junto al exceed azul y Romeo estaba npreocupados por Natsu.

— ¡NO TE RINDAS NATSU-NII! —Grito de pronto Romeo Convolt con mucha determinación y con sus puños apretados enérgicamente

A pesar de ser excelente en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Gohan pudo detener todos y cada uno de sus golpes y a duras penas se ponía de pie, pero en ningun momento este no paraba de sonreír.

— ¿Maestro, acaso no escucho lo que le pregunte? —Erza lo despertó de su trance, reclamando la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho, Mirajane al contrario de la pelirroja permanecía en silencio, pero al mismo tiempo observaba al maestro, expectante por una explicación.

—No lo sé… sospecho que me oculta algunas cosas pero hay que ser razonables, no podemos presionarlo a que nos cuente su vida privada —Fue lo que le respondió el mago santo para no verse presionado por la pelirroja—. Lo mejor es que continuemos observando la pelea, quizás podamos aprender un poco más de el sin necesidad de atosigarlo con preguntas.

—Ese golpe sí que me dolió —Le contestó con una sonrisa desafiante, Gohan había notado que el chico al igual que su padre el gusto por las peleas. —Eres muy bueno, pero aun así no perderé, así que prepárate que iré con todo.

Del otro lado, a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, se encontraban igual de anonadadas Wendy y Charle, las habilidades del chico en cuestión era simplemente increíbles, no había manera de describirlo, en cierta forma la sacerdotisa del viento no pudo evitar sentir algo de admiración por el nuevo miembro, en ningún momento había humillado a Natsu y sobre todo lo respetaba como un oponente igual pero aun así el chico era muy fuerte.

Y nuevamente Natsu se enfrasco de nuevo en frenéticos golpes, esta vez con sus manos envueltas en fuego. Aparentemente dando la impresion de ser un idiota, era justo lo contrario, porque siempre encontraba una manera de derrotar a sus enemigos y esta vez no sería la excepción, había notado que hace unos momentos el chico evitaba a toda costa sus ataques de fuego y eso le dio una idea, quizás utilizando su fuego podría romper la férrea defensa que el aprendiz de Makarov mostraba en estos momentos.

Pero su estrategia no fue de mucha ayuda pues el joven Son bloqueaba cada puño, cada patada, codazo y rodillazo de forma magistral, es como si el chico pudiese leer sus pensamientos y este de alguna forma sabría lo que iba a hacer. Después de bloquear una última patada, el saiyajin se alejó unos cuantos metros de su oponente.

—Eres admirable Natsu, te pareces mucho a mi padre —Todos los magos se sorprendieron por la revelación del saiyajin, incluidos los exceed—.Dime una cosa ¿A ti también te emociona pelear con rivales fuertes?

—Pues claro que si— Le respondió el pelirrosa sin quitar su colmilluda sonrisa en ningún momento a pesar de estar extenuado por el infructífero esfuerzo de tratar de golpear al pelinegro—. Las peleas deben ser emocionantes o si no, no tendrían chiste.

El semi saiyajin le miro con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, pues en cierto modo Natsu se parecía mucho a su padre.

—Bueno… es una pena que no comparta tu misma opinión —Le respondió sinceramente mientras seguía sonriendo de esa forma. Wendy pudo notar que tenía varias cosas en común con ese niño, en especial a la aversión a las peleas innecesarias y al deber de ayudar a los demás, además en cierto punto parecía que el chico recientemente había perdido a alguien importante.

— ¡Ja! da igual, es hora de terminar con esto —Natsu entonces comenzó con el cántico de uno de sus más poderosos hechizos —. _En mi mano izquierda llevo la llama del destino, en mi mano derecha llevo la llama de la verdad y al juntarlas se crea una gran llama que lo consumirá todo…_

— **Karyuu no…**

— ¡Es suficiente! —Grito el maestro con tono firme y con la mirada seria. Natsu se detuvo de inmediato, de igual forma Gohan había abandonado su postura defensiva.

—Oye viejo ¿Que te sucede?, se estaba poniendo emocionante —Natsu se dirigió al maestro inconforme porque tuvo la osadía de no permitir que la batalla continuara—. Estuve a punto de ganarle.

—Natsu —La desaprobación del maestro era palpable en su tono de voz—. Debes entender que Gohan apenas es un aprendiz además no puedes usar toda tu fuerza contra un niño ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Por un momento el dragón Slayer pensó que un puño gigante lo aplastaría, cosa que en cierta forma no ocurrió. —Pero bueno, ya he visto suficiente de sus habilidades, no es necesario que la batalla continúe, además es hora de que entrene con él.

—AH, eso es una tontería Viejo, tú ya viste que ese niño no es cualquier cosa, después de que lo derrote podrán entrenar todo lo que quieran —Contesto groseramente el dragón Slayer, hasta que sintió un aura de muerte y una sed de sangre tan grandes que le provocaron escalofríos hasta llegar a la medula ósea.

—Natsu —El mencionado giro la cabeza para toparse con una iracunda Erza, pues aún tenía clavada en la espinilla la muerte de su querido pastel de fresa—. ¿Acaso estas cuestionando una orden del maestro?

Natsu estaba tan aterrado su piel se volvió muy pálida, era como si en lugar de tener de frente a Titania fuese la personificación de la muerte misma. En ese preciso momento sin vacilar y temiendo desatar la ira de Erza este comenzó a negar furiosamente con la cabeza, todos al instante comenzaron a reír se del infortunio del pelirrosa, incluido el saiyajin claro estaba, pero, aunque fuese un momento de alegría, no pudo evitar pensar en su hogar y sus amigos.

* * *

¡Qué día tan pesado!

El saiyajin en serio se esforzaba mucho para poder aprender lo que le enseñaba su maestro. Quien hubiera pensado que un entrenamiento para dominar la magia fuese tan pesado y difícil, hubiera preferido mejor entrenar para fortalecer sus habilidades y aumentar su Ki, pero no podía negar que aprender magia, hasta cierto punto, era divertido, pero al no tener resultados tan satisfactorios pensaba que también era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no había vuelta de hoja, lo hecho, hecho esta y debía trabajar para duro para poder aprender. Pues algo le decía que quizás dominando la magia podía también mejorar sus habilidades.

—Eso es todo por hoy muchacho –Amablemente Makarov le entrego una toalla para que el joven limpiara su frente del sudor, el saiyajin jamás creyó en EarthLand hiciera demasiado calor y eso que el venia prácticamente de un monte, pero a estas alturas ni lo sentía, pues en la habitación del tiempo sufrió temperaturas exageradamente altas tanto como bajas –. Estoy sorprendido, aprendes muy rápido pero no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces mucho, después de todo sabes lo que va a pasar ¿verdad?

Su joven aprendiz había asentido rápidamente —De acuerdo señor Makarov, aunque aún puedo seguir entrenando —Le contesto sonriente, sin embargo obedecería sin rechistar al maestro del gremio, después de todo Milk y en cierto modo su padre lo inculcaron de esa manera.

—Eso no lo dudo, de todos modos mañana continua el entrenamiento y será mucho más duro, es por eso que doy por concluida la sesión del día de hoy. —El chico decidió no contradecir a su maestro, Makarov aún no podía creer que el chico fuese alguien de muy buenos modales, ojala y los demás miembros fueran así, sobre todo cierto dragón slayer.

― ¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora? ―Preguntó Gohan un poco confuso. Ahora que el día de entrenamiento había finalizado, no se le ocurría otra cosa, de hecho pensaba entrenar para incrementar su ki, pero no tenía chiste, pues ahora en el nivel en el que estaba necesitaría un lugar especial como la cámara de gravedad de Trunks o la habitación del tiempo poder fortalecerse mas.

―No sé, puedes hacer lo que quieras―. Respondió Makarov encogiéndose de hombros―. Aunque quizás te recomiendo que hagas un trabajo, pues tienes una deuda pendiente que pagar ¿Lo recuerdas? ―El chico se sonrojo recordando de inmediato el espectáculo culinario que tuvo lugar antes de que peleara contra Natsu y que evidentemente gracias a la grosera cantidad de platos sucios que dejo, genero una deuda colosal―. Puedes unirte a cualquier equipo, pues aun no puedo permitir que hagas misiones solo.

―Entiendo… ―Fue lo único que respondió Gohan. No es que se sintiera desanimado ni nada por el estilo, de hecho lo que más le importaba en estos momentos era mejorar sus habilidades, pero tenía razón el maestro, debe saldar su deuda pendiente y para eso debía tomar un trabajo.

―Ahora que recuerdo, en estos momentos Natsu y su equipo saldrán a hacer una misión solamente que aún no deciden cual ―Respondió Makarov al notar el ligero atisbo de desilusión que reflejó el rostro de su aprendiz―. Estoy seguro de que te aceptaran si les pides unirte a ellos, ¿Porque no lo intentas?

El chico parecía meditar la proposición que le hacia su maestro.

―De acuerdo, lo intentare, le agradezco por todo señor Makarov ―Y con una ligera reverencia, el chico hizo exactamente lo que el anciano le sugirió, caminando a paso rápido abandono el campo de entrenamiento y entro al gremio para buscar a Natsu y así pedirle unirse a su equipo.

Gohan llego al bar y como siempre, algunos agremiados bebían y otros simplemente se agarraban a golpes. Sin embargo Gohan le restó importancia a eso último pues ahora mismo le interesaba buscar al dragón slayer, aunque la reputación de ellos podría ser de todo menos buena.

Pues recientemente se había enterado gracias a las malas leguas del gremio que Natsu y su equipo habían tomado un trabajo que prometía una jugosa recompensa y el trabajo lucia fácil, solo debían capturar a un tipo con un corte de cabello pasado de moda como por más de 40 años llamado Velveno, pues se creía que en esta noche iría tras el majestuoso anillo de los Balsámico, el cual el cliente era un adinerado miembro de dicha familia. Además la maga estelar tendría una oportunidad de gozar el glamour a través de un baile. En serio se esforzó por hacerlo bien, vistió un hermoso vestido rojo e incluso cáncer le arreglo el cabello para lucir más atractiva, todo era por el bien de la misión, claro.

Sin embargo la apariencia del cliente era algo tétrica, con tan solo decir que sus labios formaban un anormal asterisco era decir mucho…

En fin, resulta que el famoso ladrón con corte afro venido de los años 70, en realidad buscaba robar el anillo para proponerle matrimonio a la hija del conde llamada Acéto. Como el cometido del conde Balsámico en separar a los dos enamorados fracaso, desquito su furia sobre los magos negándose a pagar la suma de dinero antes prometida. A los pobres magos no les quedo de otra más que disfrutar del baile, pues estaban conscientes de que de alguna forma "indirecta" por así decirlo, fallaron.

Sin embargo Erza se encontraba muy feliz y ella misma propuso que el baile continuara en honor a la boda de Acéto a pesar de las constantes rabietas del iracundo conde Balsámico. Pues como la misión fracaso, quería que esos magos buenos para nada se largaran en ese mismo instante de su palacio. En cierta forma la celebración también carecía de sentido, porque irónicamente el novio en cuestión seria encarcelado por los caballeros de la Runa.

Después de dos días cuando los magos volvieron del trabajo fallido, al mismo tiempo Wendy había encontrado al semi saiyajin inconsciente y aquí estaba buscando a los magos que destruyen todo a su paso en cualquiera de sus misiones para pagar su deuda gastronómica.

— Hola Natsu —Entro el niño con su habitual sonrisa mientras observaba a Natsu y su equipo en el tablero de trabajos —.Te estaba buscando.

El aludido sonrió exponiendo sus dientes de dragón.

—Vaya vienes por la revancha. Estoy que ardo por volver a luchar contigo —Respondió el dragón Slayer de manera desafiante, sin embargo al ver que alguien tomaba el trabajo adecuado a realizar desistió—. Lo siento tendrás que esperar porque nos iremos a trabajar.

—Precisamente por eso te buscaba —Gohan exclamo motivado y satisfecho por haberlos encontrado a tiempo—. Quería ver si podría acompañarlos en su próximo trabajo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa—. Pero claro que puedes venir con nosotros ¿Tu que dices Lucy?

―No veo inconveniente alguno ―Le dijo amablemente la maga estelar, aunque de cierta forma la paga seria menos pero no importaba mucho. ― ¿Pero el maestro ya te dio permiso para trabajar?

―No te preocupes por ese detalle, el señor Makarov me sugirió buscarlos para ir trabajar, porque tengo una deuda pendiente que debo saldar ―Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de todos los presentes, sabiendo perfectamente de que deuda se refería el saiyajin. Y entonces había notado que también estaba Wendy, que se quedó mirando a Gohan en total silencio― Vaya ¿Tú también iras con nosotros Wendy?

—De hecho fue ella quien escogió el trabajo. —Charle se mantenía seria, y más porque vio a su mejor amiga ruborizarse de manera violenta, al parecer aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la sonrisa inocente del hijo de Goku.

― Así es ―La dragón Slayer miraba al piso cohibida. ―Espero que nos llevemos bien.

―Para mí también es un placer trabajar contigo. ―Le dijo mientras sonreía de forma sincera y le extendía la mano, Wendy no sabía qué hacer, el color de su rostro rivalizaba con la cabellera de Erza, mirando a la exceed buscando ayuda, nuevamente ella le dedico esa mirada _de haz lo que quieras._ Lucy por otra parte sonreía, la juventud era hermosa, y Natsu, pues ya quería ir a trabajar lo mas rápido posible.

Siguiendo sus principios tímidamente decidió corresponder el saludo en un gesto de educació su pequeña y delicada mano toco la del saiyajin por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón sintió mariposas en el estómago y casi se desmaya en el acto.

―No se diga más, vayamos a trabajar ―Natsu alzo su puño motivado.

―Aye sir.

* * *

― ¡Troia, Troia, Troiaaaaaaa¡ ―Gritaba la desesperada dragón slayer en un intento para disminuir el mareo del hijo adoptivo de Igneel dando resultaros infructíferos, pues tuvieron que tomar un tren destinado al que debían escoltar, como el viaje duraría más de 6 horas, en estos momentos no había peor tortura para el dragón slayer que soportar un viaje tan largo en un transporte tan lento.

La chica se dejó caer por sus rodillas debido al agotamiento, sin embargo el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Charle había concluido que después de usar el hechizo muchas veces, Natsu había desarrollado una " _inmunidad_ ", por lo tanto el hechizo ya no surtiría efecto en él. Happy se burlaba de su amigo diciéndole que usara su fuerza de voluntad haciendo que el fastidioso dragón saber gritara de la impotencia.

—Creo que puedo ayudar en algo. — Gohan se había apiadado de Natsu, además porque el viaje duraba mucho tiempo. El saiyajin se acercó a Natsu y poso una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su cabeza. Ganándose una mirada atenta de los presentes, inclusive de Wendy.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Preguntó Charle algo curiosa no obstante, se mantenía atenta de todo lo que fuera hacer el chico. Happy al igual que los demás se mantenía expectante de lo que el saiyajin fuera a hacer, después de todo se preocupaba mucho por su amigo.

—Solo relájate.

Lo que paso después, quedaría marcada por mucho tiempo en la historia de la magia.

Gohan cerró los ojos, justo en el momento en que comenzó a canalizar su ki sobre el cuerpo de Natsu. El resplandor dorado empezó en sus manos, pero no tardó en transmitirse sobre la figura entera del dragón Slayer. Happy se mostraba sorprendido por ver a su amigo envuelto en aquella agradable y cálida luminosidad. Como Natsu estaba muy mareado ni siquiera hizo movimiento alguno, de haber estado bien hubiera causado mucho alboroto debido a la consternación por ser cubierto en esa luz, aunque estaba muy aturdido a causa del mareo, eso no quería decir que la sensación que sentía su cuerpo era indescriptible y fantásticamente cálida. Literalmente, sentía que volvía poco a poco a la vida. El efecto resultó tan reconfortante, que hizo poner en ridículo al hechizo de Wendy.

—Listo. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Retiró sus manos del dragón slayer mientras le sonreía. De hecho recordando uno de las anécdotas de su difunto padre, supo que este último había ayudado a Freezer cuando se había mutilado con su propia técnica en un intento de matarlo, y pensaba que quizás haciendo lo mismo que el podría devolverle al menos sus energías tal y como paso con el moribundo tirano en aquel entonces. Efectivamente Natsu se sentía un poco mejor, sin embargo el mareo estaba ahí, aunque gracias a lo que hizo el saiyajin, podría sobrellevarlo—. No sé si funcione bien, pero al menos espero que tu mareo sea más llevadero.

— ¡Es un milagro! —Grito el gato azul quien inconscientemente estaba a punto de dañar más la autoestima de Wendy—. Lo que hizo Gohan fue mucho mejor que tu hechizo.

Una sombría aura purpura apareció tras su persona mientras se inclinaba de cunclillas repitiendo varias veces que " _si su magia no era tan útil al momento de utilizarla, fallo como mago"_. La mirada desaprobatoria por parte del saiyajin quien se dirigía al gato azul no se hizo esperar, pues el comentario del gato fue algo fuera de lugar.

—He fallado, soy una inútil.

—Vamos, ¡No digas eso! —El hijo de Goku intento reconfortarla mientras tomaba su hombro—. Estoy seguro que eres una maga extraordinaria, tú eres una parte importante para el gremio no lo olvides. —Sin embargo Wendy seguía metida en lo suyo, haciendo inútiles los intentos del saiyajin para animarla.

—No te molestes, cuando esta así, tarda mucho para que pueda salir de su depresión. —Charle negaba con la cabeza. El dragón Slayer había salido del vagón para respirar aire fresco,alegando que ya se sentia mejor, sin embargo al salir nuevamente el mareo lo invadió.

Lo que la mayoría ignoraba es que unos intrusos se habían infiltrado en el tren, era nada más nada menos que una banda de ladrones, conformada por tres hombres de aspecto muy repugnante. Inclusive en la forma en que se encargaron de maquinista demostraba que eran muy obscenos a la hora de hacer sus fechorías, los tres visten con un traje látex gris, que cualquiera en el mundo donde provenía Gohan los observara dirían que es un traje sacada directamente de una tienda xxx.

Sin embargo había una característica inconfundible para este trío de ladrones aparte de los trajes ridículos, eran los traseros inusualmente grandes, si, vieron bien, sus traseros inusualmente gordos y anormales que causarían que si los vieras en la vida real, te causarían pesadillas.

Su plan era simple y muy inteligente, según ellos. Todo lo que debían hacer era robar el cargamento del tren y de esa forma se volverían asquerosamente ricos, solo debían deshacerse de esos fastidiosos magos para que su plan saliera a la perfección.

Las dos magas y los exceed se encontraban muy aburridos debido a la trayectoria del viaje, sin embargo el comentario del saiyajin las puso en alerta. —Disculpen no quiero preocuparlas ni nada por el estilo, pero alguien se ha infiltrado en el tren.

Un frío estremecedor sacudió desagradablemente la espalda de Wendy.

— ¿E-enserio? y ¿d-dónde están?

El saiyajin se puso de pie mientras señalaba la puerta del vagón. — justo ahí, son tres personas y están a punto de entrar.

Las dos magas se mostraban asustadas cuando efectivamente la perilla de la puerta del vagón estaba girando, instintivamente Gohan había tomado la mano de Wendy y la puso detrás de el para protegerla, el gato quería burlarse, pero este no era el momento adecuado, cuando regresaran al gremio sin duda los molestaría.

—Hola. —Se presentó el líder mientras llevaba a un Natsu inconsciente. —Encontramos a este joven inconsciente y decidimos…

—Me daba la impresión de que tarde o temprano se mostrarian. —Gohan les interrumpía con una sonrisa confiada de medio lado. Esa sonrisa, era la misma que había heredado de su padre justo cuando está a punto de pelear contra un enemigo poderoso—. Sé muy bien por qué están aquí, quieren robar el cargamento del tren.

Sus palabras, les cayeron al trío de ladrones con traseros descomunales como un balde de agua fría. Su plan había salido mal ya que perdieron el elemento sorpresa, pero eso no quería decir que se irían con las manos vacías. Las dos magas se encontraban tan asustadas y nerviosas, pero Lucy no lo demostraría.

— ¡Ah que mierda! ya nos descubriste. —Respondió el líder quien no solo tenía ese trasero gigante si no que tenía unos labios demasiado carnosos y unas cejas de azotador —Más les vale que cooperen.

Los dos ladrones abrieron las puertas del vagón.

—Así es no les tememos a los magos.

Y así empezaron a realizar una extraña serie de movimientos como forma de presentación, mientras cada uno se posicionaba hacia los acorralados magos, el movimiento casi espasmódico que hacían de sus traseros gigantes en verdad se les hizo muy repugnante.

— Viri viri viri viri viri. Nosotros somos… LA BANDA DE LOS TRASEROS GORDOS. —Exclamaron al unísono el trío de ladrones.

Ninguna de las dos magas se movió, paralizadas igual que estatuas, estaban demasiado consternadas por la lamentable presentación de los que se suponen que son una banda de criminales. Los exceed quedaron en las mismas. Tenían espesas gotas de sudor corriendo por sus nucas. Sólo alguien mantenía sus reservas. El inmutable saiyajin no quitaba su punzante mirada del trío de ladrones. Aunque de todos modos la lamentable presentación de los disque criminales se le hizo una reverenda estupidez.

—UAGH ESTAMOS CARGADOS. —Anuncio el más gordo de los tres—.Es la última advertencia, todos ustedes salten del vagón.

— ¿Creen que le haremos caso a unos criminales? —Intento sonar segura de sí misma al decir tales palabras, sin embargo la escena de ver los anormales traseros de ellos posicionándose en un solo punto le daba asco.

El saiyajin por fin había comprendido a la perfección lo que estos sujetos tenían pensado hacer, como el trío de criminales se habían posicionado en frente de Lucy y los dos gatos, debía hacer algo antes de que pasara algo malo.

— **TÉCNICA SECRETA DEL CULO: ¡ÉXTASIS DEL TRIPLE DEL GAS ESTOMACAL!**

Las dos magas y los exceed quedaron petrificados, no solo por el nombre de mierda de la "técnica", sino que también inexplicablemente un triángulo de electricidad se hizo presente en los anormales traseros de los tipejos esos. Sin perder el tiempo Gohan emprendió el vuelo justo antes de que el trío de ineptos lanzara su potente flatulencia.

Antes de que lanzaran su poderosísimo ataque. Gohan reacciono a tiempo cargando a Lucy estilo nupcial lamentablemente no pudo rescatar a Wendy pues se encontraba alejada de Lucy. A pesar de que se encontraban en las alturas pudieron ver como la gruesa cortina producida por la descomunal manifestación de gases estomacales pudo extenderse muchos metros, fue tan potente que fue capaz de hasta romper las ventanas del vagón. Gohan tuvo que alejarse muchos metros aun con Lucy en sus brazos para evitar que el toxico gas no les afectara en lo más mínimo, sin embargo se sentía enojado consigo mismo por haber abandonado a Wendy, después de todo ella tendría la mala suerte de inhalar esos gases.

A lo lejos, el joven guerrero también pudo escuchar a su amiga gritar, haciendo que apretara los dientes.

— ¡Pero qué asco! —Comento la maga estelar mientras observaba como se alejaba el tren.

Happy y Charle estaban más impresionados. Miraban como se alejaba el tren más y más con incredulidad. Ademas pudieron ver como los ladrones habían sido capaces de romper la barra de metal que conectaba el vagón con el resto de ferrocarril. Charle estaba exaltada, pues su amiga Wendy y el espíritu estelar llamado Plue quedaron atrapados en el vagón.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Porque dejaste a Wendy?! —Le reclamaba la exceed al saiyajin, sin embargo el observo que aún se mantenía serio, no le estaba haciendo caso en lo absoluto haciendo que se mostrara más molesta, ya que parecía que no le importaban sus reclamos. Pero había una razón por el cual el saiyajin había ignorado por completo a la gata. Pues ahora mismo observaba como el vagón que llevaba la carga importante se dirigía hacia otra parte.

— ¡Te estoy hablando no me ignores!

Y ahí fue cuando el hijo de Goku reacciono.

—Lo lamento mucho, no pensé que esos tipos hicieran algo tan bajo y desvergonzado, en verdad calcule mal todo —Se disculpó Gohan aun con el ceño fruncido—. Pero no te preocupes, rescatare a Wendy y me encargare de que reciban su merecido.

Lucy se sentía muy incómoda en estar en una posición tan comprometedora, de hecho, no le hacía nada de gracia que el saiyajin la tuviera cargando de esa manera. Sin embargo había visto esa fiera mirada en sus ojos zafiros cuando observo que la trayectoria del vagón adinerado cambiaba por otra ruta, la misma mirada que había tenido cuando había luchado contra Natsu.

—Etto. ¿Podrías bajarme?

—Si en un momento —Le dijo Gohan divisando la otra parte del ferrocarril que se alejaba de igual modo —.Charle Happy les pido de favor que se sostengan fuertemente de Lucy.

Los exceeds sin saber que es lo que haría Gohan hicieron lo que el chico les pidió. Sin previo aviso cuerpo de Gohan quedó rodeado por su blanco y revoltoso Ki antes de salir disparado de golpe hacia el ferrocarril. La maga estelar y los exceed quedaron mareados debido a la velocidad a la que iban, Charle una vez más quería protestar, sin embargo podía notar que Gohan buscaba la forma de rescatar a Wendy lo mas rápido posible y por esa razón no le dijo nada. Cuando por fin llegaron al carro principal del ferrocarril, Gohan rompió la puerta del área de operaciones con un puñetazo mostrando a los maquinistas que se encontraban noqueados. Haciendo que Happy y Lucy estuvieran nerviosos, en definitiva, el saiyajin tenía una fuerza bastante descomunal.

—Lucy necesito que te quedes aquí, debes despertar a los maquinistas para que el tren no se salga de su carril. —Lucy asintió con determinación, mientras que Gohan observaba al horizonte —.Yo me encargare de rescatar a Wendy, después de todo el vagón con el dinero aún no se ha alejado lo suficiente y puedo captar la presencia de ella todavía.

Charle solo asintió.

—Está bien, te encargo a Wendy.

—Cierto, tampoco te olvides de Natsu.

Gohan solo volteo a mirar a los gatos y a la maga estelar mientras les sonreía confiadamente y les mostraba su pulgar en señal de que todo iba a estar bien.

—Muy bien —Expresó con decisión el saiyajin—. En seguida vuelvo.

Una vez que dijo eso, despegó a los cielos a una velocidad increíble rompiendo el techo del vagón en el proceso. Fue algo violento su arranque, que logro derribar a los dos exceed e hizo que la micro falda de Lucy se levantara para dejar a la vista su ropa íntima. La maga estelar se lamentaba mientras que baja su falda con gran recelo. ¡Qué momento tan oportuno para decidir que hoy se pondría mini falda!

La experiencia fue algo irreal. Cuando Gohan se encontraba en el cielo despegó tan rápido, que desapareció de la vista en menos de una milésima de segundo. Creó un enorme estallido sónico solo con despegar, pero en realidad, su velocidad era miles, ¡No! millones de veces superior a esto. ¡Prácticamente despareció en medio de una estela azulada en lo más profundo de los cielos!

En definitiva, no había magia que pudiera aumentar la velocidad del vuelo de esa forma, es mas, muy pocos podían volar sin la necesidad de usar alas, pero esto era demasiado, casi una locura. Aunque el chico era alguien un tanto extraño pero a la vez alguien honesto, ya que ha demostrado ser alguien de confianza, además de ser también alguien muy bondadoso y muy inteligente.

Solamente esperaba que todo saliera bien y entregaran el pedido a tiempo.

* * *

 _ **(Universo 7 perteneciente a Bills el dios de la destrucción, en alguna parte de la galaxia del noroeste)**_

En medio de un planeta árido y arrasado probablemente por culpa de la destrucción que provocaron algunos invasores de " _allá afuera_ " el cielo era verde oscuro y entre el paisaje sin vida yacía un enorme castillo, de ahí venia caminando alguien encapuchado, se trataba de la mujer que había llegado desde los cielos cuando la brutal batalla en que se había enfrascado Gohan había llegado al punto final, cuando entro al castillo sorprendentemente podía apreciarse los lujos que habían dentro de él, cosa curiosa porque el planeta prácticamente estaba devastado. Adentrándose al salón principal elevo su vista para encontrarse con un enorme trono, en el cual estaba sentado un hombre extrañamente cubierto por las sombras de pies a cabeza , la cual impedía ver sus facciones, solamente sobresalían sus manos, pálidas, cuyas uñas eran alargadas y negras.

Después de realizar una reverencia respetuosa procedió a reportar como salieron las cosas en la tierra.

—Por lo que reportas, parece ser que los dos últimos saiyajins que quedaban en el universo 7 sobrevivieron…—Comentó con voz fría, debido a la ausencia de luz no se podía ver de quien se trataba el lugar en si era muy oscuro. La misma se mantenía de frente, al parecer esperando el veredicto de su superior. A simple vista podía apreciarse que los interiores eran de un castillo gigantesco. La mujer encapuchada espero paciente a que terminara de hablar aquel ser para posteriormente recibir instrucciones. —Lo que me llama la atención, es que dos saiyajines fueron a parar a un multi-verso alterno a este universo.

— Mi señor – La mujer hablo con voz ronca y carente de emoción alguna— ¿Usted me está diciendo que fracase en mi misión?

—Es cierto que te encomendé la destrucción del planeta tierra la cual fue un completo éxito pero no esperaba que hubiese sobrevivientes. –El sujeto encapuchado le respondió, parándose de su trono el hombre procedió a colocarse frente a ella –. Aunque esto no representa inconveniente alguno en mis objetivos, después de todo logramos hacernos del monstruo Tsufur.

—Realmente me siento muy apenada mi señor —Aquel hombre o ser encapuchado aparto con delicadeza varios mechones de cabello a la mujer —.Le prometo que los buscare y los eliminare de inmediato, solo deme la orden. —Le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un chip grande de color negro con bordes verdes brillantes a su alrededor con la forma parecida a la de una araña, lista para colocárselo en la parte baja de su nuca.

Viendo las intenciones de la mujer el hombre le mando una mirada solemne, comprendiendo la situación decide guardar nuevamente el artefacto. La diferencia de estaturas era considerable, fácilmente el "ser de las sombras" le sacaba al menos 20 centímetros de altura a su subordinada sin embargo la presencia de la mujer imponía bastante, además poseía un Ki demasiado inmenso que podría estremecer al universo entero.

—Eso no es necesario – El ser señalo con su tétrico dedo la figura de la mujer —De entre todos los que quedan de nuestra raza incluyéndome, solo tú eres la única capaz de luchar, la única que cuenta con mucho poder sobresaliente de todas las razas de este universo debido a tus raíces de Herajin (1), es por eso que es imperativo que te quedes conmigo, hasta que los chips inhibidores de agresividad estén listos y hasta que pueda hacerme con el cuerpo y los poderes del monstruo Tsufur.

Retirando suavemente la capucha que cubría el rostro de la mujer podría apreciarse un rostro bastante parecido al de Zangya (2) solo que con rasgos más delicados, su cabello era de color rosa, su piel era de un tono azul café y sus ojos eran amarillos con los bordes rojos, tal vez la raza extraterrestre desconocida eran poseedores de esos rasgos.

—Mi señor, ¿Será usted tan amable de decirme que fue lo que ocasionó que esos dos bárbaros saiyajines sobrevivieran?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incomodo antes de que la mujer alienígena recibiera respuesta alguna.

—Sospecho que hubo una intervención externa por parte de los Kaioshins. De alguna manera lograron causar una alteración de los espacios del tiempo y grietas dimensionales con el fin de que el ataque que lanzaste se convirtiera en una especie de agujero de gusano salvando a esos dos individuos… —Aquel ser encapuchado detuvo su explicación callo de rodillas y vomito sangre verde. En medio de respiraciones agitadas y erráticas por parte de su señor la mujer mitad Herajin inmediatamente corrió en su auxilio ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, la deprecación podría apreciarse en su mirada, pues al parecer su superior tenía muy delicada salud—. Nosotros podemos alterar las realidades, pero recuerda que los kaioshins pueden hacer lo mismo que nosotros aunque en menor escala...

—Mi señor, no se esfuerce demasiado.

—A pesar de ser una mestiza, conservas todos los rasgos de nuestra débil raza –El ser encapuchado sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza creyendo que esta estallaría—. Lamento mucho arrastrarte a nuestro oscuro destino, Nee-chan.

—No digas eso hermano mío, yo estaría gustosa de entregar mi vida por el bienestar de todos nosotros, debes tener fe y fortaleza aún queda esperanza, solo te pido que resistas un poco más, nuestro pueblo ahora más que nunca te necesita —La joven mitad Herajin estaba tomando de los hombros al ser encapuchado ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y ofreciéndole un medicamento extraño que encontró en el estante de un mueble donde se encontraba un ordenador gigante.

La joven alienígena intento ordenar sus ideas, pero de alguna manera ver a su medio hermano en ese delicado estado de salud le causaba mucho dolor e impedía que pensara correctamente, nunca olvidaría el día en que ese lagarto del demonio llamado Freezer invadió su planeta natal y sobre todo jamás olvidaría a sus heraldos de la muertes llamados saiyajines quienes trajeron muerte y destrucción en su mundo.

Y todo esto comenzó por culpa de alguien vil y sin escrúpulos como lo era Freezer ¿Y de que tenía la culpa ella y su planeta?, simple, solamente por ser un planeta de los más hermosos que existían dentro del vasto universo. Al parecer su medio hermano fue un gran académico respetado y firmes ideas patriotas quien trabajaba con orgullo por el bien de su comunidad. Él era una autoridad destacada en la investigación sobre el ADN, así como en sociología, biología, y en el arte creativo, considerado como un Leonardo Da Vinci entre su gente, aunque en la mayoría de los planetas predominaban la monarquía, ellos eran tan avanzados que su gobierno era más parecido al de una república.

A pesar de ser fruto de la unión entre un Herajin desterrado y una hembra de ese planeta, fue aceptada como uno de los suyos sin importancia en sus raíces, aunque los Herajines eran seres demasiado poderosos y agresivos como los saiyajines, al parecer la ausencia de agresividad característica en los habitantes del planeta Minuteriamun fue heredada por parte de su madre, por lo que a pesar de haber nacido con un poder inmenso, no tenía la capacidad de luchar y es que quizás nunca necesitarían luchar, porque su pueblo y su planeta jamás conocieron la guerra o la desgracia.

Hasta que un día cambio todo.

Los días en paz llegaron a su fin cuando fueron visitados por unos viajeros alienígenas que se presentaron ante ellos como refugiados los cuales solicitaban su ayuda. Nunca se imaginaron que esos viajeros resultaron ser saiyajines enviados por Freezer para conquistar su planeta, no solo planeaba adueñarse de su planeta, sino que también querían adueñarse de la vasta magia que poseían los seres del planeta Minuteriamun, ellos eran considerados los seres mágicos más poderosos del universo, quienes a pesar de ser una de las razas más débiles del universo, eran considerados como una de las razas quienes poseían magia ilimitada, superando con creces a los madoshis, (Raza a la que pertenecía el mago Bibidi y el mago Babidi) y eso a Freezer le atraía en demasía, pues buscaba la forma hacerse inmortal y en esa ocasión pensaba que podría realizar su sueño visitando ese planeta.

Como el planeta fue muy especial, Freezer había ordenado que la invasión se llevara a cabo de diferente manera, tal y como paso en nameku-sei, en fin, esos barbaros monos saiyajines acabaron con mucha de su gente, después de años de constante tortura y destrucción al parecer los invasores fueron retirados de ahí, porque Freezer planeaba destruir e planeta Vegita por lo tanto los invasores regresaron a su hogar en busca de instrucciones, sin embargo fueron engañados para ir a su inminente destrucción.

Tiempo después Freezer se había olvidado de ese planeta porque al parecer encontró otras mejores víctimas: los nameku-sei y gracias a la destrucción causada por los saiyajines, su planeta se veía de esa forma.

–Deberías recostarte hermano mío, descansa por hoy.

–Creo que tienes razón – El ser llevó una mano al rostro notando lo húmedo que estaba por el sudor –. Gracias por preocuparte, nee-chan.

Después de encaminar a su hermano hacia una de las habitaciones y después de atenderlo debidamente, abandono el cuarto mientras su medio hermano descansaba de su deplorable estado de salud. Se encamino hacia el ordenador gigante donde había sacado la medicina momentos atrás y encendió dicho aparato tecleando veloz mente como si buscara algo en específico, después de media hora de teclear sin cesar, efectivamente los saiyajines sobrevivientes estaban en un sub mundo del planeta tierra conocido como Earthland.

—Así que ahí fueron a parar — La sorpresa de la mujer se apreciaba en su rostro, cuando miraba el panorama dl submundo llamado Earthland, donde residían humanos capaces de realizar magia, aunque no eran tan poderosos como los de su raza, notaba que las condiciones de aquel submundo eran óptimas para volver a resucitar a su raza, quienes estaban al borde de la extinción —Mi hermano tiene que saber esto, sabía que tarde o temprano había esperanza alguna para nosotros.

—Esta vez me lleve una gran sorpresa, aquel pequeño mono saiyajin sobrevivió… aun así ese niño ni el otro saiyajin no representan riesgo alguno aun en su máximo poder, no mientras sea a mí a quien se enfrenten…— Aseguró Paragón mientras observaba a Gohan y a Mirai Trunks convivir con sus nuevos amigos de sus respectivos gremios—. No pensé que encontraría un planeta parecido al nuestro, y pensar que una raza tan primitiva como es la de los terrícolas tuviera capacidades de usar magia…

—Quizás la creación de los chips inhibidores de agresividad de un paso adelante fue suerte de que lográramos capturar a un saiyajin —Sonriendo de manera satisfecha observaba ahora una habitación con una puerta hermética que llevaba como leyenda _sujeto 205_ —. Sin embargo la agresividad de un saiyajin no será suficiente, necesitaremos más sujetos de prueba que sean capaces de sentir odio y que sean sumamente agresivos, quizás en ese lugar llamado Earthland podamos encontrar a terrícolas con dichas características. —Y una vez más fijo su vista en la pantalla mientras observaba a cierto saiyajin quien volaba para alcanzar el vagón con el dinero robado por la banda de los traseros gordos.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1.- La raza de los Herajin son la raza que vivía en planeta Hera. Es la raza de Bojack y sus secuaces, que son los únicos sobrevivientes y que aparecieron por única ocasión en la película de Dbz llamada la galaxia corre peligro, donde ponen en jaque a los guerreros z y Gohan ssj2 los derroto.**

 **2.- La mujer que lanzo el ataque a los guerreros z es posiblemente familiar de Zangya que a su vez es de la raza de los Herajin, pero es una mestiza tal y como es el caso de Gohan y Trunks, la raza alienígena en cuestión carecen de la capacidad de pelear y de ser agresivos por esa razón fueron conquistados y hubieran sido exterminados completamente de no ser por las habilidades mágicas de estos que interesaron a Freezer, conforme la historia pase, la relación de Paragón con Zangya así como el nombre de la raza alienígena del planeta Minuteriamun se sabrá del todo, por cierto les recomiendo que les presten atención a estos últimos personajes.**

 **Bueno...**

 **¿Qué les parece? tercer capítulo y después de unos cuantos días, ni yo me lo creo.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews no saben cuánto los aprecio y a los que me siguen, también se los agradezco mucho, ya que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo por cierto, no olviden visitar mi deviantart llamada Haestorm, ahí subiré imágenes con respecto al fic, de hecho ya hice una imagen al crossover.**

 **Por cierto recuerden que no prometo actualizar seguido. Lo de arriba no sé cómo paso. Estaba inspirado supongo yo. Así que no se hagan ilusiones por favor que después me siento culpable.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Por cierto ¿Quién será el saiyajin cautivo? como dice Bob esponja, adelante adivinen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos muy buenas las tengan o si no las pasen… ejem bien quiero aclarar algunos puntos, sobre la historia, querido lector si has venido a checar la actualización nada más puedes ahórrate el calvario de leer dirigiendo la flechita del mouse hacia la barrita de navegación que está a tu mano derecha.**

 **Una vez aclarado esto comenzare:**

 **Primero que nada no tengo excusas… no actualice porque no me dio la gana actualizar, sip leíste bien no se me pego la regalada y puta gana de escribir así de simple la dejo ¿Soné como un cínico sin vergüenza? Sinceramente me da igual… bueno no voy a negar también que tengo un trabajo de tiemplo completo y estoy realizando mi maestría pero es algo que no necesitan saber con lujo de detalles. Además según yo, en el último capítulo deje en claro que no iba a actualizar seguido, con esto les doy a entender que prácticamente me iba a tardar o una semana, o un mes hasta un año y contando. Debido a que llevo una vida algo agitada y no duermo sinceramente tenía ganas de dejarlo en hiatus indefinido y de hecho planeaba no actualizar, pero ya que usualmente debido a un suceso con un autor estrella de múltiples fandoms llamado SuperPonySaiyanX9000 me quise dar un gustito de brindar la actualización de este fic.**

 **Les desmenuzare como está el asunto con lujo y detalles.**

 **Si bien decidí leer las historias de este simpático autor, llámese curiosidad o pasar el rato nada más, note ciertas irregularidades en cada historia que leía de su comparecencia y cierto patrón repetitivo en todas ellas que me pareció fastidioso seguir leyendo decidí hacerle una pequeña reseña de lo que debe hacer para salir de ese estancamiento, de los errores que comete, pero en lugar de tomármelo a bien termine siendo catalogado como autor hipócrita, autor poco exitoso, envidioso que busco lastimar a los demás ¡oh! ¡oh! y mi favorita un "** **Hater"** **y no solo por el… si, no por la colosal panda de borregos que le siguen.**

 **Se los cito:**

 _" **Miren personas incultas, yo me mato día y noche durante toda la semana para tratar de conservar todos los servicios que necesito para vivir (agua, gas, luz y sobre todo internet), y a veces hasta me desvelo por escribir mis nuevos capitulo. Así que no me vengan a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer porque ustedes no son nada para decirme que hacer,**_ ** _yo hago las historias a mi modo y como yo quiera, y si no les gusta pues hagan sus propias historias para ver quien es mejor autor. Oh esperen, ya me di cuenta de que uno de ustedes tiene poco éxito en sus historias mientras que el otro es fan de puro fanfic de SAO (Sword Art Online, un anime muy sobrevalorado por cierto). Obviamente me estoy ahorrando la molestia de mencionar quien tiene lo que acabo de decir porque no me gusta andar tirando arena, como ustedes"_**

 ** _(_** **Por cierto si no me creen busquen su actualización de saiyajin emperador rojo y se podrán corroborar las idioteces que estoy diciendo)**

 **Pudo darme risa, pudo hacerme enojar, pero la verdad no sentí nada, absolutamente nada, no me sentí ofendido y más porque sé que no soy como ese autor me describe… ¿Que si tengo pocos lectores? ¡A quien cojones le importa! ¿Debería importarme a mí? ¡Por supuesto que no! No tengo nada que envidiar y si así la situación se diera, aunque tuviera un solo lector sabiendo que le agrada lo que escribo, es suficiente para mí, porque yo busco revolucionar, salir de lo mismo… aunque a muchos les aburra.**

 **¿Que se desvela por hacer un fic? Eso me da a entender que esta hambriento de atención. En mi caso yo no necesito hacer tal cosa solo para ganarme la simpatía de personas que no conozco, no lo necesito, no lo veo pertinente y por supuesto no pienso desperdiciar valiosas horas de sueño para solamente publicar un escrito, pues hay otras cosas más importantes, mucho más importantes a las que les debo dedicar mi atención y si escribo es únicamente por hobbie llámese divertirme pues, nada más.**

 **¿Que no somos nadie para decirle que hacer y qué no? Joder hombre, este tío tiene un enfoque mal visto de lo que quería llegar realmente. Fueron simplemente recomendaciones que debería seguir nada más, consejos simples para mejorar, ¿que si fui un tanto brusco, jocoso y un maldito al tratar con él? No lo niego, me declaro culpable de los cargos, además recién que entre hace unos cuantos ayeres me habían llegado varias críticas destructivas y gracias a dichas críticas y a la influencia de autores grandes fue que pude ser capaz de mejorar. Y según mi criterio, el otro autor que le critico como quiera que se llame catalogo su historia como basura, (Pero tuvo razón en algunas partes y concordamos tanto el como yo) cosa que** **POR SUPUESTO Y POR NINGÚN MOTIVO HICE YO** **¿La razón? Sencilla, como bien dice el buen** **Gabe logan** **no hay fics buenos o malos, son historias que los mismos fans hacen para compartir algo con el resto del fandom ¿Que si hace las cosas como le dan la gana? Es más que respetable su decisión, quien soy yo para imponer algo, no soy nadie, pero repito, solamente quise darle algunas recomendaciones.**

 **¿Que soy una persona inculta? La neta, la neta sin comentarios, sería demasiado extenuante discutir ese aspecto. Solo basta con mensajito ese que nos hizo el favor de compartirnos en su actualización para que se haga notar quien es el verdadero inculto aquí.**

 **¿Que hagamos historias para ver quien es mejor autor? No, no, my friend, no hay necesidad de tal cosa, el menos en mi caso no. Yo no pienso competir con nadie porque esta no es una competencia. Una, yo ya tengo mis historias y al menos me va bien, a pesar de tener muy pocos comentarios y dos, se cuáles son mis cualidades y defectos como escritor, no necesito que terceros me lo restrieguen en la cara.**

 **¿Qué le tiramos arena? Una vez más sin comentarios…**

 **Y por esta razón decidí actualizar. No malinterpreten lo que he dicho, no pretendo ser un hijo de puta en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero entiendan que tengo la necesidad de aclarar esto, después de recibir mensajes ofensivos por niños rata (que ni para insultar son creativos para colmo) seguidores de este emblemático autor de FF, así que en definitiva, no pienso discutir con él ni nada, pero aun así quiero darle un poco de atención de la cual quiere ¿y porque no? De la atención que tanto se merece también.**

 **Así que, en retrospectiva quiero dedicarle este capítulo a SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y a todos aquellos que me insultaron por PM y quieran pasarse por mi fic a dejar más sarta de estupideces en la sección de reviews. Ojala lo disfruten.**

 **Bueno ya he terminado de compartirles mi experiencia, así que como sé que a varios les vale un reverendo cacahuate, vengamos con lo bueno.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy tail y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Hiro Mashima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Entrega completada.**

Rareza. Según el diccionario se refiere al sinónimo de **extraño** o **poco frecuente** , que se presenta en una situación que la misma lógica vale mierda y hace que parezca un chiste sacado de una manga de bajo presupuesto y poca creatividad.

Digamos que es una buena forma de describir lo que el saiyajin sentía en estos momentos.

Wendy Marvell estaba vestida con una especie de expandex azul oscuro y haciendo la ridícula posición junto a los homúnculos de traseros descomunales que te dan la impresión de que esos individuos fueran un espécimen de alíen perdidos de otra galaxia lejana ¿y con esa descomunal tamaño de culo quien no lo supondría? Ah y por cierto se suponen que deberían ser sus enemigos, ¿ya mencione que se trata de Wendy marvell? ¿Porque la comparación?, porque lógicamente en el razonamiento mismo del hijo de Goku, tratar de robar un vagón repleto de oro no es cosa de chiste y es algo que merece por demás un castigo o un buen escarmiento cuando menos.

― ¿Me puedes repetir que pasa aquí?, lo que pasa es que no comprendo muy bien la situación.

Marvell quería que la tierra se la tragase en ese momento, al ver el rostro desconcertado de su amigo y aquellos seres con culo de azotador más que dispuestos a lanzar su ataque estrella y en cierta forma devastador para aquellos con olfato sensible ¿Y es que quien no estaría así en su situación? Tras una extenuante explicación por parte de la dragón slayer en medio de miradas desviadas y tic verbales Gohan comprendió como es que Wendy había terminado en esta situación.

―Ya entiendo, entonces tu eres el lacayo A ―dijo señalando a un sujeto delgado que no tenía cejas de abanico ―.y tú eres el lacayo B, esta vez dirigió su mirada al regordete, cachetón y por ende el del culo más grande de la banda ―y al parecer tu eres el líder ¿verdad?

Lo más desconcertante de esto es que lo decía como si nada, siempre con esa sonrisa al estilo Son Goku plasmada en su rostro. Cualquiera en la posición de los tres criminales pensaría que se estaban burlando de ellos, o esa era la impresión que tenía el líder. Los otros dos también estaban estupefactos, pero por motivos completamente distintos.

― ¿Pe-pero como lo supo? ¿Acaso es adivino?

― ¡Este chiquillo es un genio! ―La exaltación se sentía en las palabras del lacayo B ―.Seguramente es otro mago muy poderoso.

Al oír los exclamación exagerada por parte de los dos lacayos, una gota grueso de sudor resbalaba por la nuca del saiyajin, ¿En serio estos tipos se consideraban como villanos?

―c-como sea e-ellos son la banda de los traseros temblorosos **(1)** ―A pesar de la situación embarazosa Wendy se esforzaba por sonreír. Sin embargo el saiyajin se mostraba serio, más bien con una expresión expectante.

―Ya veo. Sin embargo al aparecer les gusta hacer tonterías en lugar de trabajar como personas civilizadas ―Gohan se tomaba la barbilla de forma pensativa, si bien estaba un poco molesto por lo que había pasado minutos atrás viéndolos detenidamente no le parecían que fueran peligrosos y mucho menos malos, solo andaban un poco desencaminados… O era eso o de plano son unos idiotas ―Oigan ¿No han pensado hacer otra cosa que hacer en lugar de robar? ―La declaración del saiyajin hizo que Wendy abriera sus ojos como platos. ― Sé que no es fácil pero apuesto a que pueden lograr mejores cosas si se dedicaran a una profesión.

― ¡Oye! no es nuestra culpa que la gente nos mire con mala ojos ―El reclamo del de cejas de azotador no se hizo esperar ―Siempre nos tildan de ladrones de tercera.

―Es cierto la gente siempre nos juzga por adelantado. ―Los dos lacayos exclamaron al unísono.

El saiyajin estaba visiblemente consternado por la reacción de los tres sujetos, pero después se tocó la barbilla pensativa antes de dar su contundente respuesta.

―Mmmm Pues… ¿Serán porque no trabajan? ― los tres sintieron una puñalada en el pecho ―y porque hacen poses muy ridículas – otra puñalada al trio – Y porque siempre cuentan sus planes a cualquiera – los tres habían quedado K.O. ―. Ah y porque reciente robaron un vagón repleto de oro a través de métodos anti higiénicos… ―El chico había enumerado con sus dedos de manera inocente ― ¿Quieren que siga?

No hubo respuesta, los tres están tendidos en el suelo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor. Wendy, como la dulce y bondadosa niña que era se arrodillo aun lado de los deprimidos criminales y les consoló con palabras de aliento, haciendo que estos lloraran a mares por lo gentil que era su eminencia.

¿Esto estaba pasando realmente? Fue la pregunta que el hijo de Goku se hizo de manera mental. Parpadeo varias veces, cuando noto que una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la peli azul se posó en su persona, pero bien el dicho decía que la verdad duele y el primer paso para ser personas de bien es aceptar sus defectos, o eso fue lo que le enseño su madre.

― ¡Gohan! ―El mencionado se sorprendió al oírle gritar por primera vez ― ¡Reunión privada ahora!

―Eh pero de que estas… ―No termino la frase. Wendy lo sujeto de su doji y prácticamente se lo llevo a rastras al otro lado del vagón. La banda por supuesto quedo igual de sorprendida que el saiyaijin, pero como buenos lacayos que eran decidieron no interrumpir a su eminencia de lo que sea que estuviera hablando con aquel mocoso con cara de bobalicón y cabellos parados.

―Ehhh ¿Hice algo mal? ―Por raro que parezca. Ambos hablaban en voz baja, lejos de los ladrones con gases estomacales, Por supuesto la mirada de desaprobación seguía en la expresión de Wendy ―. Sea lo que sea que hice te juro que no fue mi intención.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no fue muy educado de tu parte ―El saiyajin bajo la mirada algo ofuscado por el regaño de su amiga―.Además hay otras maneras de decir las cosas… ―El simplemente asentía avergonzado y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa ―.Y si queremos que ellos pasen de hoja y vayan por el camino del bien, debemos tener tacto y amabilidad.

El chico asintió. Pero lo más importante en estos momentos era regresar el vagón repleto de oro, pues ahora que caía en cuenta faltaban menos de 4 horas para llevar el encargo y según lo que les había comentado el maestro el cliente era muy exigente en cuestiones de puntualidad. Wendy no podía permitir más perdida del tiempo y el saiyajin lo sabía perfectamente. Una vez terminado el regaño por parte de la dragón Slayer ambos acordaron apresurarse lo más rápido posible.

―Entendido ―Wendy sonreía de manera satisfecha ―. Cuento contigo, Wendy.

Y una vez más Wendy convoco la súper reunión con aquellos sujetos con apariencia de ser dibujados por un niño de seis años. Al cabo de unos minutos de expectación, el trio comenzaba a derramar lágrimas y mocos de emoción, al parecer por lo que vio, la peli azul había sacado un folleto de fairy tail donde ofrecían cursos de magia y a juzgar por el llanto lastimero de los traseros temblorosos supuso que Wendy les ofreció una alternativa para dar vuelta de hoja.

―Vaya realmente es como una eminencia para ellos ―Comento el saiyajin riendo un poco por la conducta poco decorosa que mostraban los asaltantes del vagón.

* * *

Responsabilidad y seriedad, eran los dos afectivos con los cuales el gremio de Lamia scale calificaban a Mirai Trunks.

El tiempo era vital para el y por eso no se daba el lujo de desperdiciarlo. Siguió el consejo de la maestra del gremio, y a primera hora del día siguiente después de su recuperación se enrumbó a la tabla de trabajos para realizar alguna misión. Debía hacer las cosas tal y como las hacían en el gremio, debido a que era un recién llegado. Obaa-baabasama le explicó al ser un novato y recién llegado debía realizar misiones en conjunto con miembros que tuviera más experiencia en el campo y para su mala fortuna o designio del destino le toco con las chicas que le habían salvado de su predicamento.

La compañía de ellas era bastante agradable obviando claro sus ridículas cátedras filosóficas de la importancia del amor acompañadas de dramatización por demás exagerada claro estaba.

― ¡Debo de decir que esta vez te luciste! – La prima de sherry daba pequeños saltos en señal de emoción ― ¡Desapareciste de la nada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los maleantes habían sido noqueados!

―Aprecio mucho tus halagos –El saiyajin del futuro se mostraba algo apenado –.aunque ustedes también pusieron de su parte.

―Querido, ser modesto es una cualidad digna de un férreo seguidor del amor ―La marionetista mágica juntaba sus manos de forma melodramática. Mostrándose complacida de haber encaminado por el vasto y hermoso mundo del amor al más nuevo y también reacio miembro del gremio.

Una vez más se mostraba cohibido por los peculiares comentarios de la mujer. Negando con la cabeza decidió seguirles el corriente a las chicas que tenía por compañeras. La misión había acabado rápidamente pero el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a magnolia tardaría una hora para su siguiente salida, así que como medio de distracción decidieron dar una pequeña vuelta (Por sugerencia de sherry) a la capital de Fressia **(2)** , al parecer había una hermosa catedral histórica insignia de esa ciudad y las dos queridas primas querían visitarla, pero Trunks había intuido que sherry se traía algo entre manos.

Después de todo no es novedad para todos en el gremio de la planificada boda que ella tendría con Ren Akatsuki un miembro del gremio Blue pegasus.

―Oye Trunkls-cchi **(3)** , ¿Qué tal si después de que volvamos al gremio practicamos un poco de artes marciales? ¿qué te parece?

―No le veo nada de malo. ―La voz del saiyajin del futuro se mostraba serena, pero tenía cierto temor de que se enteren de lo que había hablado con la maestra Obaa-babaasama al momento de usar sus habilidades en el entrenamiento―.Debo decir que me agrada mucho tu entusiasmo Chelia.

Después de todo a pesar de ser una vieja rabo verde, la maestra nada se le escapaba y para infortunio del guerrero del futuro era demasiada perceptiva.

― _Sé que es mucho pedir que confíes en mí, pero quisiera saber un poco más de ti muchacho, ten en cuenta que en otros gremios no son tan accesibles para aceptar a un extraño y menos en las condiciones en las que te encontrabas_ ― _El muchacho mostraba una expresión de extrema seriedad en sus facciones_ ―. _Pero así como tuvimos confianza en aceptarte, me gustaría que tú me tuvieras la suficiente confianza para contarme de donde realmente vienes._

 _Trunks pareció meditarlo, simplemente podía negarse, pero esas personas le ayudaron cuando más lo necesitaba, así que no le vería nada de malo en contarle la verdad a la maestra del gremio siempre y cuando no incluyera a terceros._

― _Bien, confiaré en usted como me lo pide, después de todo durante mi estadía en su gremio puede que llame demasiado la atención y tarde o temprano usted me pediría muchas explicaciones_ ― _La maestra asintió_ ―. _Bien lo que le voy a contar quizás suene un poco descabellado y hasta cierto punto fuera de su imaginación, en consecuencia nuestra charla será un poco extensa, espero no le importune eso._

― _Desde luego que no muchacho, adelante._

 _-Antes que nada, permítame aclarar que tengo motivos suficientes de no llamar la atención lo suficiente y mantener un perfil bajo fue porque no sabíamos realmente lo que había pasado ni dónde nos encontrábamos. Ahora, puedo ver con satisfacción que puedo confiar pelanemte en usted y los demás miembros de su gremio. Bien, se podría decir que yo no soy un ser humano completamente…_

― _A que te refieres muchacho_ ― _La maestra del gremio demando una explicación._

 _ **(Dragon Ball Super ost - Terror Theme)**_

― _Así es, maestra. Mi padre, perteneció a una raza guerrera extraterrestre ahora extinta llamada Saiyajin._

― ¡ _Espera un momento! ¿Dices que tu padre era un extraterrestre? –La maestra del gremio interrumpió al hijo de Bulma de manera brusca._

― _Así es, recuerde que le había advertido que esto estaría fuera de su imaginación_ ― _Acoto Trunks_ ―. _Solamente le pido de la manera más atenta que no me interrumpa hasta concluir con todo lo que voy a relatarle_ ― _Pidió Trunks con una inusitada calma, ante ese argumento lógicamente la maestra al no tener que responder y llevada por la curiosidad solo se limita a asentir lentamente_ ―. _Bien como le decía_ _la raza de los saiyajin son seres que poseen una apariencia física muy similar a la de los humanos, pero con características propias y un poder inimaginable que no tiene límites._

 _La cosa era demasiado difícil de digerir, la maestra había quedado sin palabras. Todo era una inusitada locura, demasiado fantasioso pero al ver la mirada zafiro en los ojos de su alumno supo de antemano que no estaba mintiendo_

― _Los miembros de la raza de los saiyajin vivían en el planeta Vegita muy alejado del planeta Tierra, pero muchos años atrás éste planeta fue destruido junto con sus habitantes, quedando únicamente con vida mi padre y tres saiyajin más que se encontraban en otro lugar al momento de la explosión. Según lo que me conto mi madre un pequeño niño llamado Goku fue enviado a la Tierra para asesinar a toda su población para que posteriormente más saiyajines se hicieran con el planeta ya que contaba con excelentes condiciones para vivir, pero por razones que desconozco, no supe el porque no había completado su cometido._

 _La maestra nuevamente estaba sin palabras… para resumir. Los saiyajin simplemente eran seres abominables e internamente se alegro de que estos estuvieran extintos._

― _¿Le sorprendió verdad?_ _n_ _o_ _la culpo_ ― _Trunks_ s _e aclaró la garganta_ ―. _Si bien le sorprendió mucho lo último que le dije, déjeme decirle que esto solo es la punta de un gigantesco Iceberg._ ― _Para este punto la anciana maestra sudaba gotas perladas de sudor_ ― _Intuyo que al ser personas con la capacidad de utilizar magia imagino no les resulte tan increíble los viajes en el tiempo._

― _Chico estas muy equivocado_ ― _Le dijo Obaa en señal de negación_ ―. _Los viajes en el tiempo son sucesos extraño pero en efecto se ha dado ocasiones que personas de esta dimensión han viajado en el tiempo._

― _Perfecto, eso me hace las cosas más fáciles_ ― _Trunks suspiro un poco aliviado_ ―. _Como le decía, esto puede que le parezca más extraño de lo normal, pero yo soy un individuo que no pertenece a esta línea del tiempo desde hace más de 20 años._

― _Entonces eres un hibrido mitad saiyajin y vienes del futuro… de 20 años después_

― _Así es, para resumirle, vine del tiempo porque en mi época estábamos pasando por momentos difíciles, todo era un verdadero infierno actual, en mi época, cuando aparecieron esos perversos demonios, todos mis amigos fueron asesinados sin piedad, la humanidad estaba al borde de la extinción, tenía que hacer algo_ _la voz de Trunks se agravó después de recordar esa horrible pesadilla Afortunadamente todo se solucionó, cuando las cosas se complicaron hasta llegar a un punto crítico hubo un verdadero milagro. Lo último que recuerdo es que al final hubo un poderoso enemigo en el cual no pudimos hacerle frente._ ― _Trunks apretó fuertemente los dientes en señal de frustración_ ―. _en una fiera y encarnizada pelea recuerdo haber perdido el conocimiento por la cantidad de heridas que tenía en mi cuerpo y fuera de eso desperté en este lugar._

― _En todos mis años de vida jamás había escuchado una historia tan fantástica como la tuya muchacho –La vida del guerrero del futuro en si fue caótica. Pero fuera de eso, seguía sin poder creer las cosas que escucho por parte de su recién miembro_ , _todo resultaba demasiado extraño como para ser creíble_ _._

 _Después de un rato de deliberación y para concluir la explicación Mirai Trunks amablemente y con mucha paciencia le explicaba a la maestra sobre el Ki y sus funciones de dicha forma de energía, cada vez que la maestra le interrumpía para preguntarle algo que no entendía, amablemente le explicaba las dudas que tenía._

― _Supongo que por decirlo así estas aquí varado, en esta dimensión…_

― _Me temo que así es Maestra_ ― _Trunks maldecía su mala suerte_ ―. _Y lo peor de todo es que no se con certeza que fue lo que le paso a nuestro mundo o si cualquiera de nuestros amigos termino aquí varado también._

 _La maestra del gremio observó a Trunks de manera solemne._

― _Descuida, nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites_ ― _La maestra del gremio nuevamente reitero estar en la mejor disposición de ayudarle_ ―. _Pero como podrás notar, aquí no somos de la caridad. Deberás hacer algunos trabajos y contribuir en actividades así como también compensaciones monetarias que ganes de las misiones que realices para el beneficio del gremio._

― _Por supuesto maestra_ ―Trunks asentía con honestidad ―.Hare todo lo que usted me pida.

Al oír esa frase la maestra le mando una mirada picara, Trunks sintió el peligro e inmediatamente la cara se le puso azul.

―Enserio, harás lo que yo te pida ―Le pregunto esbozando una mirada seductora… según ella.

― ¡POR FAVOR COMPORTESE MAESTRA! ―Trunks se cruzó de brazos en señal de defensa, como si eso fuera suficiente para apartar a una degenerada rabo verde. La maestra suspiro cansadamente e hizo un mohín. Como era posible que con su abrumadora belleza no hiciera

Eres aburrido Trunks-chii

 _Una gota gruesa de sudor resbalaba por su nuca. Una vez pasados varios minutos de incomodidad, Trunks tuvo la suficiente cordura para pretender que nada había pasado y para fortaleceré su mente para olvidar todo presagio que aquel acoso sexual no afectara su sanidad mental._

―Maestra quisiera pedirle un pequeño favor.

― _Si esta en mis posibilidades, con gusto lo hare._

― _Le suplico de favor que no le diga nada de lo que usted y yo platicamos a los demás, puede que haya una gran probabilidad de que cause un gran revuelo. ―El comentario le hizo gracia mentalmente sabiendo la clase de personas que tenía en su gremio ―.Hay algunas personas que no están preparadas para entender la verdadera magnitud de nuestra naturaleza._

― _Cuenta con ello muchacho._

 _Con una media sonrisa, Mirai Trunks hizo una pequeña reverencia a la maestra en señal de gratitud, para luego retirarse._

 _El "Tour" por la ciudad se alargó más de lo esperado, las dos magas y el saiyajin del futuro recorrieron el centro de la ciudad, visitando varias_ _boutique´s_ _y tiendas de boda que para su mala suerte del saiyajin se vio forzado a admirar nuevos modelos de vestidos de bodas que Sherry se estaba probando, desde los más baratos hasta los más caros y detallados, ah y por si fuera poco no debía faltar la lencería, que entre más provocativa mejor. De alguna manera el hijo de vegeta no se aburrió al pasar el tiempo con las dos joven magas, la experiencia era nueva y bástate gratificante para él._

 _Ahora mismo caminaban por el área de la fuente de sodas, por sugerencia de Chelia y porque ya hacia hambre a propias palabras del saiyajin, pero como la persona seria y recta que era, jamás lo diría a los cuatro vientos._

De repente se escuchó otro sonoro gruñido Sherry observo a su prima que inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, nuevamente se escuchó el gruñido, ambas se ambas voltearon la vista para observar el lugar donde realmente provenía, aquel gruñido.

El responsable desvió la mirada en señal de vergüenza.

― ¿Trunks-cchi, tienes hambre? _―_ Pregunto la menor de las primas mientras señalaba al lugar que había divisado―-Podemos detenernos a comer si quieres. estas de acuerdo querida Sherry.

―Por supuesto querida Chelia.

―Pe-pero es que yo… _―_ No era que estuviera avergonzado por el apodo que Chelia le regalo amistosamente, si no porque para estas alturas el dinero que traía no sería suficiente para darse el lujo de comprar algo en la ciudad _―._ Lo lamento mucho no cuento con suficiente efectivo.

―Que no te de pena querido _―_ Sherry lo tomaba del brazo cariñosamente _―._ Nosotras invitamos por esta ocacion.

―P-pero…

―Anda entremos _―_ Chelia se posiciono de tras de él y ambas chicas prácticamente se lo llevaron a rastras a la entrada del lugar _―._ Aquí hacen postres muy deliciosos.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa del local de crepas y pacientemente esperaron a que el mesero les atendiera, una vez ordenando sus postres (Trunks lo hizo a regañadientes por su puesto) Sherry se levantó del lugar para irse a arreglar al baño de mujeres, dejando a Chelia y al saiyajin del futuro solos.

 _Una vez que el mesero les trajo el postre, por alguna razón Sherry aun no salía del baño, seguramente tenía mucho que arreglarse o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ahí, realmente a Trunks poco le importaba los asuntos solo para chicas, más que nada por desconocer por completo el tema._

―Ya veo, así que te gusta la crepa de plátano ―Pregunto Sherry de manera interesada volteando su silla para quedar frente a un apenado Trunks―. Tienes muy buenos gustos.

―Siendo sincero no he tenido el privilegio de probar ese postre ―La verdad era que Trunks era nuevo en relaciones personales y la sola idea de charlar con una mujer a solas le parecía algo difícil y en cierta forma incomodo ―.es la primera vez que lo hago y por supuesto es la primera vez que visito un restaurante como este.

―No juegues ―La sorpresa en las facciones de Chelia no se hizo esperar ― ¿De verdad no has comido crepas? ¡¿Me lo juras?!

Trunks solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza parsimoniosamente. _Aunque a Chelia le pareció observar una pequeña señal de melancolía en su expresión._

― _¡Entonces no se diga más! –El peli lila abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida_ ― _¡Tu primera vez debe de ser inolvidable! ¡Anda dale un mordisco!_

 _Extrañado por la petición de la prima de Sherry, observo el postre detenidamente hasta que se lo llevo en la boca y cuando degusto el primer mordisco, su expresión cambio levente al sentir los sabores invadir su paladar._

― _¿Esta rico?_

 _El saiyajin asintió dando otra mordida al postre. La joven maga se mostró complacida al saber que el chico estaba pasándosela bien, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente._

 _Una vez terminando de degustar el postre, Chelia y Mirai Trunks platicaron de cosas banales hasta llegar al tema donde él había aparecido en ese denso bosque casi moribundo, y por supuesto de la curiosidad de la prima de Sherry en saber más de la persona que Trunks buscaba en estos momentos._

 _―Al parecer Gohan es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? ― Intuyó la caza dioses del cielo al notar la angustia de su compañero al no saber nada del hijo de Goku o de cualquiera de los guerreros Z que participo en esa encarnizada batalla._

 _―sí, bueno, es un poco complicado de explicar… ―Respondió tranquilamente, después unos cuantos minutos de silencio, de esos donde se acaban las palabras y no queda tema de conversación alguno que abordar, Trunks sintió la necesidad de hacer esta vez una pregunta a la chica―. Oye ahora que tenemos más confianza, ¿Podrías explicarme más de este reino?―La chica lo observo confundida ―.Quiero decir, imagino que hay demasiados lugares alrededor de aquí y supongo que fiare no es el único lugar que está en esta dimensión._

 _Con una amplia sonrisa Chelia le explico las dudas que el joven del futuro tenía acerca del mundo en que había dado a parar, cada vez que le interrumpía Chelia le respondía las dudas que no entendía con una inusitada paciencia y calma. Durante los minutos que estuvieron solos que él y ella eran_ , exactamente polos opuestos; pero que no impidió que pudieran hacer buena química y por supuesto entablar una buena amistad.

 _Todo esto era observado por Sherry quien se mostraba expectante a la conversación de ellos dos, no era secreto para todo el mundo que ella era una romántica empedernida en exceso y fue por esa razón que tuvo la "brillante" idea de emparejar a su prima con el muchacho que encontraron en el bosque. Desde el incidente donde la cara de Trunks queda atrapada en las grandes bondades de Chelia y a demás cayera desmayado por ese contacto, su intuición femenina le hizo saber que ellos dos harían una buena pareja. Tenían buena química según su juicio como mujer._

 _Y por supuesto necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito._

 _Una vez que sherry hizo su aparición terminaron de pagar la cuenta, aunque Trunks se sentía reacio por el hecho de que alguien más pagara lo que él había consumido, pero pronto entendió que ellas lo hicieron como un gesto de buena fe._

Casi atardeciendo, los tres decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a Magnolia en la siguiente corrida del tren que pasaba por la ciudad en la que se encontraban, una vez en el tren ambas primas dormían plácidamente recargadas la una contra la otra y el se mantenía pensativo observando el paisaje del ventanal del vagón. Se mantenía inquieto, había tantas cosas que desconocía y tenía un presentimiento de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder y lo peor de todo es que aún no podía encontrar el Ki de Gohan por más que se concentraba, razón suficiente para encender las alarmas internas.

El sonido característico de ese sistema de transporte junto con el anuncio del operador fue el indicativo que necesito para saber que habían llegado a su destino. Con suma amabilidad y delicadeza el guerrero del futuro movió quedamente el cuerpo de las inconscientes chicas para que despertaran y regresaran al gremio.

* * *

Justo en ese momento de la noche el tren había llegado a la hora acordada al destino donde la colosal carga de oro que transportaba, a pesar de que la misión se había concluido con éxito y que recibieron una cantidad generosa de Jewel, Lucy, los dos exceeds y Wendy observaban al saiyajin con ojos desorbitados. Y no era para menos, después de contemplar lo que el chico había hecho, cualquiera reaccionaria de esa forma.

 _.―Los encontré. Actuaron tan bien conmigo porque ustedes son ladrones ¿Verdad? ―Natsu había hecho su particular entrada, en donde destruía todo a su alrededor, los tres criminales lo miraron con miedo en los ojos ―.Cabrones ¡Se atrevieron a engañarme!_

 _Y por supuesto el gato Troll tuvo mucho que ver, contándole lo sucedido y añadiéndole una mezcla de su cosecha._

 _Rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia los tres sujetos quienes temblaban como gelatinas. Wendy intento convencerlo pero era tarde, Natsu estaba encarrerado con su puño envuelto en fuego, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era quitarse del camino._

 _¡Karyuu no Hokou!_

 _PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM_

 _Los tres salieron volando hasta desaparecer completamente en los cielos. Gohan observaba boquiabierto la acción violenta del dragón Slayer pero debía darle el crédito pues tenía una fuerza extraordinaria._

 _Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo el pelinegro se atrevía a hablar._

― _Supongo que ahora debemos llevar al vagón en su lugar ¿no les parece chicos? ―Dijo el saiyajin como si hacer tal cosa fuese un juego de niños (Nótese la ironía del asunto)_

― _¿Regresar el vagón ―Le pregunto Wendy sorprendida ―¿Y cómo harás eso?_

 _Se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta, Gohan se había acercado al vagón y fácilmente lo levanto con una mano, ¡Así es! levanto un vagón del tren que fácilmente debía pesar demasiadas toneladas. Los ojos de Wendy Y Happy se les querían salir de las cuencas observando la escena con poco menos que terror, sin lograr comprender cómo un ser humano era capaz de realizar semejante cosa. y Natsu… pues digamos que vitoreo lo cool que era sin pensar el nivel de locura que representaba aquella escena._

― _Vamos ¿Que están esperando?, métanse dentro del vagón para que podamos irnos. ―Respondió en saiyajin como si nada hubiera pasado, esbozando su característica sonrisa inocente._

 _Sin creerse lo que sucedía, Wendy acato la petición de este último, pero Natsu se negó rotundamente y prefirió viajar con Happy._

― _Aye, Gohan es un monstruo ―Fue lo único que pudo decir el gato azul, sin ningún comentario jocoso de por medio._

 _Cuando Lucy salió del vagón del tren en el que se encontraba, noto una inmensa sombra. Al ver lo que pasaba, tanto charle como ella reaccionaron igual que Wendy Jamás imaginaría el enorme vagón del tren que se supone que la única maquina con el poder de moverla sería una locomotora, estaría ahora sobre la cabeza del saiyajin. Y con una monumental carga de oro para variar._

 _Sin ser expectantes de las miradas aterrorizadas por parte de las magas, el chico coloco el vagón en el lugar donde estaba, antes de que fuera desprendido de su lugar._

― _Lucy, ¿despertaste a los conductores del tren?_

― _S-si ―Fue lo único que contesto la maga estelar incapaz de sopesar que un niño de 12 años fuera capaz de realizar semejante monstruosidad. Para estas alturas, estaba considerando hacerse un encefalograma regresando de la misión para comprobar si no se había vuelto loca de remate._

― _¡Qué bien! Entonces vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde ―Exclamo con la misma expresión alegre, las dos magas y los exceed asintieron de manera robótica, se les hacía inconcebible el nivel de estupidez que hacia gala el hijo de son Goku._

― _Gohan es un fenómeno― Fue lo que dijo Charle por supuesto recibió una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Wendy._

 _Y nuevamente retomaron su curso, para desgracia de Natsu el viaje duraría 3 horas más._

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.- La banda de los traseros temblorosos es una banda de ladrones de poca monta, formado por el Jefe Trasero Gordo, Lacayo A y Lacayo B. Esta banda es reconocida por ser algo obscenos y por su traje de látex gris, por no hablar de los descomunales culos de los que son poseedores (Mashima se ha de haber dado un buen toque para diseñar a estos personajes). Son demasiado imbéciles, pero saben ingeniárselas de alguna u otra forma para conseguir lo que quieren, a través de métodos repugnantes.**

 **2.- La ciudad de Fressia es una ciudad que se encuentra en el reino de Fiore y es famosa por su catedral que fue destruida por Natsu durante una de sus misiones, lo que por supuesto despertó la ira del Consejo Mágico y el resto es historia. Por supuesto que en la historia es por lógica que la reestablecieron y planeo que la boda se Sherry sea ahí.**

 **3.- El sufijo "cchi"** **es un sufijo japonés diminutivo del "chan" suele ir después de un nombre y se utiliza para demostrar el afecto y suma confianza por alguien, es una manera cariñosa o familiar de llamar a alguien a quien se aprecia o quiere mucho. También es considerado el diminutivo infantil por parte del sufijo "chan"**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, acepto cualquier clase de comentarios, los muchos o los pocos que vengan, nuevamente advierto que no actualizare rápido, pues mi imaginación está demasiado deteriorada a causa del trabajo y porque claro como dije antes de empezar el capítulo, fue una ocasión "especial" por el cual decidí actualizar.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que acotar me despido, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias.- hay una escena subida de tono, pero todo esto fue fríamente calculado para respetar al 100% los personajes de FT asi que ya están advertidos.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy tail y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Hiro Mashima y Akira Toriyama respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Altibajos.**

 _El señor Piccolo le había enseñado cosas interesantes, durante su entrenamiento desde que era un crio hasta poco después de que ocurriera aquella hecatombe, en donde una vez más la tierra sangraba de nuevo, cayendo en las garras del peligro, la muerte y con el riesgo de sucumbir esta vez de manera definitiva. Y ese era…_

― _¿Entrenamiento mental?_

 _Ante aquella pregunta que salió por parte de los labios del hijo del difunto son Goku, el curtido guerrero de Namekusei asentía con parsimonia, parte de su temple que le caracterizaba. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, el señor Piccolo se mostraba más serio y taciturno de lo usual. Lo sentía en su Ki._

― _Exactamente, puede que seas el guerrero más poderoso de todos nosotros, pero puedo notar como tu mente aún es demasiado "imprecisa" por así decirlo. ―Un tanto vacilante Son decidió prestar absoluta atención de las palabras de su maestro ―y tu percepción no ha sido desarrollada lo suficiente. Por eso, no solo basta con tener un cuerpo sano y un poder abrumador, si tu mente está hecha un desastre… y no piensas con claridad._

 _Gohan y Piccolo se encontraban cerca de unos paramos desolados donde no había ningún rastro de civilización humana, últimamente al ver como el hijo de Goku dedicaba más tiempo a los estudios y en ayudar a su mama en la crianza del pequeño Goten, Piccolo decidió que si no hacía nada al respecto, el potencial de su alumno se iria completamente al caño._

― _Y por ese gran descuido tuyo Cell jugo contigo, porque no pensaste como debía ser, como un guerrero._

 _Algo ofuscado y por decirlo así, también humillado, asiente, la verdad duele, según el dicho. Son Gohan inclinaba la cabeza aceptando el peso de su propia incompetencia, porque todo lo que decía la rencarnación de Piccolo original, era nada más ni nada menos que lo jodidamente obvio. Además, no solo la batalla con Cell invadió su mente, sino que también recordaba la batalla contra Bojack y sus secuaces quienes estuvieron a punto de exterminar a todos los habitantes de la tierra, debido a su gran incompetencia. De no haber sido por su padre quien le dio ánimos suficientes para que expulsara todo su poder, eventualmente todos hubieran sido exterminados._

― _Cuando accediste a la fase del súper saiyajin fase dos, te confiaste demasiado y te volviste demasiado arrogante, como para darte el lujo de jugar con Cell ―Aun contrariado, por los sucesos el saiyajin mantuvo baja su cabeza, aceptando el peso de sus acciones ―y a consecuencia de eso…_

― _Si lo se… ―le interrumpió su alumno con un semblante sombrío ―, a causa de eso el infeliz se recuperó y… ¡MI PADRE TUVO QUE SACRIFICAR SU VIDA!_

 _Piccolo se le quedo observando por varios minutos, observando sus facciones y reacciones detalladamente, sin embargo decidió no hablar más al respecto porque de hecho no venía al caso darle más vueltas al asunto, pues para evitar que su alumno e indudablemente su hijo adoptivo pasara por ese situaciones, debía realizar forzosamente este entrenamiento. Con una profunda exaltación, fue el indicativo que Gohan necesito para entender que no tenía caso de estar lamentándose y echándose la culpa cada vez que le tocaran el tema, y él lo supo a la perfección. Porque lo conocía bastante bien, no dé en balde convivieron por varios años._

― _Sé muy bien cómo te sientes por haber caído en esos trucos ―Gohan notaba la sinceridad en las palabras que le dedicaba el guerrero Namekusei ―Y justamente corregiremos esas fallas. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y visualices tu interior._

…

Pese a que muchas veces había realizado este tipo de entrenamiento aun no lo dominaba del todo y tenía serias dificultades. ¡Razón suficiente para ponerle más empeño!

Así que aprovechando la distracción dada a la súper batalla campal que acontecía en el gremio por culpa de cierta maga estelar bajo los hechizos de una poción mágica caducada, decidió darse una escapada al lago donde yacían los complejos departamentales de la fachada del gremio, mientras los demás se entretenían matándose a golpes los unos a los otros añadiendo a la ecuación que el mismo señor Makarov estaba embriagándose como para notar su ausencia, sin notar que alguien lo seguía, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba cierta niña de cabello azul acompañada de su fiel amiga exceed, quien al igual que ella mostrando total curiosidad a las acciones de este, decidieron seguirlo.

Y por supuesto que Gohan sentía su Ki, ya ella al desconocer por completo de un vasto tema como lo suponía el Ki era más que obvio que Gohan captaría su presencia haciéndole creer justo lo contrario, pero por el momento decidió ignorarlo, ya que necesitaba tener su mente en completa calma para poder superar el entrenamiento mental.

Levitando muy cerca del agua, con una inusitada gracia, casi emulando a los cisnes, se posó en el centro del lago. Cuando sus pies estaban a una ínfima distancia de unos cuantos centímetros del lago, cerro sus ojos y buscando que su ki se apaciguara totalmente, tal y como se lo había enseñado su maestro hacía varios meses atrás. Todo esto, por supuesto, era contemplado por la dragón Slayer y Charle.

―Concéntrate en derrotar al enemigo _―_ Se repitió mentalmente mientras adoptaba esa postura meditabunda y relajante.

El escenario comenzaba a cambiar completamente, ya no estaba la fachada del gremio de fairy tail, ni la ciudad de Magnolia. Aquel bello paisaje que brindaba la ciudad de Magnolia fue reemplazada por las llamas que bailaban al compás de una macabra sinfonía, acompañados de generosos y descomunales pedazos de escombros cayendo estrepitosamente en representación de los edificios de la capital del oeste siendo destrozada, en medio de una trágica, nublada y tarde lluviosa.

…

 _Y ahí estaba. Ese miserable ser mostró su presencia., sonriéndole con cinismo, con maldad, con enfermedad. Aquella escalofriante mirada que le brindaba digna de un completo psicópata, era la representación de las cosas escabrosas que tenía en mente para torturar al hijo de Goku. Gohan se encontraba completamente solo, sin ninguna de la presencia de sus amigos para que le ayudaran en esta encarnizada batalla que obligatoriamente debía suscitarse, el saiyajin encaraba a su peligroso enemigo._

 _Al ver la cínica y enferma sonrisa del monstruo, las facciones de Gohan se endurecieron, tornándose hostiles y muy agresivas emulando su gesto de puro odio, hacia aquel que dejo en un estado crítico a sus amigos, fue así que adoptando una impecable postura del tigre, sin ninguna muestra de duda o temor decidió iniciar la contienda._

― _¡Maldito! ―Gruño con veneno mientras se abalanzaba con ímpetu hacia su enemigo ― ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!_

 _A decir verdad Gohan se movía con mucha rapidez como nunca antes lo había hecho en su joven vida, pero para el monstruo fue como si observara un acto patético por parte del saiyajin, como si no fuera gran coda, como si fuera cosa de mal chiste._

 _Y tan pronto como Gohan se aproximó hacia su enemigo, este le tomo completamente la ventaja al estrellar una portentosa patada en la boca del estómago. El saiyajin se hinco de rodillas, clamando por falta del aire, mientras que más trozos de concreto continuaban cayendo en medio de la capital del oeste, mientras la tormenta aumentaba de intensidad sobre la ciudad, sin ningún rastro de vida, salvo ellos dos._

 _Sin resignarse a perder, Gohan reunió las fuerzas suficientes, para estrellarle un poderoso puñetazo completamente en la cara, pero a pesar de que el impacto fue suficiente para estremecer media ciudad, tristemente fue un efecto engañoso, pues la verdad ese golpe no le había hecho ni cosquillas al responsable de haber dejado a la capital del oeste en tal deplorable estado, que difícilmente podía ser reconocida como ciudad de nuevo._

…

Wendy y charle no entendían que carajos pasaba por la mente de ese chiquillo al punto de hacer que el mismo levitara cerca del lago a escasos centímetros de tocar el agua, y es que en serio se lo preguntaban, pues los transeúntes que transitaban por ahí, ya sea comerciantes o civiles, miraban con atención al chico quien aun cerrando los ojos estaba concentrado en su batalla interna como para prestar atención al mundo real. Incluso hubo uno que otro mago que decidió grabar al saiyajin con una lácrima de grabación osease reporteros de la revista semanal del mago en busca de primicias interesantes para hacer sus típicas notas amarillistas, pues.

―Etto… c-charle _―_ con algo de timidez la dragón Slayer se dirigía a la exceed blanca quien en ningún momento despegaba su vista del meditabundo saiyajin _―_ ¿que estará haciendo ahí abajo?

―Parece ser que está practicando _"Emi"_ _―_ Exclamaba con cierto enfado la gata blanca.

― ¿Emi?

―Así es _―_ Contestaba la hija de Shagotte **(1)** _―, es_ un tipo de disciplinaque adoptan algunos de los maestros de Kung fu para traer sosiego a su mente _―_ La dragón Slayer notaba que Charle mostraba un poco de renuencia al tratar con el chico, cosa extraña ya que le parecía alguien sumamente agradable y lindo ¿esperen lindo? Wendy intento sacudir su cabeza para alejar esos extraños pensamientos, Incluso, un ligero sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, producto de la vergüenza que le dio al hacer esa suposición, cosa que Charle noto, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

En fin, quizás el chico podía engañar a todos con su faceta inocente pero Charle es muy perceptiva y muy ingeniosa, y más con aquellas visiones que tuvo con el chico al verle más de cerca que por alguna extraña razón podía ver por completo su futuro. Aquella visión mostro a aquel chico de adulto, teniendo una familia y una profesión. Y por el simple hecho de ver ese tipo de visiones le perturbaba, ya que su poder tenía un rango de seis años como mucho **(2)**

―Juvia quiere saber qué es eso _―_ Ambas miraron hacia atrás como locas, solo para ver que otra peli azul se unía a ellas, ya que su amado Gray-sama estaba en un trabajo, no tenía otra mejor cosa que hacer.

Carraspeando la gata se recuperó de la impresión.

―Ehem… bueno… Seguramente esta imaginando una batalla mental con aquel que fue responsable de dejarlo en ese deplorable estado si no me equivoco _―_ Wendy mostraba absoluto interés a la explicación de la gata blanca.

― ¿Quieres decir que es imaginación Charle? ―Pregunto el dragón Slayer un poco confundida, Juvia se mostraba expectante, en cierto modo quería saber qué respuesta iba dar la princesa exceed.

―Así es, al cerrar los ojos tiene la visión completa de su enemigo al cual busca derrotar. ― La aguda voz de Charle se hacía notar ―así tendrá una visión del entorno y de los ataques que utilizara.

―Juvia quiere intentarlo ―Exclamo con mucha determinación.

Ambas miraron con pena como la acosadora oficial de "Gray-sama" cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, casi rayando a la exageración, y fue así como su propio " _Emi_ " se manifestó…

...

 _Lentamente había cerrado las llaves de la regadera, después decidió secarse con una de las impecables toallas que ofrecía aquella posada y se disponía a salir, porque no podía dejar esperando ni un minuto más a su amado Gray-sama. Pero lo cierto es que no encontraba la valentía para hacerlo porque afuera del baño se encontraba aquel mago de hielo que invadía sus pensamientos cada minuto del día quien si conocía bien, en estos momentos debe estar como Kami-sama lo trajo al mundo. Titubeo unos minutos para abrir el picaporte de la puerta, dándose ánimos para salir._

 _Cuando salió de la puerta del baño, fue así entonces que el mago de hielo, volteo hacia la maga peli azul, envuelta en una toalla resaltando su imponente figura. Volteo la vista algo ofuscada, porque su querido Gray-sama la observaba con devoción y un ligero toque de lujuria._

 _Y es que a ojos de Gray-sama, ella lucia jodidamente sensual._

 _El hijo de Silver la observó, sus mejillas se tornearon de un sutil carmín al momento en que los penetrantes ojos de Gray-sama conectaban con los suyos y ella lo noto perfectamente, volteo la vista algo sonrojada al ver el brillo de emoción que se asomaba en los ojos de su amado quien no podía articular ninguna palabra, pues su masculina mirada recorrió de pies a cabeza grabando cada centímetro del cuerpo de joven frente a él._

 _Sin previo aviso, Gray-sama se levanta de la cama a toda prisa, cogiendo a una ¿indefensa? Juvia por el brazo, uniendo sus labios, invadiendo la boca de la peli azul con su lengua inflamada por la pasión, en un corto, explosivo y candente beso._

― _Juvia, no deberías provocarme de esa manera_ ― _Replica Gray con una dulce y profunda mirada. Haciéndola sonrojar e inconscientemente un ligero gemido escapa por sus labios._

 _Sorprendida y ruborizada por la súbita pasión, juvia no sabe qué contestar hasta que Gray-sama empieza a empujarlo suavemente hacia el suelo, mientras la abraza posesivamente. Ambos estando tumbados completamente en el suelo._

 _Y ya que estaba sobre ella, Gray-sama sabía que él era el dominante, y para demostrar su dominio sus manos comenzaron a acariciar detalladamente toda su silueta, acariciando cualquier parte de ella, sintiendo cada sentimentero su fina, blanquecina y delicada piel, no quería perderse ningún detalle._

 _La maga de agua no sabía qué hacer, esas sensaciones la estaban haciendo enloquecer, su cuerpo se estremecía por completo, su corazón estaba palpitando furiosamente ante lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos, Al ver que no respondía tímidamente acerca sus labios con los de él, besándole nuevamente y el seguía sin responder, Juvia apartó sus labios lentamente pensando que lo que había hecho estaba mal o quizás el beso fue demasiado áspero y corto y por ende le había disgustado a Gray-sama y ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios._

— _¿Hi-hice algo m-mal?—La ex miembro de phamtom lord no sabía cómo esconder su vergüenza —.disculpe la incompetencia de Juvia, Gray-sama, le prometo que le compensare como es debido._

— _Aquí no se admiten las disculpas_ _—_ _contesto seductoramente, aquello estremeció por completo a la peliazul._

— _¡Ahh! —Gimió Juvia en medio del placer, echando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, movimiento que es aprovechado por Gray para llegar con sus labios a la base del cuello y juguetear allí con su lengua con el pulso enloquecido de ella. Sintiendo ésta cómo las fuerzas la abandonaban, se acercó más al cuerpo de juvia, notando la dura y caliente virilidad de su amante._

— _Nnnn… ¡Gray-samai…—Murmura Juvia, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer. Como única respuesta la mano de gray que estaba acariciando sus pechos abandonó su cálido refugio para quitar la toalla del medio y así revelar la despampanante figura de la que la peli azul era poseedora. Al mismo tiempo la otra mano empezó a acariciar más firmemente el cabello de ella,_

— _¡Ahhn! —volvió a gemir Juvia, arqueando la espalda al mismo tiempo que con uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Gray y giraba la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle apasionadamente. El beso inflamó todavía más el deseo de ella, que no pudiendo resistirlo más le da la vuelta bruscamente para poder así beber de esa boca que le vuelve loco. Sus lenguas se encuentran, enredándose una y otra vez, sedientas la una de la otra._

 _Mientras tanto, las manos de habían aprovechado para también acariciar la bien trabajada espalda del mago de huelo y ahora estaban rodeando su cintura atrayendo a su amado hacia sí. Al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, empieza a empujarlo suavemente hasta el suelo._

 _Gray entonces rompe el apasionado beso y gime ante el tacto del frío suelo contra su desnuda piel. En ese momento, Juvia aprovecha para besarle nuevamente recurriendo el torso de su amado Gray, revelando en todo su esplendor el bello cuerpo de su pareja. Notando una oleada de deseo que le araña el estómago, Gray posa un suave beso en la mejilla de juvia, acariciando la piel con sus labios, jugueteando con la comisura de los labios, solamente para cambiar de idea e iniciar el descenso por el cuello, al mismo tiempo que su lengua dejaba un reguero abrasador por la nívea piel. Y entonces decidió probar algo más atrevido… y fue así que los dedos de Gray-sama apuntaban hasta su intimidad._

 _..._

— ¡Ah! ¡Gray sama! Por favor no sea tan agresivo —Wendy miraba con los ojos en blanco al igual que Charle el extraño comportamiento que mostraba la peli azul en estos momentos, hasta juraron escuchar una extraña risa por parte de ella. Mejor no molestarla se dijo la exceed mentalmente.

—Eh juvia-san —Wendy movía delicadamente el cuerpo de maga de agua quien al parecer no daba señales de salir de sus fantasías. Y continuaba profiriendo esa extraña risa, acompañado de un pequeño vapor que salía de sus fosas nasales,

—Olvídalo Wendy —Dijo Charle suspirando con derrota por la actitud de la maga de agua que mostraba en estos momentos.

Fue entonces queuna ligera ventisca llamo la atención de ambas. Dirigiendo nuevamente la vista al saiyajin, notaban que este hacia unas muecas de dolor y que gotas perladas resbalaban por su cabeza y su cuello. Charle no podía creer la magnitud del asunto y de cuán lejos había llegado este chico como para que su cuerpo representara físicamente aquellas agitadas reacciones.

―Está fracasando ―La sorpresa aparecía en las hermosas facciones de Wendy al notar el comentario soez de la gata ―.A este ritmo podría sufrir un colapso mental.

...

 _Al verse acorralado y en una clara desventaja, decidió convertirse en súper saiyajin. Aquella aberración creada por el doctor Raichi se mostraba expectante por la apariencia de aquel niño, sin embargo aún seguía con esa maldita sonrisa en sus facciones, ambos peleadores lanzaron un golpe simultaneo contra del otro, al impactar una onda de ki se manifestó en forma de relámpagos, aquel impacto fue suficiente para hacer se separaran la misma distancia que habían recorrido._

 _La bestia estaba excitada, pues su contrincante aumento desmesuradamente su poder, exponiendo sus colmillos se mostró impaciente por la diversión que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Nuevamente el saiyajin se impulsa con fuerza hasta quedar cerca de su oponente._

 _El silencio era completamente opacado porque se llenaba de estruendosos sonidos, en representación a los golpes que se lanzaban el uno contra el otro. Después de un intercambio masivo de golpes, el saiyajin aterrizaba en el suelo en cuatro patas. Estaba herido, tenía cortes en la ceja, dos hilos de sangre resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios._ _Apretó fuertemente los puños y sintió la furia correr dentro de él, aquel poder, aquella fuerza, era demasiada como para poder resistir más. No podía pensar en eso, tenía prohibido darse por vencido tenía que acabar con esa cosa a como diera lugar, no permitiría que ese monstruo existiera un segundo más. Lo acabaría por completo, el sería el encargado de devolverle a los terrícolas la esperanza, porque se lo prometió a su padre. Y porque tenía que hacerlo por el resto de los guerreros que pusieron de su parte para evitar que el mundo se fuera a la mierda… salvaría a la humanidad, liberaría a la Tierra, él…_

 _El monstruo apareció detrás de él pateándole con fuerza la espalda cayendo pesadamente al suelo, pero tan pronto como su cuerpo impacto en la acera del concreto, ya tenía encima al maldito bio-androide quien en un movimiento agresivo enterraba su pierna en su abdomen, haciendo que el suelo no suportara más el tormentoso castigo y comenzara a resquebrajarse hundiendo a ambos peleadores en sus profundidades._

 _Un pilar de luz dorada apareció en medio de los escombros. Gohan había ascendido a la fase 2. Aduras penas el bio-androide había tenido el tiempo suficiente de detener el puñetazo de Gohan con la palma de su mano derecha. Como ahora tenía más poder, fue suficiente para quitárselo de encima y ascender junto con su rival hasta los límites de la atmosfera, el monstruo apretaba fuertemente los dientes producto del esfuerzo en superar en fuerza al pequeño saiyajin quien aparentemente tenía la ventaja._

 _Ambos decidieron romper con el forcejeo a través de un encontronazo con sus respectivos antebrazos. Al haberse transformado en súper saiyajin fase 2, su cuerpo sintió una sensación excitante y cargada de electricidad, una que viajaba paulatinamente a través de sus arterias y golpeando fuertemente dentro de éstas. Aquella fase que cambiaba por completo su personalidad, mostrándose como un verdadero sádico y con deseos de acabar con su enemigo de la manera más brutal y dolorosa posible._ _Esas ansias de luchar, esa impaciencia por lastimar, esas endorfinas precipitándose por el más puro deseo de matar, el más fidedigno deseo de acabar con todo eso, de exterminar y de vengarse de aquel monstruo, golpeteaba fuertemente su corazón y su mente._

 _Porque este era el poder de un guerrero dominado por la ira._

 _Y en cierto sentido… ambos eran monstruos._

 _Cada golpe que ambos se propinaban, cada rodillazo que impactaban o chocaban, cada embestían que se daban, resquebrajaban más el entorno. Golpe tras golpe, rodillazo contra rodillazo sin tregua. Ambos se separaron y tan rápido como lo hicieron nuevamente cargaron el uno contra el otro, a consecuencia de eso el cielo se llevan de anillos de energía pura y la tierra lloraba más implorando a ambos que se detuvieran, pues el castigo que su desgastado ser sufría era demasiado como para soportarlo._

 _En una apertura en la férrea defensa del Bio-androide Tsufur, Gohan conecto un poderoso uppercut, fue entonces que la criatura se mostró desprotegida sin modo ni manera de defenderse, sin tiempo de poder realizar un contra ataque, un golpe o un disparo de energía de corto alcance, Gohan no estaba ahí dándole oportunidades o perdiendo el tiempo en humillar a su rival. Él iba a matar. Majestuoso y más decidido que nunca, poderoso, envuelto en su aura dorada acompañado de pequeños relámpagos color azul cobalto._

 _La lluvia se hacía más intensa, y aquel cielo nublado cambiaba de un extraño color nunca antes mostrado por la madre naturaleza, y fue cuando la criatura contorneo sus facciones en una pura muestra de terror en su estado más primitivo. Eso le extasió le provoco mucho placer y sonriendo con verdadera sorna el hijo de Goku alzó ambas manos, sosteniendo cargando una poderosa y potente energía de por medio, manifestándolo en un súper Masenko para por fin dar el golpe de gracia. La criatura cruzo sus brazos creando una defensa lista para recibir el ataque del señor Piccolo, resistiéndose ante las garras de la muerte. Estaba listo para recibir el Masenko._

 _El saiyajin tomó impulso, alzó los brazos y, con un sonoro grito de batalla lanzo a quemarropa una poderosa columna de energía amarilla surco en el aire, clamando su nombre. Todo se resumió a la potente explosión cuando su técnica predilecta impacto la defensa que había creado la abominación del doctor Raichi justo cuando pensó que todo había acabado, sintió un punzante y agónico dolor en el pecho. El Karma le había retribuido su arrogancia y prepotencia en un funesto desenlace. Y ahí fue cuando lo vio, Thanatos seguía sano y salvo, sin ninguna herida, y de su dedo nacía una pequeña línea de energía tan roja como la sangre misma. Cuando dirigió su mirada a la zona afectaba ahí fue cuando lo noto._

 _Fue que Thanatos lo había derrotado._

 _Fue que su pecho fue atravesado, sin piedad._

 _Fue la sangre brotando por su boca haciéndole perder el conocimiento poco a poco._

 _Fue la transformación y la energía abandonando lentamente su ser por aquel ataque certero, producto de haber perdido la batalla._

 _Y fue así que conoció su final._

 _..._

Abrió los ojos con violencia, inesperadamente la alta concentración que tenia se fue por el escudado, porque la tensión se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Al perder momentáneamente su control en el Ki, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el agua mojándole de pies a cabeza. Saliendo del agua completamente frustrado por haber fracasado en su entrenamiento mental, fue así entonces que, una vez levantando su apesumbrada mirada fue que noto como Wendy le miraba con preocupación. Juvia, por otra parte, aún seguía fantaseando como para darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

— ¿Estas bien? —Gohan no entendía que pasaba, ¿porque ella le miraba de esa forma tan angustiada?

—Ehh —saliendo de su estupor fue como las neuronas de Gohan volvían a trabajar como era debido —, c-creo que s-si, gracias por preocuparte.

— ¿De verdad estas bien? —Ahora si se confundió más de la cuenta, más por la expresión de angustia de la dragón Slayer, quien se acercó a su espacio vital personal para revisar que realmente estuviera fuera de peligro y que no se encontrara lastimado. — ¿No estas herido?

— ¿Porque dices eso?

—Porque estas sangrando —Fue lo único que le dijo Charle mientras que con su pata señalaba su rostro.

Algo asustado llevo sus temblorosos dedos a la comisura de sus labios, evidenciando, en efecto que la sangre fresca resbalaba de ellos ¿Tan mal fue el entrenamiento? se preguntó. Charle miraba con aprensión al saiyajin quien por unos momentos se había alejado completamente de la realidad, al parecer atontado por el ominoso fracaso de su entrenamiento. Y de pronto un pequeño flash invadió su mente.

* * *

Trunks se encontraba caminando hacia el área del bar donde lo esperaba Jura Neekis según lo dicho por Lyon Vastia, al parecer el mago santo quería invitarlo a beber un poco de té, y en cierta forma el asunto podría ser importante, después de todo se trataba de uno de los diez magos santos y en su defecto el encargado de dirigir el gremio en ausencia de Obaa.

Tranquilamente podría haberse negado a ir y rechazar amablemente la invitación diciéndole al mago de hielo que tenía que atender asuntos más importantes, como la búsqueda de Gohan por ejemplo. Pero por otra parte tenía que aceptar que se encontraba algo confuso y sentía genuina curiosidad de saber qué es lo quería su compañero. Sin embargo eso era lo raro del asunto, ya que, al parecer, no había cruzado muchas palabras con el mago santo durante la estancia que llevaba hospedado en el gremio debido a que había realizado misiones en todo este tiempo, y en sus ratos libres recorría toda las zonas de Earthland intentando buscar el ki de Gohan o de cualquiera de los guerreros z.

—Buenas tardes señor Jura —menciono el guerrero del futuro con su siempre semblante serio y un poco taciturno heredado por parte de vegeta —Lyon me había dicho que requería de mi presencia. Puedo saber que desea de mí.

El mago santo le miraba solemnemente.

—Por favor toma asiento, joven Trunks —Le invito señalando con su mano una silla, la escrutadora mirada del saiyajin pudo notar que en la mesita había dos tazas y un extraño liquido color rosa estaba en la jarrita, con la que se servirían la bebida.

Algo apenado asiente levemente y se sienta en la silla la cual Jura había reservado para él.

—Veras joven Trunks, he notado que has estado desapareciendo durante estos días —Dijo en alusión a las veces que lo observo volando con presura en los cielos hasta perderse en el horizonte —y por esa razón debo pedirte que te detengas.

— ¿Eh?, pero no lo entiendo señor Jura, ¿Por qué me pide tal cosa? —Pregunto el saiyajin confundido, mientras miraba fijamente al mago santo —Creo que he de mencionar que he cumplido con mis respectivas obligaciones así como también he ayudado con respectivas tareas del gremio, además cabe saber que les he explicado mi situación.

Jura Neekis observaba atentamente las reacciones del el híbrido saiyajin ahí fue donde pareció comprender todo a la perfección, definitivamente el joven no tenía paz mental, y su espíritu estaba completamente perturbado. Tales defectos no eran buenos para la salud y es más probable que bajo ese estado pueda hacer cosas imprudentes.

—Es cierto, pero al parecer olvidaste un pequeño detalle —El guerrero del futuro prestaba atención a las palabras del mago santo —.Creímos haberte dicho que si vagabas por estos rumbos, podrías tener problemas con el concejo mágico —Bebiendo un poco de la taza agrego —.además el hecho de que puedas volar, hace que aumenten las probabilidades de que tal cosa ocurra.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —Dijo Trunks sin dar el brazo a torcer—.Pero por favor, entienda usted también, que es imposible para mi permanecer en la zozobra. Simplemente es algo de lo que no podría ignorar.

Sin decir nada Jura sirvió el extraño líquido de la jarra en la pequeña tacita que estaba en el lugar donde el saiyajin yacía sentado.

—Bebe un poco por favor —Ofreció amablemente el mago santo. Aquella petición sono fuera de lugar, que Trunks quiso declinar, no obstante pensó que eso sería de muy mala educación. Suspirando con pesadez, llevo la tacita a sus labios para beber el líquido.

Quería vomitar. Su actitud serena e impertérrita le impido escupir el líquido en la cara de Jura, acción que por supuesto no pasó desapercibida por alguien tan perspicaz como el mago santo quien no dijo nada. Pero eso no quería decir que la sensación era bonita. El líquido sabía a mierda.

—Vuelve a beber.

—No gracias —esta vez el hijo de vegeta no tuvo reparo en rechazar la invitación. Se contrario al ver como el mago santo sonreía.

—Insisto vuelve a beber el líquido, te llevaras una sorpresa.

No sabía a qué quería llegar con eso o que pensaba lograr, pero su subconsciente le dijo que debía hacer caso, así que, con las manos temblorosas volvió a tomar la tacita de porcelana para llevársela nuevamente a los labios.

Los ojos querían salírsele de las cuencas, juraba que la maldita bebida sabia asquerosa hace unos instantes, pero otra vez que volvió a beber de ella, el sabor cambio mejorándolo considerablemente, mas sin embargo había un pequeño toque amargo aun.

—Te lo dije —Le dijo Jura como si pudiera adivinar los pensamientos del hijo de Bulma — ¿Porque no vuelves a beber?

Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación que podía calificarse como completamente bizarra, incrédulo por lo sucedido vuelve a llevar la taza a sus labios. Y otra vez la situación cambiaba de manera rara.

¡El estúpido brebaje sabia jodidamente bien! Y fue cuando se percató que no podía detenerse, entre más tragos consumía, la bebida mejoraba en sabor, hasta ser en extremo deliciosa.

— ¿Qué clase de bebida me dio? —Pregunto anonado, en completo estado de shock — ¿es una de sus pociones mágicas o algo así?

—Casi —contesto con sabiduría —, pero hay otro termino por el cual podría describírsele mejor.

— ¿Y cuál es? si no es mucha molestia en saber —La curiosidad era latente en sus facciones tanto que el mago santo no pudo evitar causarle un poco de gracia.

—Puedes verlo de esta manera, joven Trunks —Jura serbia ese extraño liquido en su propia tacita de porcelana, mientras el guerrero del futuro le miraba con atención —,esto simple y sencillamente es vida.

— ¿Vida? —Arrastro lentamente la palabra, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

La respuesta propia era una completa estupidez. Mirai Trunks se decepciono profundamente, justo cuando pensó que podría aprender algo nuevo, escucha reverenda idiotez por parte del calvo, algo muy impropio de él, pues a leguas se veía como alguien sabio, pero bien dice el dicho que el león no es como lo pintan. Harto de la situacion estuvo a punto de pararse para continuar con su infructífera búsqueda. Tiempo perdido a lo bruto.

—A si es —Contesto Jura sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo y viendo que el saiyajin estaba a punto de retirarse —Dime, joven Trunks… ¿no te pareció muy amarga desde el principio y a medida que la degustabas, no lo encontrabas cada vez más deliciosa?

Y de inmediato comenzó a entender el significado de su proceder. O en este caso de la lección que quería enseñarle.

—Eso fue gracias a que empezaste a aceptar lo que estabas bebiendo —Eso le desconcertó mucho al joven Brief, ahora que lo analizaba bien, su vida había tenido un pasado oscuro, cada día era una pesadilla interminable, el contemplar como esos despiadados demonios asesinaban sin piedad fue algo que le marco… ¡hasta que las cosas cambiaron para bien cuando regreso a su época! Pero algo no cuadraba, si lo que decía era cierto, entonces porque su mente y espíritu estaban hechas un desastres en este momento, si se supone que la vida es más dulce cuando pasa el tiempo, mas con la situación del dr Raichi que tuvo lugar hace no más de una semana ¿entonces porque no lo sentía de esa manera?

—Oiga, acaso… ¿Acaso me está diciendo que la vida es buena cuando uno la acepta? —Dijo este tratando de analizar el mensaje que Jura le estaba enseñando.

— ¿Acaso no te lo parece? —Replico el mago santo levantando una ceja divertido. Pero esto por supuesto, no causo nada de gracia al guerrero del futuro.

—Definitivamente no. —Jura le observo sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta soez del hijo de vegeta —debo diferir, mucho de eso señor Jura.

—Quizás es por la situación por la que pasas que no la vez de esta manera —Había comprensión en las palabras del mago santo —y no espero que lo entiendas pronto joven.

—lo siento señor Jura...

—No, no hace falta que te disculpes joven Trunks, —El mago santo negó con una mano—, de hecho pensaba en que quizás debas dedicar tu tiempo a otra cosa. Puedo notar que estas un poco tenso y frustrado, así que te propongo esto, ¿porque no tenemos un combate amistoso?

Antes de responder enfoco su vista en Chelia quien platicaba animadamente con su prima, al parecer por los detalles de su boda junto con, Yuka, Lyon, Jura y Toby. Mas sin embargo su atención se posó de nuevo en Jura quien le miraba con comprensión, ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto que no podía obsesionarse demasiado con el asunto, pues si bien no encontraría a sus amigos, podría causarles problemas a las personas que amablemente le dieron cobijo. No podía permitir tal cosa.

—Ya veo, supongo que es bueno aliviar un poco mi estrés como me recomienda —Dijo el mientras dejaba la taza en su lugar —.Acepto luchar contra usted.

Todo el barullo se detuvo en Ipso facto, provocando un efecto de rebobinado cual película de mala calidad en VHS se tratara ¿acaso escucharon bien? Trunks desafío a jura Neekis, ¡Uno de los diez magos santos!, esto era una locura, pero no podían negar que Trunks tenía agallas, fue así todos los miembros del gremio pensaron que el chico estaba mal de sus facultades mentales. Prácticamente estaba cometiendo suicidio.

El mago santo asintió complacido de que el joven frente al haya aceptado su sugerencia. En cierto modo podía notar que su poder no era cualquier cosa y hasta podía jurar que el chico era un usuario del Ki, no tenía la más mínima duda de ello. Tenía el conocimiento de que había gente en Earthland que dominaba el Ki, pero según las leyendas solo el 1% **(3)** de toda la población mundial, tenían la capacidad de controlar el Ki, muy por debajo de los magos, razón por la cual, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien capaz de dominar tal fuente de energía y ahora que tenía frente suyo a un usuario del Ki quería ver que tan fuerte era.

—Sígueme joven Trunks —El saiyajin solo asintió antes de seguir a jura al área donde llevarían a cabo su entrenamiento.

Todos los agremiados salieron como locos siguiendo a ambos hombres hasta la plataforma del gremio donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas o entrenamientos. Chelia no pudo ocultar su emoción, después de todo su querido amigo había demostrado ser alguien fuerte y por supuesto era alguien que respetaba mucho, convirtiéndose en una especie de hermano mayor para ella aunque en el futuro quizá podría significar mucho más que un hermano para ella. Por su parte Sherry observaba esto con mucha curiosidad, que decidió dejar de lado sus planes para la boda con Ren.

—Vaya querida Sherry parece ser que el amor en Trunks–chi es tan fuerte en el que le dio la valentía de desafiar a Jura-san.

—Pude notar eso también querida —Y una vez más ambas primas montaron una escena por demás melodramática —Vayamos afuera para que Trunks nos muestre su resolución del amor que lleva dentro de sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que si querida Sherry —Y ambas salieron animadas tomándose de las manos. —Me muero por ver que tan fuerte es el amor de Trunks-chii.

Trunks se había llevado una gran sorpresa al mirar a su alrededor. El campo de entrenamiento era tan grande que podría rivalizar con el lugar en donde Cell había organizado su torneo de artes marciales. El suelo debajo de él estaba hecho de rocas sólidas que parecían difíciles de romper. Tenía una zona con asientos en los que la gente puede ver o esperar su turno. Sencillamente era un lugar perfecto para entrenar.

Y después de obsérvalo, Jura tenía un Ki enorme. Eso le hizo despertar un poco la sangre de la familia guerrera que estaba en su interior, sintiendo inconscientemente curiosidad por saber el nivel del oponente al cual enfrentaría.

—Puedo notar que este ansioso señor Jura —dijo mientras se abría paso seguido por todos los miembros. — ¿Pero era necesario que todos estén aquí? —Dijo mostrándose algo apocado por ver a todos los agremiados que les miraban con interés.

—No le tomes importancia. —Dijo este mostrándose desinteresadamente a lo que Trunks solamente asiente derrotado.

—Puedo ver con satisfacción que te gustó el lugar —Trunks salió de su estupor y miró a Jura que estaba de pie junto a él. Se dio cuenta que incluso Ooba estaban sentada en los asientos disponibles mientras estaban a punto de ver el evento, guiñándole por supuesto el ojo dándole un aire seductor, pero la realidad es que tal cosa le causo un estremecimiento hasta la medula y que de seductor, no tenía nada.

Tanto Jura y Trunks se fueron a otro lado de la arena. Cuando Ooba se levantó de su lugar, su expresión de lujuria murió de inmediato —Pueden empezar.

El saiyajin del futuro se quitó la chaqueta, quedando sólo con su camiseta negra sin mangas, que dejaban al descubierto su fornido físico tallado a partir de años de bestial entrenamiento. Sobra decir que un fuerte sonrojo invadido el rostro de varias miembros femeninas incluida Sherry, aunque se iba a casar, no estaba de mas echarse un taco de ojo, pero la reacción que sería guardada para la posteridad era la reacción de la maestra quien estaba a punto de experimentar el orgasmo a su edad.

Y es que Trunks no pelearía en serio ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco quería que su ropa quedara arruinada, pues a su humilde opinión la mayoría de la ropa que vendían en Magnolia era demasiado colorida para su gusto.

Lyon vastia, por su parte, observaba con atención un poco más de lejos. En los ojos de Trunks había determinación sin atisbe de duda o temor, y eso le desconcertó al parecer ignoraba que se estaría enfrentando a uno de los 10 magos santos, pero por otra parte quizás lo sabía perfectamente y aun así estaba dispuesto a enfrentarle.

Jura no espero más e inicio su acometida mientras corría hacia el mago santo a una velocidad increíble, no era extraño para los demás la gran velocidad de este, pero para el saiyajin todo se veía en cámara lenta. El guerrero de la corporación capsula noto como el Ki jura se incrementaba desmesuradamente mientras esperaba su ataque. Tan pronto como Jura estaba listo para golpear a jura en el estómago. Se sorprendió como Trunks usó su mano derecha para detener el impacto mientras un temblor ocurría en el suelo.

Todos quedaron paralizados, ¡Detuvo un puñetazo de Jura con suma facilidad! El mago santo sin querer estaba sonriendo porque gracias a que el espadachín detuvo su pequeño enviste, pudo notar que su compañero y adversario no caería derrotado ante cualquier cosa.

—Quiero que me demuestres que tan hábil es un usuario de Ki —Trunks se impresiono por sus palabras, no solo el, si no todos los presentes.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo es que sabía que dominaba el Ki, pero recordó que estaba en una pelea, ya tendría tiempo de volver a conversar con el cuándo esto acabara.

—Está bien —Dijo sonriendo con media sonrisa —Con gusto se lo demostrare.

Jura creo un inmenso círculo mágico y de ahí salió un poderoso puño gigante hecho de roca solida acto que no inmuto a Trunks, aunque no pudo evitar admirar la escena, no todos los días encuentras a alguien que sepa utilizar técnicas especiales.

¡CRACK!

Trunks con insultante facilidad rompió el durísimo puño de roca partiéndolo en dos mitades perfectas, los miembros vieron con incredulidad como el guerrero del futuro mantenía dos dedos extendidos al frente donde segundos antes estaba a punto de impactar el puño de roca.

—Estoy impresionada —Dijo Sherry llevando sus dos manos al pecho debido a lo que acababa de presenciar —.No pensé que el amor le diera tal fuerza a nuestro querido compañero.

—Que no te sorprenda querida Sherry —Le dijo Chelia con emoción en su voz —.Esto prueba que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa en todo el universo.

—Tienes razón querida, tienes la boca llena de razón.

En otro momento o lugar muchos se hubieran pegado en la cara con su palma, debido a la muestra de estupidez que hacían gala ambas primas, pero hoy no, estaban consternados del poder irreal del joven peli lila.

Jura sonrió pues no esperaba que el chico fuera tan fuerte, el puño de roca era tan duro como el acero mismo y el chico lo rompió sin esfuerzo alguno,

—Parece que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces —Trunks bajó la mano derecha que se había quedado en su lugar desde el golpe. —Así que este es el poder de un usuario del Ki. Interesante.

Decidió probar el poder de su adversario, lanzando potentes hechizos de rocas y ahí fue que notó una vez más el excepcional estado físico del chico al ver como las partia usando solo sus puños y piernas. La maestra también se percató de ello, tal vez con la fuerza de Trunks tenía esperanzas de ganar los juegos mágicos que se acercaban, no incluirlo a su equipo sería una verdadera estupidez.

Por supuesto, jura no se quedó de pie sin hacer nada. Una vez más, se abalanzó sobre el joven guerrero, sólo que mucho más rápido que antes, propinándole un brutal golpe. Al percatarse de ello, Trunks dio una voltereta y se puso fuera del alcance de su ataque, el cual destrozó el suelo en el que se encontraba previamente el joven guerrero.

—Al parecer sabes perfectamente que subestimar a tu oponente te puede costar la vida, y no me quitaste la mirada de encima —Jura comentaba mientras quitaba su puño del recién dañado piso —.No dejas de sorprenderme.

No le respondió. A juzgar por la impecable postura de Tigre que había adoptado en respuesta a su acomentario, indicaba que el joven tenía un profundo conocimiento en Kung Fu, que aunado a su gran potencia física, podía resultar catastrófico. Y podía jurar que si le golpeaba, no le iría nada bien.

— **Rock Avalanche** —Jura levantó la mano y apuntó a Trunks causando que una enorme roca que estaba detrás de los troncos estallaron en rocas más pequeñas todo flotando en el aire. Con otro movimiento de las manos las rocas se precipitaron a una velocidad increíble hacia Trunks.! Por supuesto que se anticipó al ataque de nueva cuenta! y sin ningún problema esquivo cada una de las rocas con facilidad. Mientras que el saiyajin esquivaba las rocas, no se dio cuenta que detrás de los troncos el mago santo estaba extendiendo una de sus manos con el índice y el dedo medio extendido, apuntando directamente hacia él.

— **Iron Rock Fist** —un gran puño quizás tres veces más grande que el que le había lanzado con anterioridad se formó a partir de muchas rocas, Trunks volvió hacia el puño mientras reunía un poco de Ki en su palma, cuando el colosal puño se acercaba hacia él, apunto con la energía brotando de su palma y la disparo hacia la masa de rocas. Todo paso en un suspiro, el enorme puño fue desintegrado en su totalidad

—NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO —grito el mago de hielo externando la conmocionado en todos, pues el chico nuevo con vestimenta extraña estaba dándole pelea al mago santo y parece que no se está agotando. Jura quedo mas que boquiabierto, asi que esto era lo que podía hacer el Ki, sin duda alguna la leyenda era cierta, el Ki era devastador.

—Vaya me tiene sorprendido señor Jura, nunca en mi vida había presenciado este tipo de técnicas especiales —dijo el saiyajin mientras observaba como el mago salía de su estupor— ¿tiene más técnicas que mostrarme?

—Por supuesto que las tengo… **¡TALUS!** —gritó Jura al mismo tiempo un pilar se levantó de la tierra estrepitosamente muchos pedazos de tierras del tamaño descomunal se dirigían hacia Trunks que esquivo sin ninguna dificultad. Hasta que aparecieron más columnas de tierra que lo engulleron con presteza gula.

Pasaron unos minutos de incertidumbre, Chelia y Sherry miraban a todas partes intentando localizar a su compañero hasta que un estruendo sacudió todo el gremio.

—HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA —rasgando el aire con su feroz rugido de guerrero saiyajin que era, el aura azul característica de todos los guerreros z revoloteaba alrededor de él, bailando sutilmente pero al mismo tiempo con violencia, mientras pedazos de concreto levitaban alrededor del, producto de la manifestación poderosa de su Ki.

Todos vieron estupefactos como el chico estaba flotando en el aire sin heridas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué significa esto?, de donde… —Esta vez Lyon sintió terror, para ser alguien que haya salido a salvo de uno de los ataques más devastadores de jura, solo significaba una cosa… ese chico era un monstruo.

Alzando los brazos el joven guerrero, expulsando aún más su Ki, desvió los descomunales pedazos de tierra hacia direcciones diferentes, viendo el aura violenta de Ki de Trunks, jura inicio el proceso de aumentar la magia descomunalmente, tal y como hizo Gildarts cuando peleo con Natsu en los exámenes para magos de clase S.

—Ahora te mostrare uno de mis más poderosos ataques —jura sonrió con sorna mientras levantaba sus dedos índice y medio, Trunks al ver que la tierra alrededor de él se mecía con violencia, esto no supuso nada bueno para el…

— **Iron Rock Spikes** —Una enorme explosión retumbó a través de la arena de entrenamiento como una luz azul tomó forma bajo el área de Trunks. El suelo tembló con tanta furia que Chelia cayó de rodillas y Sherry cayó al suelo. —Haz que se detenga —gritó Sherry ya que la pelea estaba escalando a un nuevo nivel.

— ¡Jura! —gritó Lyon muy exaltado por la hecatombe que estaría a punto de ocurrir—piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, podrías lastimarlo de gravedad. —Lyon volteo a ver a sherry quien se veía aterrada por la situación, entonces Jura decidió atacar, sabía que estaba empleando demasiado poder mágico, pero al ver que Trunks había elevado su Ki a esos niveles sabía que se las arreglaría, cuando estuvo a punto de activar su hechizo la maestra decidió intervenir.

—Alto —Jura se detuvo inmediatamente al ver que maestra había aparecido en la plataforma donde ambos se enfrentaban —Creo que fue suficiente, si siguen así podrían destruir la zona y una gran parte del gremio.

Ambos miraban a su alrededor y lo que decía la maestra era cierto, y en ese entonces la maestra confirmo dos cosas, uno que los usuarios del Ki existían y su poder era por demás colosal y dos, que ambos era unos idiotas sin remedio, si idiotas, porque estaban tan ensimismados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta del daño que estarían a punto de ocasionar.

En eso Jura se acercó hacia el joven guerreo esbozando una expresión amistosa.

—Eso fue muy impresionante joven Trunks. Espero que hayas comprendido que te ataque con toda mi fuerza, porque te demostré mi respeto como guerrero. Con esto me doy cuenta que eras un joven muy poderoso, pero como podrás ver, no todo se trata del poder.

—Lo entiendo señor Jura, —Con una ligera reverencia, Trunks de nuevo se pone su chaqueta de la corporación capsula —, le agradezco por la lección que me dio hoy.

Todos estaban anonados por la pelea que acababa de acontecer y gracias a eso se dieron cuenta de que tan poderoso era Trunks, pero lo que muchos ignoraban por completo es que en realidad, esto era una pequeña parte del poder del Saiyajin. Jura y la maestra eran el único que medianamente podía imaginar de lo que el guerrero del futuro era capaz. Sin nada más que hacer el saiyajin se retiró a descansar, pues estos días que habían pasado eran demasiado tensos.

* * *

Charle estaba totalmente desconcertada, hace unos minutos que Gohan había regresado al gremio por insistencia de Wendy, aunque la herida era leve y superficial, el que sangrara de los labios y de los poros de la nariz era preocupante, pero más preocupante fue la perturbadora visión que llego como flash a su mente.

…

 _El caos se había desatado quizás en una ciudad futurista sacada de los cuentos de hadas que venden en Magnolia, pero todo era demasiado perturbador y espeluznante, al ser espectadora de los gritos de terror de la gente siento aplastada por los pedazos de escombro que caían de los rascacielos y de múltiples laser que venían de todas partes, era como una cacofonía sin fin._

 _Al poco tiempo 7 personas venían volando desde el cielo y en unos instantes el enfrentamiento que decidiría el destino de la tierra se llevaría a cabo, más sin embargo, varios de los guerreros que acudieron al auxilio de las personas de ellos palidecían bajo el yugo de aquel abominable ser que prometía muerte y destrucción, de las explosiones que desquebrajaban la ya lastimada tierra y escombros al aire, cortesía la titánica pelea que se llevó a cabo entre los siete guerreros y ese monstruo._

— _Ha llegado el momento de su fin, miserables saiyajin._

 _Fue la frase que provino de los labios de un ser pequeño de piel azul y ojos de extraterrestre, al mismo tiempo que ordenaba a su bestia, sin piedad a todos los seres vivos tanto a los guerreros que acudieron a la capital del oeste a pelear._

 _Y el monstruo con el que peleaban representaba el poder y la crueldad. Unos pobres y miserables saiyajin morirían porque habían tenido la desgracia de enfrentarse a un ser superior como lo era Thanatos… la diferencia de habilidades y del combate de los guerreros que se opusieron ante la destrucción era tal que el monstruo se dio el lujo de jugar con ellos como el gato lo haría con el ratón, atacando sin piedad hasta que la presa estuviera muerta._

 _Pero hubo alguien que marco la diferencia entre esa macabra sinfonía brutal y esa era representada en un niño de 13 años: Gohan. Aquel pequeño fue el único capaz de resistir, de soportar, de hacerle frente. Bastaron unos cuantos embates para demuestra que la humanidad no estaba vencida, el ultimo halo de esperanza con el cual una herida tierra contaba para salvarse de su inminente destrucción._

 _Y justo cuando un milagro iba a ocurrir las cosas se tuercen de manera brutal._

 _Y en estos momentos, estaba solo, los seis guerreros restantes o estaba inconscientes, o en el peor de los casos… muertos. Y con esa primicia, Gohan era martirizado en un abrazo de oso mortal, donde la maldita criatura se daba el lujo de triturar sus huesos y no parar hasta romperlos todos._

 _Cuando por fin parecía que la bestia se había aburrido de jugar con el guerrero estaba a punto de desaparecerlo con una ráfaga de una extraña energía verde, pero de repente una figura cae el maltrecho y grisáceo cielo. Quien sin ninguna clase de provocación o motivo alguno simplemente alza su dedo y carga una colosal energía._

 _En un instante, toda la vorágine de destrucción que se había construido, desaparecía como si nunca hubiese estado ahí dejando nada más que el golpe de la onda expansiva de la energía que consumía todo a su paso._

 _…_

 _Esto era demasiado para su joven edad. A partir de esa visión Charle sintió más empatía por el joven chico, pero esas visiones eran demasiado perturbadoras y su duro corazón se conmovió al contemplar su sufrimiento a manos de esa bestia. Sin embargo comprendía un poco su angustia y se arrepintió de haberle tratado con renuencia._

—charle… charle…

—¿ehh?

—AYE por fin reaccionaste, parecida como ida

A la vocecita aguda de Happy la gata blanca se sacudía la cabeza, recordando que en ese momento se encontraba dentro del gremio mientras que Gohan y Wendy se encontraban platicando animadamente en el centro del bar, degustando unas malteadas.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa esto…—contestaba muy pensativa —… estaba pensando en algo y me perdí…-

Cuando el gato azul estaba a punto de preguntarle de que se trataba en ese momento alguien toca la puerta del gremio, cuando Lucy atiende la puerta , en eso una chica vestida como la época victoriana entra al gremio mostrado una actitud algo torpe llamando la atención de todos, sin embargo Gohan frunció el ceño, esa chica no tenía Ki. Ni siquiera supo en que momento llego.

— _Etto ¿eres lucy Heartilia? La maga miro con extrañeza a la joven frente de ella_

— _Sí,_ — _contesto con algo de duda_ — _¿Que se te ofrece?_

 _La chica se le ilumino el rostro producto de la reciente alegría que invadía su cuerpo, sin mar corrió abrazarla, confundiendo aún más a los presentes._

— _Por fin te encontré… ¡Onee-chan!_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.- Shagotte es actualmente la gobernadora de Supera. Y que anteriormente en Edolas fue la reina de Extalia. Y como lo dice en la frase, es la madre de Charle y por supuesto al ser su madre Charle hereda sus poderes de precognición.**

 **2.- No es invención mía, en el manga y en el anime se menciona que el límite de precognición de Charle no va más allá de los 6 años y por eso mismo le parece perturbador ver todo acerca del guerrero del futuro, dícese desde su pasado hasta ver un futuro donde Gohan está casado con Videl y tiene a pan, de ahí es por eso que Charle lo trata con demasiado aprehensión y renuencia.**

 **3.-Esto lo hice para que el crossover tenga un poco más de sentido y para que la historia encaje perfectamente a los dos universos que representan FT y DBZ y por supuesto para hacer que el asunto de las personas que dominan el Ki sea escasas. Ahora hagamos una operación cualquiera. Supongamos que la población total de Magnolia es de al menos 50000 habitantes y como bien dice la historia del troll de Mashima, solo el 10 % domina la magia, lo cual si hacemos bien las cuentas estaríamos hablando que de esos 50000 habitantes solo 5000 habitantes tengan el privilegio de usar la magia. Entonces jugando eso a mi favor, invente que los usuarios del Ki son más escasos que los magos, representando solo el 1% de toda la población, entonces, estaríamos hablando de que esas 50000 personas en todo magnolia, solo 500 son usuarios de Ki.**

 **Bueno y aquí entraremos con el primer arco de la trama argumental: la saga de la llave del cielo que me tomara como po capítulos, pues saben muy bien que tan larga es esa saga y con la inclusión de los saiyajines costara trabajo anexarlas, pero les prometo que me pondré a trabajar en cuanto tenga tiempo con ello.**

 **He notado ciertas quejas de que no actualizo rápido y hasta han proferido insultos a mi persona por lo mismo que no actualizo constantemente, yo deje bien en claro, que hago esto solamente para mi diversión, no por obligación… gusto que no he podido darme debido a que actualmente trabajo y estudio por lo que el tiempo no es que me sobre y debo hacer bastantes espacio as mi agenda para sacar algo de tiempo para este triste pasatiempo el cual alguien como yo es el único del que puede disponer, mis constantes desvelos y estrés por llevar una vida complicada hace que vea pequeñas hadas de sexo dudoso danzar a mi alrededor y créanme, puede sonar chusco, pero los efectos de no dormir bien hacen que tu esperanza de vida disminuya peligrosamente. Y por eso no actualizo rápidamente, note que fui un poco rudo en la actualización anterior y quise darme la calma para explicar mejor.**

 **Espero de antemano entiendan mi situación y que esto no es enchílame la otra, porque crear una historia de esta magnitud requiere mucha imaginación e ingenio, para conseguir tal cosa, es necesario haber dormido bien.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y si a ti querido lector te sietes con las ganas de comentar, hazlo sin ninguna duda, para mi es grato saber que a muchos les agrade lo que escribo. Bueno me despido hasta la próxima.**

 **Oh casi lo olvido, les deseo un próspero año nuevo que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Advertencias.-**_

 _ **1.- En el principio del capítulo hay una escena en particular, si eres un lector nuevo o antiguo y te provoca confusión pasen al capítulo 3 para que comprendan bien.**_

 _ **2.- Hay una escena donde les recomiendo que la lean usando este Ost watch?v=yqTlkxBQUVo &index=72 para que sepan el momento adecuado cuando la pongan, pondré este símbolo "-–00—"**_

 _ **Sin nada más que agregar comencemos.**_

* * *

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Fairy tail no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.**

* * *

 _ **Saga de la llave del cielo estrellado.**_

 **Capítulo 6**.- Turbulencia.

 _ **(Planeta Zellgadis, galaxia del noroeste universo 7)**_

Desde el cielo de aquel planeta que a simple vista no mostraba señales de vida, estaba oculto por una densa capa de nubes extrañamente purpuras las cuales resplandecían con una insólita luminosidad amarilla en sus hendiduras, como si estuviera remarcado el efecto invernadero a niveles críticos pues como se encuentran más allá de la atmósfera se refieren al aumento observado del sistema climático del planeta y sus efectos colaterales y por ende dichas condiciones se vean más que deplorables para albergar vida.

Justo detrás de esa densa capa de humo, se podía ver el enorme castillo que era habitado por los sobrevivientes de aquel planeta. Aquel ser levantó la vista, tratando de averiguar si era la luz del sol la causante de ese tono que se filtraba por entre algunas de esas nubes… y es que la toxicidad y densidad de las mismas le dificultaba discernir si era de día o de noche, ya que a pesar de que la densa capa de nebulosa cubría totalmente el cielo se podía sentir una luminosidad incandescente, tan incandescente que le molestaba hasta los huesos.

Muchos de los cambios eran observados por los pocos científicos que aún quedaban en ese planeta aunque no sabían a ciencia cierta si tienen precedentes en el registro de temperaturas podían notarse los grandes impactos en distintos puntos una región a otra alrededor del globo, En los primeros años durante la conquista de Freezer, los efectos anticipados incluyeron un aumento masivo en las temperaturas globales, una subida en el nivel del mar, un cambio en los patrones de las precipitaciones y una expansión de los desiertos subtropicales. Y una vez que los saiyajines se habían retirado de ahí el calentamiento avanzo más al punto en donde casi todos los océanos se habían evaporado por completo.

Fue por esa razón que las noches eran cálidas, calurosas hasta llegar a ser insoportables y otras veces eran todo lo contrario, la única diferencia es que por ambas partes, el clima podría ser insoportable ya sea por frío o calor… lo mismo pasaba con los días, y para colmo, su estado de salud había empeorado más y por esa insólita razón había pasado encerrado largas horas y largos días en esa habitación especial que tenia de todo para su comodidad y para su desdicha, ya que no podía salir de aquella habitación y mucho menos de aquel castillo.

Su fiel subordinada y media hermana menor tenía pocos minutos de haber aterrizado en ese lugar. Su búsqueda había sido infructífera, por más que se había adentrado en las misteriosas, profundad y viles profundidades del universo, no encontró sujetos de pruebas que valieran la pena para la creación de esos dichosos chips, solo había seres inferiores que eran insignificantes a su colosal poder, pero eso era lo menos que le importaba, su hermano era importante, esos chips de mierda podrían esperar. Y la razón por la que había regresado fue porque recibió por un comunicado informándole que la salud de su hermano había empeorado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿porque su hermano no la había mandado a atacar Earthland? Estaba más que segura que las cantidades de ethernano eran óptimas para abrir el ánima que la llevaría justo a ese submundo y por supuesto, confiaba plenamente en sus poderosas habilidades. Ningún primitivo terrícola de ese mundo, ni un desgraciado y bárbaro mono saiyajin, eran rivales para su poder. Su hermano había contemplado ir a Edolas, otro submundo del mismo Earthland, donde claramente era una dimensión de "espejo" sin embargo su hermano sopeso muy esas posibilidades y después de tanto pensarlo, decidió que el blanco definitivamente seria Earthland, algo le decía que en Edolas no encontrarían lo que anhelaban.

Pero había un detalle:

No todos los que quedaban en el contaban con los chips inhibidores de agresividad… y por ende sin esos chips no serían capaces de pelear, porque no estaba en la naturaleza de ellos, porque eran una raza demasiado pacifista.

Pero estaba más que segura que con ella sola bastaría y sobraba, los aniquilaría a todos con una pasmosa facilidad; pero aun así sospechaba que su hermano planea algo más, pues no es de esos seres que se precipitan rápidamente y cometen imprudencias, como los brutos saiyajin. Además el siempre creyó que la unión hacia la fuerza, entre más unidos estén eran más que imparables muy discorde con lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando ella diviso el castillo que encontraba en lo más alto de una colina, llevaba más de 6 días ausente, no sabía nada del estado de salud de su hermano y para ser sinceros ya no quería esperar más. Alzando vuelo, voló a una velocidad considerable hasta llegar a las gigantescas puertas de aquel majestuoso castillo.

Una vez que sus botas hicieron contacto con el suelo, de inmediato estas abrieron, como si estas tuvieran conciencia propia y parecieran que no dejarían esperando a su ama ni un minuto más.

―Lady Hereas ―Uno de los vigilantes de la puerta rápidamente se paró de su puesto para hacer una respetuosa reverencia, el hecho de que este de vigilante y se encontrara armado, daba entender que tenía uno de los chips incrustado en su nuca ―. Sea usted bienvenida. ―Se inclinó con mucho respeto seguido por los demás guardias quienes imitaron la acción

La extraterrestre, por increíble que se viera, devolvió la misma avenía, al parecer, los guardias de aquel castillo, no tenían unos poderes impresionantes como los de ella, es más, ni siquiera su hermano le llegaba a los talones en cuanto a poder y habilidades se refería, pero aun así le tenía demasiado respeto, al punto se seguir fielmente sus órdenes y preocuparse demasiado por su salud.

― ¿Cómo sigue? ―Pregunto con altivez, más sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, pues el guardia bajo su mirada decaído.

―Vera… el señor Niles van Roekel sigue…

―Ya veo ―Le interrumpió la hermosa extraterrestre alzando una sola mano, como si supiera de antemano la respuesta, pero en el fondo buscando auto consolarse con una dulce mentira. Siguiendo su curso se dirigió con pasmosa calma a la habitación de su hermano ante la mirada de los guardias que se encontraban presentes.

―Pasa –Ordeno el convaleciente ocupante de la habitación al escuchar como tocaban a su puerta tres veces.

Serio y taciturno observo a su subordinada y hermana menor entrando con un poco de timidez a su habitación y a juzgar por su mirada, sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía buenas noticias, aun así no podía culparle de nada, pues estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en la misión que le encomendó, así que con un gesto con la mano, le invita a acercarse a la cama. Algo dubitativa, asiente para después hacer lo que su hermano le estaba pidiendo en ese instante.

―Supongo que por tu mirada, no encontraste algo que valiera completamente la pena ¿verdad?

―No, por desgracia solo encontré a seres inútiles ―Replico molesta y asintiendo lentamente, avergonzada por su fracaso, era de suponerse. ―Odio admitirlo, pero ya no hay nadie que pueda sernos útil.

―Ya veo ese caso debes permanecer aquí, ahora más que nunca…― Tosió pesadamente, aquella anormal tos le preocupo enormemente a ella. Una vez recompuesto de aquella pequeña recaída se acomodó en su cama. ― ¿Han terminado de analizar al monstruo Tsufur? ―Pregunto después tras unos pocos minutos de incomodo silencio.

La extraterrestre suspiro con algo de pesadez.

―Las pruebas son contundentes y después de haber analizado la simbiosis del que está hecho, se concluyó que esta creado artificialmente por una mezcla de varios ADN ―Explico con la mayor calma y naturalidad posible ―, nuestros compatriotas siguen trabajando arduamente para descomponer su cuerpo de manera que usted pueda ser el nuevo huésped y así podrá adquirir sus poderes… más sin embargo…

― Debido a su estructura ribonucleica, no sabrían que resultados podrían causar ― Tras toser un par de veces continuo―, dichos resultados podrían ser positivos o negativos… a lo que me refiero es que no saben a ciencia cierta que podría pasarme si decido apoderarme de su cuerpo y sus poderes, ¿Correcto?

Por desgracia, esa era la cruda verdad para ellos. Así que sí.

―Y no olvide que la medicina para curar su enfermedad aún no está lista. ―Replico molesta por ese hecho ―Me han dicho que pronto estaría lista, pero que aún no saben cuál sería el componente final.

―Eso toma tiempo ―suspiro ―, no me preocupo, ya espere por muchos años a que encontraran la cura, puedo esperar un poco mas de tiempo.

―Estamos trabajando en un poderoso hechizo, es solo que las cantidades de ethernano requeridas son exorbitantes, así como también, ya casi no queda ninguno de los "ancianos" quienes aún poseen conocimientos de ese conjuro. ― Apretando los puños de frustración agrego ― ¡Maldición! Si nuestra civilización estuviera en su máximo apogeo, esta investigación tardaría solo unos minutos, ¡No más!

―De nada sirve si sigues recordando el pasado, no resolveríamos nada ―El apretó las sabanas lo más fuerte que podía, sintiendo la impotencia en su ser y comenzando a tensarse. Hereas notó aquello, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando con preocupación a su hermano. Además todavía falta reproducír chips de agresividad.

―Mi señor, quisiera hacerle una pregunta…―Aquel demacrado ser poso su mirada con la de su hermana estudiando detenidamente sus facciones. Ella tenía sus reservas y pensaba que su plan era demasiado predecible, pero no quería decir nada imprudente, tenía miedo de arruinar la situación más de lo que ya estaba desvalijada.

―Anda habla con toda confianza. ―Le dijo con tranquilidad, pues había notado duda en la expresión de Hereas.

―Bien vera, estaba pensando ―La aludida pauso por un momento, para después usar un tono dulce ―. ¿Porque no me ha dado la orden de ir a Earthland? ¿Acaso duda de mis habilidades? ¿No confía en mí? Sabe de antemano que yo sola podría conquistarlo, me tomaría a lo mucho 15 minutos.

Sabía que cuando su hermana usaba ese tono de voz significaba que se sentía algo deprimida, triste, menospreciada por no ser de utilidad. Lo medito y en el fondo había considerado eso, pero ante todo, lo primero es la familia, de eso no cabía la menor duda, ella era lo único que le quedaba ¿y que podría salir mal? se preguntó, ella era muy poderosa, prácticamente su hermana podría barrer con todos los terrícolas en menos de un suspiro como menciono ella, pero por desgracia dos saiyajin estaban ahí, aunque ella aseguraba varias veces saberse más poderosa que ellos, él no quería arriesgarla de ninguna manera, pues por nada del mundo subestimaría a esos dos saiyajin. Haría las cosas con demasiada cautela y planeación.

―Sé muy bien que estas más que dispuesta a realizar esta arriesgada misión, pero por nada del mundo puedo arriesgar tu integridad, mas ahora.

― ¿Insinúas que puedo ser derrotada? ―Hereas se sintió humillada, insultada como si fuese un insecto insignificante, apretó fuertemente los dientes y se acercó lentamente a su hermano, él podía visualizar la ira en su estado más primitivo en sus hermosas facciones ― ¿Acaso no demostré de lo que puedo ser capaz?

―No me mal interpretes por favor… ―Bajo sus temblorosas manos lentamente para cubrir las de su hermana en un gesto paternal ―debemos planear bien todo para que nada pueda salir mal… si nos equivocamos en el más insignificante detalle, podría costarnos caro.

― ¡Pero ya hemos esperado lo suficiente! ―Bramo con marcada inconformidad ― ¡¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar que nuestra raza podría dejar de existir en cualquier momento?! ¡¿No te has puesto a pensar en el estado tan deplorable que se encuentran tus semejantes?! ¡¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar?!

Él se mantenía inalterable y tranquilo ante los reclamos de su hermana y subordinada, pero estaba firmemente convencido de que era la mejor opción de momento, era más probable para tener un mejor plan a la mano para cuando se diera la situación y las condiciones sean lo más optimas posibles. Un ataque perfecto. Un ataque coordinado. Ella no podía hacer nada, quería protestar nuevamente pues su hermano ladeo la vista en señal de que no cedería en su decisión hasta que el decidió hablar por nueva cuenta.

―Mi deseo es poder luchar a tu lado querida ―Levanto la vista algo sorprendida cuando escucho esa frase salir de los labios de su hermano ―, yo también deseo ser de utilidad por el bien de nuestra raza… estoy harto se der… un estorbo.

Ahora ella era quien desviaba la vista sumamente avergonzada, dándole por completo la razón a su hermano, en las palabras de aquel que ahora dependía la supervivencia de los suyos. Hereas pudo percatarse de las muñecas restiradas y colgantes de su hermano, en estas había severas cicatrices y marcas, deducía que seguramente la enfermedad estaba avanzando a niveles sumamente críticos y temía que entrara en paro respiratorio como ocasiones anteriores, llevándolo a preguntarse esta vez, cuanto tiempo demoraría en recuperarse.

—Mírame nada más, estoy tendido en esta cama, dependiendo de ti en todo momento para que atiendas mis necesidades —Dejó ir un suspiro intentando pensar positivamente —, y para colmo, mi vida y mi capacidad para hacerme poderoso depende de un bio androide y un aparato, porque las energías abandonan mi maltrecho cuerpo cada día que paso confinado en esta habitación.

—Entiendo, realmente te hermano mío —Contesto mostrándose comprensiva — independientemente del tiempo que tome recuperarte ¿Cuándo será el momento más indicado para atacar?

Van Roekel volvió a girar su rostro a un lado, mientras su hermana se concentraba en la figura del convaleciente pues sabía que el humor de su hermana estaría peor que hace unos momentos. —SI tomamos en cuenta la producción masiva de chips y habiéndome recuperado por completo tras asimilar al monstruo, calculo exactamente que los preparativos estarán listos cuando el solsticio de sexto sol ocurra.

— ¡¿EL SOLSTICIO DEL SEXTO SOL?! —repitió la extraterrestre intensamente escandalizada —. ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO TIEMPO!

— ¡Lo sé perfectamente! —Bramo frustrado—. Pero esto demorara tanto, además mi estado de salud empeora en cada momento.

Eso era lo que más le carcomía, morir, dejar a los suyos desamparados a su completa suerte y en consecuencia de ello todas las noches no dormía casi nada. La temperatura alta que sufría su cuerpo era tal que en varias ocasiones había arrojado las mantas y sábanas, y cuando eso no era lo suficiente, se quitaba la ropa, y activaba el servicio de aire acondicionado de su lujosa habitación de cuidados para que entrara aire fresco. Estaba tan fatigoso y se sentía tan mal que nunca captó que esa cantidad masiva de calor era provocada por su enfermedad, por tener un cuerpo demasiado débil y enfermizo. Su enfermedad avanzaba cada segundo y en consecuencia cada vez más sus fuerzas abandonaban su ser, y al ser completamente incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, los guardias del castillo no tenían más opción que cuidar de él y por ende los avances tardaban más de la cuenta.

De que le servía ser un poderoso hechicero y tener una mente capaz de calcular todo con una escalofriante exactitud **(1)** cualidades que se daban solo en los prodigios de su raza, pero que al final de cuentas había nacido con un cuerpo débil.

Hereas se mordió los labios cuando nuevamente caía tumbado, presa del cansancio. La energía de su hermano estaba bajando rápidamente y sin advertencia, estaba completamente empapado en sudor mientras respiraba con dificultad. Eso era una clara señal de que un mal augurio estaba por ocurrir y por nada del mundo debía permitirlo. No importaba, esperaría hasta el solsticio del sexto sol., incluso más. Sabía exactamente cuán miserable se sentía Niles. Suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama, arropando a su superior y medio hermano, preguntándose mentalmente si habría algo que podían hacer para salvar su planeta.

Lo medito por unos minutos mientras contemplaba a su hermano dormir y solo había una forma y manera de que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Experimentar.

Se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, una vez fuera, avanzo con prisa hasta la sala de pruebas donde estaban muchas capsulas. Fijo su atención en una cámara en específico, " _sujeto 123_ ", decía la leyenda de dicha capsula contenedora. Tenía a su disposición todo el material quirúrgico que había sobre la mesa a su lado. No, esta vez no había espacio para contratiempos. Escuchó como un doctor ingresaba al laboratorio, acompañado de unos hechiceros, se miraron a los ojos y con solo hacer contacto de miradas se dijeron todo lo que debían decirse.

Tomo una jeringa y presiono los botones para drenar el líquido que inundaba al monstruo Tsufur, y por alguna extraña razón no reaccionaba ni parecía respirar, quizás el respirador artificial hacia lo suyo, pues al parecer aquella monstruosidad estaba en un estado catatónico. La motivación de la alienígena se convirtió en una extraña ansiedad, por desvelar los secretos del cuerpo a su disposición. Acerco la punta de la jeringa a su piel y extrajo un poco de sangre, con la muestra obtenida, decide vaciarla en unas probetas y mezclándolas con extrañas sustancias.

Los sujetos se llevaron las muestras de inmediato, conectando el frasco que contenía la sangre en una extensión de su computador especial para esa función, arrojándoles una especie de números y letras que parecía no poder entender mucho. ¿Qué pasara después? quiso saber, y ella observo como la sangre azulada del monstruo se mezclaba con las otras sustancias, mirando como el líquido poco a poco desaparecía en su máquina de análisis.

—Ya veo —Contestaba monocordemente, después de observar los resultados expedidos por la máquina de diálisis —… ahora entiendo un poco mejor el asunto.

Impaciente, decidió dedicar una mirada molesta en la incubadora restante donde el otro ser de procedencia desconocida estaba encerrado. Se podía escuchar el sonido de teclas acompañado por el siseo de una puerta abrirse. Mas científicos entraban a la sala de experimentos llevando pesadas molestas consigo mismo a los cuales la extraterrestre les presto demasiada atención, tanto así que decidió interrumpir su trabajo de momento. Las palabras estaban de más, los presentes lo sabían, sosteniendo uno de los maletines lo abrió por completo para ver su contenido y lo que vio hizo que le brillaran los ojos de emoción. La mirada de satisfacción estaba plasmada en los rostros de los que recientemente habían entrado, esa era la reacción que esperaban, era sorprendente ver una consensada aura maligna que desprendían aquellos artilugios que estaban en dichos maletines.

—Esto es extraordinario más de lo que imagine. —Tragó saliva sosteniendo los artilugios que estaban adentro del maletín, finalmente estamos a un paso más de cumplir nuestro objetivo. —Son mucho más avanzados que el que yo tengo puesto —Dijo palpando con la yema de sus dedos la parte baja de su nuca donde había un aparato negro con forma de araña incrustado.

—Será bueno que informemos al señor Niles ¿no lo cree? —Sugirió uno de los soldados, más sin embargo Hereas le mando una mirada penetrante que lo paralizo de inmediato

—No lo hagan —Los presentes tragaron saliva sosteniéndole la mirada —, aun deseo hacer más experimentos por el momento, quizás podamos descubrir más cosas interesantes por ahora quisiera mantenerlo en secreto.

—P-pero, ¿porque ocultarle esto al señor Niles?

—Pronto lo entenderás, además, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso de momento… —Cerro con mucho recelo el maletín que tenía entre sus manos —Existen cosas más importantes que debemos entender, así que mejor prepárate, porque esta vez volcaremos al triple nuestros esfuerzos… y liberaremos al monstruo Tsufur —Los guardias hicieron una mueca de terror ante esa severa afirmación.

— ¿D-de qué está hablando? —Cuestionó aterrado uno de los soldados, no podía creer lo que escuchaba al igual que sus compañeros que estaban a su lado, si ese monstruo se descontrolaba podía significar la completa exterminación de ellos, más sin embargo lo más inquietante del asunto era su mirada confiada que mostraba ella como si todo lo tuviera calculado y como si realmente pareciera que ella fuese superior al monstruo. —Esto podría…

—Esa es la mejor línea de acción a seguir si queremos que el señor Van Roekel se recupere cuanto antes. —Ella con lentitud acaricio la mejilla del inconsciente monstruo —.Además, si algo llegara a pasar, tengo la situación completamente controlada.

¿Y que podían decir ellos ante esa afirmación? nada, solamente asintieron derrotados.

—Como usted ordene mi señora…

Una vez que se retiraron, ella guardo los aparatos con recelo en el maletín. Sabía que los resultados primarios fueron desastrosos, pero al fin pudieron lograr crear el arma definitiva que beneficiaría mucho a Niles, con ella en el poder, estarían a un paso más de lograr su cometido, muy pronto ella les demostraría a esos miserables saiyajin el poder de su raza, el poder de los Ortagirians **(2)**

* * *

 **(Earthland, minutos antes de la llegada de Michelle Lobster)**

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —La joven dragón pregunto de manera tímida para sacar al saiyajin de sus pensamientos — ¡M-Me asustaste mucho! —El saiyajin la miro de manera extraña, ocasionando que la vergüenza rápidamente se apoderara de su templanza pues pensó que había dicho algo raro y fuera de lugar —e-este bueno y-yo me voy…

Y ahí fue cuando el saiyajin reacciono completamente.

— ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor espera un poco! —Gohan tomo rápidamente de la mano su compañera, haciendo que esta se ruborizara violentamente por el contacto —Y-Yo… Quería…este… ¡Darte las gracias por preocuparte!

— ¿ehh? —Pregunto confundida, casi por un momento olvidando quel el saiyajin le estaba tomando de la mano.

Y al parecer Gohan también lo ignoraba, pero al sentir la penetrante mirada que la gata blanca le brindaba Gohan supo que estaba haciendo algo indebido e inmediatamente la soltó.

—Lamento eso… —Bajo la mirada avergonzado más que nada por la mirada acusatoria de Charle—, es decir, preocuparte…

— ¡No hiciste nada malo! —Rápidamente cortó la jovencita las intenciones del alumno de Piccolo —Pero realmente me asustaste cuando te vi sangrar.

—Exacto no tienes por qué disculparte —Dijo Charle con suspicacia, como si pudiera leer la mente del joven Son —.Sin embargo estas actuando extraño —Gohan se sorprendió ante esta afirmación, la gata era alguien inteligente de eso no cabía duda —, así es, no puedes mentir por más que lo intentes…

—Oh no, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte —aseguró, para no preocupar a su amiga y para desviar la atención de la gata para que no sospechara de la angustia de su situación actual. Los dos niños quedaron en silencio —, en serio no es nada.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece niño —Respondió la exceed con su dañina brusquedad y las patas delanteras cruzadas entre sí.

Gohan suspiro con pesadez. Por más que lo pensaba, no entendía porque la exceed le trataba de esa manera tan soez, como si fuera alguien amenazante.

―Etto… Charle, ¿podrías no ser tan dura con él? Q-quizás está pasando por momentos difíciles. ―Pidió Wendy con tacto y amabilidad pero internamente mostrándose preocupada por el semblante del saiyajin―. Etto, s-si hay algo que… que te preocupe, p-puedes contarme lo que sea, te prometo… que no le diré a nadie.

— ¿Enserio? —Le dijo mostrándose agradecido y conmovido por sus palabras ―, muchas gracias

Wendy luchó contra el impulso de sonrojarse nuevamente; cuando vio que Gohan le sonreía ampliamente, con esa mirada llena de inocencia y esa sonrisa calcada de su difunto padre. Y entonces lo supo, esta era una idea perfecta para poder

—B-Bueno, que tal si decides unirte a nuestro equipo. Así podremos conocernos mejor y quizás tengamos más confianza y podamos ser amigos.

Después de hacer esa precipitada proposición Wendy se alejó levemente mientras se mostraba un poco cohibida ante la mirada de curiosidad que le mandaba el saiyajin, el joven nuevamente noto el semblante de la peli azul quien desviaba sus ojos por timidez, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada; dio varias respiraciones profundas antes de volver a hablar claramente.

—Entonces ¿q-que me dices?

—¿Amigos? —Repitió el saiyajin con ínfulas de incredulidad, ante esto Wendy bajo la mirada avergonzada y en el fondo dolida, quizás el saiyajin no pensaba igual que ella y por ende eso sería imposible que eso ocurriera —.Pensé que tú y yo ya éramos ya amigos.

—¡¿EEEHH?! —Con voz temblorosa y jugando nerviosamente sus dedos, la dragón Slayer trato de confirmar lo que escucho. —Etto… ¿e-es en serio?

— ¡Claro que sí!– Gohan contestaba con una amplia sonrisa —. Ahora eres una de mis amigas ¿no? Aunque —Y entonces le hizo señas a Wendy para que se acercara a él, una vez que ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió un lateral de su boca, para que la exceed no pudiese escuchar sus murmullos —, por alguna razón creo que no le agrado a Charle, creo que ella me odia.

—Estoy en frente de ti tarado, puedo escuchar lo que dices. —Charle negó con la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar la ingenuidad y estupidez del joven Son no tenía límites.

Gohan simplemente se limitó a reír mientras se llevaba despreocupadamente una mano a la cabeza. El comportamiento del saiyajin en cuestión cambiaba radicalmente, unas veces se mostraba tan alegre y optimista y otras se mostraba pensativo y depresivo, Charle se le quedo observando por varios minutos y Wendy pensaba que el plan para que Gohan y Charle se llevaran bien cada vez más, se acercara al escudado.

— ¿Entonces no me odias? —Pregunto con inocencia el hijo de Goku.

—Por supuesto que no niño —La gata negaba nuevamente, el rostro del joven son se mostraba sorprendido por las palabras de ella —.Nunca dije que no me agradaras, solamente pienso que te comportas muy extraño.

Y ahí fue que el alma de Wendy nuevamente regreso a su cuerpo, discretamente la gata sonría de manera cómplice indicándole a su amiga de toda la vida que no debía preocuparse por nada. Cosa que ella agradeció infinitamente.

—A todo esto ¿Porque siempre vas a ese lago a meditar? —Charle había roto el mutismo entre ellos acercándose curioso a la barra donde se encontraban dos infantes, haciendo que Wendy pusiera completa atención, era una pregunta interesante. —van como 5 días seguidos que lo haces.

—Ah bueno es algo curioso —el hijo de Goku rio de manera nerviosa—. Lo que pasa es estoy poniendo en práctica el nuevo entrenamiento que me asigno el señor Piccolo.

—El señor… —Dijo Charle.

— ¿Piccolo? —Completo Wendy, mientras un fondo lleno de signos de interrogación se superponía al ambiente, creyendo que en su humilde e inocente opinión jamás sería considerado un nombre.

―Sí, es mi maestro ―declaró con bastante orgullo, entonces se tomó la mejilla bastante positiva y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea brillante― ¡Ya se! ¿Qué les parece si mejor les platico un poco de mi mundo?

La cara de Charle expresaba total desconcierto. Miraba al saiyajin como si éste se hubiera vuelto completamente trastornado. La oración había sonado más que extraña, porque muy pocos en el gremio sabían que él era alguien de otro mundo, Makarov, Erza y Mirajane por obvias razones y Wendy, porque el propio Gohan se lo había contado cuando ella estaba muy ocupada pisando la cara de Happy rechazando una vez más al gato azul.

―Si sería muy interesante ―dijo ella con su hermosa sonrisa, bastante feliz porque finalmente sintió que Gohan confiaba más en ella― ¿Tú también quieres oírlo Charle?

La mencionaba solamente alzaba sus hombros en señal de desinterés, pero internamente se mostraba curiosa por escuchar lo que el joven Son quería contarles.

Gohan había adoptado un aire meditabundo mientras cerraba los ojos siendo observado atentamente por Wendy y Charle. ―Mmm ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Al otro lado de la barra, Mirajane atendía mesas pero furtivamente desviaba la mirada para observar a los dos niños quienes platicaban amenamente a pesar de que medio mundo estuviese medio matándose a golpes en el gremio. Cuando Wendy accedió a seguir su consejo de acompañarle en la barra, casi chillo de la emoción, su plan para emparejarlos estaba dando resultados.

― _¡KYAAA! esos dos se ven muy adorables juntos ¡Son demasiado lindos!_ ―Pensó emotivamente mientras miraba a los niños platicar con estrellitas en los ojos ―.Bien, la fase 1 está completa, es momento de atacar con más precisión, ¡FASE DOS EN CAMINO! ―Dijo mientras se adentraba a la cocina, al parecer a preparar algo, aprovechando que no había nadie en la barra que quisiera ordenar algo, pues parecía que la batalla campal no daba signos de terminarse.

Y no era la única que pensaba lo mismo, Lucy también había encontrado adorable la pareja, al punto que su atrevida mente se puso a trabajar en una de sus historias, dejando por completo volar su imaginación, escribiendo un cuento pasional y emotivo sobre dos niños enamorados… Y por si fuera poco hubo alguien más que concordaba con las dos magas ¡Quien más que la borracha oficial de gremio!

De vuelta a la otra barra del gremio, con absoluto optimismo, Gohan procedió a contarle absolutamente todo a Wendy no sin antes aclarar que venía de otra dimensión para evitar que Charle se le quedase viendo como si fuese un desequilibrado mental. En fin, les dijo que provenía de otra mundo, como había dicho el señor Makarov, que desde niño tuvo que verse obligado a aprender a pelear ya que había nacido con un poder extraordinario y que en ese entonces unos enemigos muy poderosos invadirían su mundo amenazando la paz del planeta, y por esa razón tenía ese extraordinario poder, evocando a la vez que cuando ella había terminado de curarlo por completo y habían aparecido esos relámpagos a su alrededor.

También les conto mucho del señor Piccolo que al principio lo trataba como una basura, pero conforme había pasado el tiempo él le había cogido cariño y viceversa y por esa razón tenía al guerrero saiyajin en alta estima al punto de considerarlo como su segundo padre. Por muy raro que sonara Charle a cada minuto le interrumpía para preguntar cosas que no entendía, y el joven guerrero siempre le respondía con calma y paciencia aclarando cualquier duda que tendría.

Procedió a contarles más cosas provenientes de su mundo, como la nube voladora de su padre o el báculo sagrado que podía estirarse sin parar, ¡Que decir las semillas del ermitaño que podían curar toda clase de heridas! no había escatimado en nada ni dejado ir ningún detalle.

Todo parecía irreal, casi sacado de un cuento de hadas (nótese la ironía) y justo cuando creyeron que no escucharían algo más fuera de lo común, se volvieron a equivocar rotundamente.

― ¡¿UN DRAGON?! ―Pregunto una sorprendida Wendy, con sus hermosos ojos cafés abiertos lo más que podían, quien no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

―Si así es, si lograr reunir las 7 esferas del dragón, y si dices el conjuro correctamente aparece un dragón llamado Shenglong que puede cumplir cualquier deseo. ―Entonces dándose cuenta de la vez que llamaron a Shenglong cuando había terminado la batalla de Cell, recordó que había unas cuantas cosas que no podía hacer el dios dragón ―Bueno no exactamente puede hacer cualquier cosa, ¡pero deberías verlo!, ¡apuesto que podría cumplirte cualquier deseo que tengas en mente!

― ¡¿CUALQUIER DESEO?!

―Sí, así es puedes pedirle a shenglong lo que tú quieras, incluso puede resucitar muertos ―Decir eso a la ligera provocaba que la cosa fuese una exageración una locura. ¡Qué mala suerte! fue lo que pensó Wendy, si tan solo las esferas del dragón estuvieran en Earthland, le había podido a Shenlong que encontrara a Grandeeney, su madre adoptiva.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que invocas a ese misterioso dragón si se puede saber?

―Mmm bueno, no es tan difícil ¿recuerdas que les había dicho que deben reunir siete esferas? ―La gata asintió con tranquilidad ―, pues bien, una vez que las hayas reunido todas, debes de decir _"sal de ahí Shenglong y cumple mi deseo"_ si no las reúnes las siete esferas Shenglong no aparecerá.

Para Charle se le hacía imposible de creer que en el mundo de ese chico existieran esas extrañas esferas que fueran capaces de hacer algo sorprendente como otorgar deseos a quienes fueran capaces de reunirlas. Eran unos objetos con una magia misteriosa, perdida y nunca antes descubierta si lo que decía el hijo de Goku era verdad.

Gohan observaba las atónitas expresiones de la peli azul y la exceed, justo cuando iba a contar que existían otras esferas más poderosas y más enormes provenientes del planeta de Namekusei, no obstante pensó que sería demasiado para ellas, al punto de que sufrieran un derrame cerebral por la cantidad de información. Que decir que tampoco podía contarles que él era mitad extraterrestre.

Entonces todo ocurrió para Charle, varios flashes invadieron su mente _._

[…]***** _ **(3)**_

* * *

― _Kakarotto, ¡Eres un maldito inútil! ¡¿qué demonios le paso a tu cola?!_ _―_ _Un enfurecido sujeto tomaba del cuello del dogi a un muchacho con un peinado extraño que desafiaba toda clase de lógica_

― _Me la cortaron hace mucho tiempo_ ―C _uestionó en un tono molesto_ _―_ _¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?_

 _Ante esa afirmación el sujeto enorme con cabello hasta la punta de sus rodillas enfureció aún más ― ¡¿cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?! Los saiyains mostramos todo nuestro poder en la luna llena y para eso, la cola cuenta con esa función._

* * *

 _[…]*****_

― _¡No suéltame! ¡Me duele! ¡Papito ayúdame! ―lloraba un pequeño niño de ropas chinas de color amarillo mientras que el sujeto con cabello largo lo sostenía con poco menos que brusquedad y brutalidad._

― _Te daré solo un día para que lo pienses, Kakarotto, pero primero tendrás que pasar una pequeña prueba, tendrás que exterminar a 100 humanos de este planeta para estas horas del día de mañana y traerás sus cuerpos a este lugar'. ―El sujeto se daba la vuelta para emprender vuelo―, hare todo lo posible para no matar al hijo de mi hermano, pero confió en que harás lo correcto, después de todo este mocoso tiene sangre saiyajin ―dijo mientras observaba la cola del pequeño._

* * *

 _[…]*****_

― _Esta vez me encargare de acabar contigo_ _― Decía un niño que venía volando al parecer era el pequeño de vestimenta china, había crecido, el lugar estaba oscuro y columnas de lava salían por doquier_

― _Vamos pelea… Ultimo Saiyajin._

* * *

 _[…]*****_

― _supera el poder, supéralo Gohan._

― _Papa…_

― _Ya te dije que no estas usando tu máximo poder, déjalo hacer una explosión._

* * *

[…]*****

 _Cuando por fin parecía que la bestia se había aburrido de jugar con el guerrero estaba a punto de desaparecerlo con una ráfaga de una extraña energía verde, pero de repente una figura cae el maltrecho y grisáceo cielo. Quien sin ninguna clase de provocación o motivo alguno simplemente alza su dedo y carga una colosal energía._

 _En un instante, toda la vorágine de destrucción que se había construido, desaparecía como si nunca hubiese estado ahí dejando nada más que el golpe de la onda expansiva de la energía que consumía todo a su paso._

* * *

[…]*****

— _Ha llegado el momento de su fin, miserables saiyajin._

* * *

Mirai Trunks caminaba pensativo hacia la sala de su gremio. En su más reciente misión había escuchado rumores sobre un gremio particular: y era peculiar y particular por una cosa, casi todos los miembros causaban destrozos por donde iban.

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que lo mantenía pensativo y al mismo tiempo lo que llamo por completo su atención de ese gremio, fue que escucho que alguien nuevo acababa de entrar ¿Quién sería? Se preguntó, ¿Piccolo? ¿Ten Shin han? ¿Su padre vegeta? ¿Krillin? O quizás se trataba de…

— ¡No!—Se reprendió mentalmente, después de todo durante estas últimas 2 semanas de búsqueda, por más que lo intento no pudo sentir el Ki de nadie—. No debo pensar cosas que no son

Por lo general se dio cuenta a través de la revista del mago semanal, los acontecimientos de los gremios más importantes en Fiore, y es de menester saber que Fairy tail entraba en esa categoría por lo que estuvo tentado a ir a dicho gremio a comprobarlo por cuenta propia.

Mientras caminaba hacia Lamia Scale, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la maestra del gremio al no recibir el pago completo por el trabajo. E inmediatamente su rostro comenzó a invadir un intenso, color azul. Obba eran de esa clase de personas que no aceptaban fallas y a pesar de que ella le tenía una malsana obsesión y favoritismo con el (muy para su pesar claro estaba) sabía que por tratarse de él, lo dejaría pasar, pero a cambio le pediría favores "extras"

Su maestra le había insistido trabajar como "escort" porque según ella, era un trabajo que solo podía realizar el, sin embargo el desconocía por completo en qué consistiría el trabajo a realizar, pero al momento en que Lyon y Sherry le explicaron con lujo de detalles cuál sería su función, dio un rotundo **NO**. Los escorts cumplían diferentes funciones en cuanto al interesado así lo quisiera, ya sea solamente fungir como compañía a eventos sociales, fingir tener una relación sentimental para mantener las apariencias en la alta sociedad, hasta el punto de sostener relaciones sexuales con el cliente cada que se le diera la gana.

Sin embargo tras ser acosado por Obaa las próximas 3 horas, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, y lo que le hizo aceptar fue precisamente un artículo de una revista que hablaba sobre Fairy tail, si todo salía a la perfección quizás podría comprobar sus sospechas y buscar información por otros medios ya que se rumoreaba una de las modelos de ese gremio, Mirajane Strauss, asistiría al evento, algo le decía que si hablaba con Mirajane encontraría las respuestas que tanto estaba buscando y quizás, hubiera la remota posibilidad de que pudiera encontrar a alguien de sus amigos. Lo que no había contado es que la clienta era extremadamente irritante, inconformista y muy exigente, pero como toda dama con buenos gustos encontró bastante atractivo al saiyajin, en todo el evento, no dejo de comérselo con la mirada y de vez en cuando le mandaba indirectas incomodas.

Con toda la calma y profesionalismo, Trunks insistió que la relación entre ellos fuera estrictamente profesional, es decir, el solo cumpliría su parte como decía en el contrato, solamente alguien de compañía, no más. En consecuencia, la clienta se enfureció, alegando que para eso estaba el, para complacerle en lo que ella quisiera y cuando quisiera, pero Trunks se mantuvo en su posición. Total, el evento fue aburrido, tenso, la dama pago la mitad de la suma prometida y para colmo, no pudo encontrar a Mirajane Strauss.

Ahora solamente esperaba que Obaa estuviera de buen humor para que así su reprimenda no fuera tan severa.

— ¿Que diría la maestra? —Dijo mientras observaba el cielo—.Solo espero que no me haga girar en círculos.

Lo peor de todo es que no lo haría girar en círculos, no, ella lo castigaría de una manera peor. Su rostro se puso azul, imaginando por un efímero momento como ella le arrancaba la camiseta con sus dientes postizos…

—Pensándolo bien, prefiero que me haga girar en círculos —Negando con la cabeza a la perturbadora visión de hace unos momentos, dejo a un lado sus pensamientos, su mente se desvió hacia la máquina del tiempo. En dado caso de que llegaran a encontrar a sus amigos ¿cómo iban a regresar a casa?

—¿Sería posible que pudiera usar la máquina del tiempo para regresar? —Respiró profundo para evitar que la negatividad se sobrepusiera a sus emociones—.Tal vez si puedo hacer que la máquina del tiempo viaje a través de dimensiones o universos, sería posible regresar pero habría muchos contratiempos, además para poder deformar una dimensión espacio-tiempo se necesitaría cantidades exorbitantes de antimateria **(4)** y para realizar tal cosa la tecnología debería evolucionar mínimo a 1000 años… **(5)**

— _Vaya eso es mucho tiempo_ —Mirai Trunks se dio la vuelta para encontrar una cara conocida, tan ensimismado estaba en pensar en cómo regresar a casa, que no pudo detectar el Ki de Chelia.

―Eres tu Chelia —El Viajero del futuro recupero la compostura, mientras ella le saludaba con una mano―. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya está atardeciendo.

―Veras… estaba esperando a que regresaras de tu misión y quería sorprenderte ―La God Slayer hablaba con una amplia sonrisa ―, hasta que empezaste a hablar de cosas raras que no entendí muy bien, como la antimateria o deformar espacio-tiempo o algo así.

―Ya veo…

― ¿Siempre acostumbras a hablar solo? ―Trunks simplemente la miro sorprendido, pero la chica era demasiada enérgica y dinámica como para dejarle responder ―, ahora que lo pienso ¿qué es la antimateria?, ¿es una cosa de tu mundo?

– _Vaya, no sé cómo explicárselo. Posiblemente no creo que me entienda nada de lo que diga._

―Bueno… ―Trunks se lo pensó muy bien, recordando de repente los experimentos que hacia su madre y la explicación exacta de ese concepto cuando el mismo le había hecho esa pregunta―, veras la antimateria es una forma de materia menos frecuente que está constituida por antipartículas, en contraposición a la materia común, que está compuesta de partículas. Es como un opuesto a la materia.

―Ya veo, conque era eso… ―Dijo con gesto de profunda cavilación, como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta de un gran enigma o un acertijo muy difícil.

― ¿Pudiste entenderme? ―Brief del futuro no lo podía creer, estaba impresionado por la rapidez con la que Chelia comprendió la explicación a algo tan complejo como lo que le había explicado su madre años atrás.

―No, lo siento mucho, no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste. Creo que deberé estudiar con mucho mas amor ―Dijo al cabo de unos segundos, mientras sonreía nuevamente y se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Mirai Trunks no pudo evitar ocultar una sonrisa, esa chica era muy peculiar.

Chelia soltó una risilla cantarina completamente feliz de que su nuevo amigo no se enojara por ese detalle, y durante el trayecto sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, ambos conversaban animadamente, platicaban de cosas banales y de vez en cuando Trunks le platicaba a Chelia sobre cosas de su mundo, haciendo demostraciones de lo que él podía hacer ya que ella se lo pedio con algo de insistencia y por supuesto él no podía negarse.

―¡Vaya! ¡Así que puedes volar! ―Dijo Chelia maravillada al ver como su querido amigo flotaba hacia una copa de un árbol ― ¿Usas magia de levitación?

Magia, se le hacía imposible todavía creer que existían esas artes místicas y desconocidas.

―No, como podrás darte cuenta hace dos semanas me entere que existía la magia.

―Vaya es increíble que puedas volar sin usar magia, eres increíble Trunks-chii ―le respondió tratando con esfuerzo de no tropezar con una piedra y caerse en el camino ―He estado tratando de aprender magia de levitación, pero no se me da muy bien que digamos.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que jamás hubiera pasado en su mente si estuviera en su línea y espacio temporal, pero se le había ocurrido sin más, por alguna extraña razón le reconfortaba ver esa amable sonrisa plasmada en ella, quería seguir contemplándola entonces quizás con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, Chelia seguiría sonriendo para él **(6)**

―Ven Chelia sígueme.

―¿Ehh? ¿Pero a donde se supone que iremos Trunks-chii? ―Le dijo ella sin saber qué era lo que pretendía el joven del futuro ―, el gremio queda para allá.

―Lo sé, pero quiero mostrarte algo que quizás te guste. ―La chica solamente asintió, algo confundida, pues a legua se veía que Trunks tenía prisa por llegar.

En ese momento ambos desviaron su camino, los dos caminaron hasta adentrarse a un denso bosque con árboles gigantes a su alrededor, pues el guerrero del futuro sabía de antemano que rondaban paparazzis indeseados por el lugar, eran como cangrejos saliendo de una roca. Y no era de menos, ya que su gremio también era famoso. Quería evitar a toda costa que los sorprendiera uno de los paparazzis de las revista del mago semanal y crearan artículos por demás amarillistas.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme Trunks-chii? ─Preguntó de manera curiosa la prima de Sherry, pues se habían adentrado en lo más profundo del bosque, donde había demasiado follaje y los arboles estaban más cerca de ellos.

―Bien, Sostente fuertemente de mi ― Dijo con un semblante sereno, mientras se acercaba a la God slayer y ponía sus firmes brazos sobre su cintura, cosa que por supuesto le hizo ruborizarse fuertemente, debido a la acción repentina del guerrero del futuro.

―Espera un momento… q-q-que e-e-estas… ―Tartamudeo aun con la cara colorada, de oreja a oreja, hasta que finalmente comprendió que era lo que pretendía su amigo, tras tomarle de la cintura de esa manera.

 **-00-**

Con suma delicadeza y cuidado, ambos comenzaron a elevarse. El saiyajin había despegado con su inesperada acompañante.

― ¡No me sueltes por favor! ― Imploró Chelia una tanto temerosa cuando dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, notó que se estaban elevando poco a poco, notando que se acercaban cada vez más a la copa de los gigantescos árboles.

―No tienes por qué temer, ten por seguro que por nada del mundo voy a dejar que te caigas ―Le aseguro él. Ante esa afirmación ella inmediatamente dejo de sentir dudas, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Trunks.

Era la primera vez que Trunks volaba con alguien en sus brazos, la experiencia, por muy raro y bizarro que se escuchara, era por demás reconfortante, y también en cierta manera le divertía que ella lo abrazara fuertemente, mostrando renuencia, pegando su rostro a su pecho. Despues de tantos días de incertidumbre y estrés, por fin se sentía libre, una libertad que le había sido negada desde niño ya que tenía un importante deber que debía cumplir. Pero hoy no, no hay guerreros, no hay búsqueda, sus preocupaciones poco a poco se esfumaban. En pocos minutos habían sobrepasado las copas de los árboles para de pronto ascender más alto.

―Abre los ojos Chelia, y no te pierdas de nada.

Siguiendo su consejo tímidamente hizo lo que su amigo le pidió, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus parpados, Trunks fue lo más cuidadoso que pudo porque quería que la chica se sintiera bien y viviera una experiencia fantástica aunque en estos momentos se sintiera libre, la verdad es que no sabía porque razón querría ser atento con la chica, supuso que era porque con ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre y la veía como alguien muy cercano, quizás.

El miedo abandono por completo en sus facciones para dar paso al asombro y fascinación por la bella y espectacular vista que contemplaba en estos momentos. Cuando sus ojos se posaron arriba, noto que el cielo estaba tiñéndose poco a poco de un color naranjado dándole la bienvenida al atardecer. El cielo era muy claro y las nubes que lo adornaban se veían increíblemente suaves que las hacía resaltar en contraste con el paisaje de las montañas y el bosque, debido a que estaban a escasos metros de las mismas. Instintivamente Chelia cerró los ojos, pero no por el miedo o pavor, no, todo lo contrario, quería poder sentir mejor la suave brisa del viento acariciar su rostro. Trunks por su parte no dijo nada prefirió guardar silencio en todo momento, quería que la prima de sherry lo disfrutara por cuenta propia.

Cuando el viento termino de acariciar su rostro abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta, esta vez para mirar hacia abajo y lo que vio, le fascino mucho más nunca había tenido una vista tan extraordinaria del paisaje, que jamás imagino poder contemplarla en su vida, ¡Todo se veía pequeño! Las casas, la gente, los edificios, los carromatos mágicos transitar ¡Todo! ¿Dónde se encontraban exactamente? no sabía, ¡Pero que importaba!

―Chelia ―Trunks decidió romper con ese mágico mutismo para llamar la atención de la pelirrosa ― ¿Quieres tocar las nubes?

―¿L-las n-nubes? ―Pregunto incrédula de escuchar eso, ¿sería posible alcanzar las nubes? No pudo dar una respuesta, porque Trunks decidió ascender todavía más alto haciendo que ella soltara un involuntario gemido.

Cuando llegaron a ese extraordinario e deshabitado lugar, Chelia noto como sus cabellos se mecían con al compás con el viento y reconocía que, aunque ella podía usar la más poderosa magia de viento, jamás hubiera podido creer que fuera posible estar en un lugar como ese. Si, Mirai Trunks había ascendido tan alto que ahora estaban entre las nubes.

―Anda tócalas ―Invito con un gesto sereno ―, que no te de pena.

La god slayer del cielo asintió de manera torpe y tímidamente extendió uno de sus brazos, mientras sentía las nuves rosarle sus dedos, se sorprendió porque no pudo sentirlas, eran como la niebla, lo que si noto es que la brisa de ellas se sentía un poco fría y húmeda, cuando ambos comenzaron nuevamente a ascender unos metros mas arriba.

En un par de minutos, los dos se hallaban volando a una altura increíble, con un amplio y hermoso mar de nubes justo bajo ellos, que se perdía de vista en el horizonte debido a su interminable inmensidad. Ahora sí, su sobrenombre sería más que digna para ella, porque en estos momentos, aunque no fuera por medios propios se encontraba surcando el cielo. Se sentía como una diosa.

Ambos estaban a una altura ridículamente impresionante, demasiado, tan así que era imposible escuchar sonido alguno que no fuera el armonioso compás de sus propias respiraciones, junto al aire más puro que se podía respirar allí. Ningún ser viviente habitaba en un lugar tan deshabitado pero al mismo tiempo esplendoroso como ése. Allí estaban ellos solos, solo ellos, como si no existiera nada ni nadie más.

Y así permanecieron por varios minutos, disfrutando de la paz que les regalaba la hermosa vista .Con la misma expresión extasiada en sus facciones, la maga desvió su mirada hacia el joven Saiyajin.

―Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi toda vida. ―Susurro en un tono suave, inaudible, mientras que de nueva cuenta cerraba lentamente sus ojos y, con una adorable expresión, descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del Saiyajin, como si quisiera escuchar los latidos que daba su corazón, este gesto hizo que ahora él se ruborizara, pues nunca antes había tenido así de cerca a nadie y mucho menos a una chica, la experiencia era desconocida y cautivante.

Tristemente el paseo debía terminar, porque podían pasarse horas y horas contemplando el paisaje que ahí mismo hasta que les pillaría la noche, el saiyajin del futuro comenzó a descender con lentitud para no asustar a la maga. Cuando ella bajó su mirada, notó como se dirigían directo al bosque donde habían despegado minutos atrás, y las copas de los gigantescos árboles estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos. Habían aterrizado en el mismo lugar donde habían despegado.

 _―_ Este… Chelia _―_ Trunks, muy ruborizado por la forma tan posesiva en que le abrazaba la pelirrosa, no sabía cómo hacer que la chica dejase de abrazarle fuertemente _―._ Ya me puedes soltar.

 _―_ Ehh _―_ Dijo ella mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un sutil carmín y comenzaba a hacer un infantil puchero _―¡Mouu! ¡_ ¿Por qué termino tan rápido?!

― Bueno este ―Una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de Brief ―, debemos regresar al gremio, ya se está haciendo de noche y la maestra podría molestarse con nosotros.

Chelia miró hacia el cielo aun mostrándose inconforme por lo poco que duro el paseo. ¡No quería que terminara tan rápido! ¿Porque la vida era injusta? Pero bueno, que se le ha de hacer,

―Por favor te suplico de la manera más atenta que no le cuentes a nadie de esto; no creo poder sentirme cómodo para responder a muchas preguntas, _―_ le dijo Trunks mientras desviaba la vista a un lado y ella solo le miro con una sonrisa. Si el chico era tímido, pero eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

 _―_ Descuida no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, _―_ dijo Chelia guiñándole de manera coqueta _―._ Ocultare nuestro pequeño secreto con mucho amor.

―Gracias. ―Fue lo único que dijo, estaba tan acostumbrado de escuchar la palabra amor salir de sus labios en varias ocasiones que no le tomo mucha importancia, hasta ya se había acostumbrado.

―Pero a cabio de eso ―Ella se volteo a mirarlo mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda ―.Quiero que volvamos a volar juntos ¿sí?

¿Qué iba a responder? Nada, no iba a dar una negativa.

 _―_ Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? regresemos _―_ Acto seguido una efusiva Chelia tomaba la mano de Trunks y prácticamente se lo llevo a rastras hasta lamia Scale.

* * *

―Tu magia es hermosa Wendy.

― ¿De veras lo crees? ―Pregunto con un furioso sonrojo incapaz de mirar a los ojos al joven Son.

Habia sido el turno de que ella le platicara sobre su magia y sobre que había sido criada por una dragona llamada Grandeeney y que la misma legendaria criatura fue la que le transmitió sus conocimientos en esa magia perdida, Grande fue la sorpresa del joven son al enterarse de aquello, que no despegaba su vista de la draguen Slayer mientras continuaba su relato y ahí fue donde ella posteriormente le había hecho pequeñas demostraciones.

―Por supuesto ―Respondió con la sonrisa heredada de su padre y ese tinte de emoción que adornaba sus ojos ―Es muy bonita.

En eso ambos niños se percatan de que la camarera llega con una carona en sus manos la cual había dos batidos.

― Parece ser que se llevan bastante bien no ―La peli plateada los acomodo las malteadas en la barra donde estaban sentados ellos.

― ¿Son para nosotros? ―Pregunto Gohan, a lo que Mira asiente con una sonrisa.

―Pero… pero nosotros no ordenamos nada ―Wendy se mostraba completamente confundida, por la acción de ella.

―.Descuiden, esto lo invita la casa ―Mira su sonrisa con el dorso de la mano, indicando descaradamente las dobles intenciones que tenía ―Bueno, que las disfruten…

Sin darles la oportunidad de que ambos dijeran algo, la camarera ya se había retirado a continuar sus deberes en la cocina para observar que la fase 2 de su maquiavélico plan se llevara a cabo. Ambos tenían signos de interrogación parpadeando en su cabeza, todavía incapaces de adivinar qué era lo que planeaba mira, y más con la pícara sonrisa que les mandaba a ambos. Pero decidió olvidarlo por completo, aunque no sabía porque Mira les daba unas malteadas gratis, no significaría que no las pudiesen disfrutar, el hijo de Goku alzo su respectiva malteada a una sorprendida Wendy invitándole con una sonrisa que la degustara junto con él, a lo que ella nuevamente se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia otro lugar apenada.

No tomándole mucha importancia al extraño comportamiento a la dragón Slayer toma un popote y lo sumerge en el líquido, para cuando el saiyajin estaba a punto de dar un sorbo, sintió de repente el Ki de romeo quien venía entrando al gremio.

Lo más característico de todo esto es que cuando escucharon como tocaban a la puerta, la pelea había terminado tan rápido como comenzó. Y luego Romeo llamo la atención de la maga estelar Y por fin entro la chica.

La escena fue de lo más bizarro que ocurrió. Una vez que entro ella después de haberse presentado como Michelle Lester se abalanzo a una desprevenida Lucy. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

―¡BUAA! ¡BUAAA!, Onne-san, por fin te he encontrado, ¡Te había estado buscando! ¡BUAAA! ¡BUAAA!

En medio de sus más que predecibles y actuados lloriqueos, la chica todavía estaba abrazada a su "hermana"

Gohan observo a la desconocida con una mirada penetrante. Esa chica no tenía Ki y si no tenía Ki no era un ser vivo, pero entonces ¿que era? ¿Un androide? No, imposible, en este mundo no había tecnología suficiente para crear androides, o al menos no lo había contemplado por su cuenta, ya que, después de haber estado dos semanas en Fioré noto todo era obligatoriamente versado en las magia, y de tan solo pensarlo le inquietaba, el que esa chica no tuviera Ki le hizo pensar que algo malo ocurrida.

―¿Gohan-san? ―Una vos suave intentaba llamar la atención, no obstante era importante lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos que decido ignorarla.

¿Y qué relación tenía esa chica sin Ki con Lucy?, ella aseguraba que era su hermana y que la estuvo buscando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero Lucy, tan perturbada como los demás, fue la respuesta que necesito para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

―Etto, G-gohan-san. ―Nuevamente insistió esa voz, esta vez con un tono de temor y alarma.

¿Y a todo esto que llevaba entre las manos? Sea lo que sea era un objeto demasiado grande como para que una delicada chica como ella lo cargase, aun así.

― ¡OYEEEEEEEE REACCIONAAAAAAAA! ―Los pensamientos del saiyajin trastabillaron, porque sintió como alguien le gritaba en la oreja, quien más si no Charle.

― ¡Ehh!

El lamentable espectáculo entre las dos hermanas se detuvo minutos antes y ahora para cuando el saiyajin nuevamente volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, noto que, más de la mitad que todos le veían nerviosos, otros hasta con miedo, confundido por la mirada de los agremiados, lentamente se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que más de la mitad de la barra estaba hecha pedazos.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _ **1.-Existen infinidad de razas reveladas en dragon ball Z, pero lo más característico de estas, es la habilidad única que poseen y los poderes misteriosos de las mismas por ejemplo los Namekusei y los Yadrats ¿Hace falta decir más? así que me tome la libertad de poner que la raza extraterrestre del fic tenía muchísimas capacidades, como la ya antes mencionada.**_

 _ **2.-En realidad es un juego de palabras entre las razas extraterrestres de stargate-sg1, así como también me inspire en crear la raza alienígena de este fic, en fin, la idea de razas alienígenas incapaces de ser agresivos está demasiado gastada en los años 80 y 90 por DC comics y la misma serie, pero me pareció que la idea es bastante atrayente de que los enemigos sean incapaces de pelear y que deban obligatoriamente depender de unos chips mismos que les otorgan esa habilidad, esto a su vez me inspire en el juego de marvell némesis que muchos han de conocer.**_

 _ **3.- ¿Notaron que los diálogos cada vez eran más simples? La idea de usar ese símbolo más que nada es como pequeños flahes que tiene charle de los recuerdos de Gohan se desvanezcan poco a poco, siendo específicamente enfáticos a una palabra en particular, quien sea capaz de adivinarla, merece una mención honorifica.**_

 _ **4.- En varios documentales y en enciclopedias muestran que la antimateria tiene una infinidad de usos desde los más simples hasta la capacidad de encontrar y romper brechas dimensionales capaces de llevarnos a otros mundos, pero esto es solo especulativo, pues hasta ahora los científicos solo se basan en meras teorías, nada más. En fin se dice que la antimateria es algo demasiado caro, demasiado, y más que codiciado por no solo científicos si no por ingenieros también, pues creen que teniendo al alcance de esto la tecnología podría evolucionar, pero hasta nuestros días, la antimateria es escasa.**_

 _ **5.- Decidí investigar a fondo este tema tan complejo. Los científicos explican que es posible el viaje entre el tiempo y más aún ser posible de que el hombre algún día pueda ser capaz de crear una máquina del tiempo, por supuesto la realidad es más cruda que la ficción, pues efectivamente la posibilidad de crear una máquina de tiempo es remota y ¡con varias desventajas! Una de ellas es que no podríamos viajar al pasado, solo al futuro. Además, algunas interpretaciones de viaje en el tiempo sugieren la posibilidad de viajes entre realidades o universos paralelos.**_

 _ **¿En que se basan los físicos en asegurar tal cosa?**_

 _ **Esto es en base a la paradoja de los**_ _ **hermanos gemelos**_ _ **. Si tenemos en cuenta que cada vez sabemos más de física cuántica y que la tecnología progresa a través del tiempo, se puede postular que deberíamos ser visitados por viajeros del tiempo, hecho no observado, y que puede ser considerado una paradoja. Para explicar esto, se ha postulado que esto puede indicar que la humanidad se extinguirá antes de descubrir la tecnología de viajar en el tiempo, lo que también se aplicaría a presuntos mundos en universos paralelos, porque ellos tampoco habrían desarrollado la tecnología para viajar entre universos.**_

 _ **Se puede señalar que, si cualquiera es capaz de trasladar información de un punto a otro más vertiginoso que la velocidad de la luz, de acuerdo a la correlación especial, equivale a que un observador descubre una transmisión de información hacia el pasado.**_

 _ **Y con eso entramos en otra teoría muy famosa:**_ _ **la teoría de la relatividad**_ _ **. Teóricamente existen soluciones de las ecuaciones que incluyen líneas temporales que se curvan alrededor de un círculo y se reconecten con su propio pasado, pero son solo eso especulaciones. Otros aseguran que podría haber la posibilidad de ser diferente si existen más partículas involucradas, algunos teóricos como Richard Feynman propusieron que una antipartícula podía ser concebida como una partícula ordinaria moviéndose hacia el pasado. Así un fotón muy energético que crea un par electrón-positrón, puede ser concebido como un fotón moviéndose hacia el futuro que "choca" contra un electrón moviéndose hacia el pasado y que es rebotado hacia el futuro,**_ **proceso de ese tipo no violaría el principio de conservación de la energía ya que en todo momento la trayectoria estaría contenida en el espacio-tiempo y la partícula nunca desaparecería de manera abrupta, en esto la antimateria tiene mucho que ver.**

 _ **En palabras más simples, si el hombre construye una máquina del tiempo, viajar al pasado, es imposible.**_

 _ **Dadas a las especulaciones de Richard Feynman y otros físicos famosos, varios historiadores y científicos han llegado a la conclusión de que poniendo en práctica todas estas teorías, es posible construir una máquina del tiempo, pero para eso hace falta una tecnología impresionante y por ende tarde de 700 a 1000 años en construirla. Y como dije antes, solo viajaríamos al futuro.**_

 _ **6.- Tomare en cuenta la actitud de Trunks que adopta en dragón ball super, ¿porque lo hago? Simple, por la trama, si se han dado cuenta Trunks señala en todo momento que solo quiere verlos sonreír, esto también me sirvió de inspiración, para que la historia de le cierto Feeling.**_

 _ **Uff ¡dios! Nunca me imaginé que tuviera que explicar tanto y hacer demasiadas aclaraciones… en fin espero de antemano que les haya gustado y para el próximo capítulo arrancaremos con la saga del cielo estrellado. Esta saga en el canon dura como 25 capítulos, pero tratare de hacerla más resumida e interesante para adentrarnos de lleno en los juegos mágicos, bueno sin nada más que agregar nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda aclaración que tengan no duden en hacérmelo saber, estoy más que encantado de leer sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


End file.
